Por Amor
by Ravishing Girl
Summary: La domadora Sakura Kinomoto tenía el temperamento de un gato salvaje.Cuando Shaoran Li se cruzó por primera vez en su camino,fue consciente de que su nuevo y extraño jefe ponía su mundo patas arriba,y no podía resistir la atracción que había entre ellos
1. ¿Un nuevo jefe?

**POR AMOR...**

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leido varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho asi que espero que tambien os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro la pondré en el capitulo final, por si los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

**

* * *

****Capítulo 1**

A un chasquido del látigo, doce leones se levantaron sobre sus patas y echaron las zarpas al aire. Obedeciendo a una orden, comenzaron a saltar rápidamente de pedestal en pedestal, formando en prietas filas un ocho. Ello requería una sincronización milimétrica. Mediante voces y palmadas, la domadora mantenía en movimiento los ágiles cuerpos de los leones.

—Bien hecho, Pandora.

Al oír su nombre y la señal, la musculosa leona saltó al suelo y se tendió a su lado. Los demás la siguieron uno a uno, hasta que ocuparon por entero el foso, rugiendo y enseñando los dientes. Al lado de cada macho había una hembra. A una áspera orden de la domadora, Merlín dejó de morderle la oreja a Ofelia.

—¡Las cabezas arriba! —los leones obedecieron mientras la domadora se paseaba con paso vivo delante de ellos.

El látigo fue arrojado a un lado con una fioritura, y luego, con aparente despreocupación, la domadora se recostó todo lo larga que era sobre los cuerpos calientes. El felino del centro, un león africano de gran cabellera, profirió un retumbante rugido. Como recompensa por haber reaccionado a la señal, recibió una caricia en la oreja. La domadora se levantó de aquel diván felino, dio una palmada y los leones se pusieron en pie. Luego, haciendo un gesto con la mano, fue llamándolos uno a uno para que pasaran por la rampa y entraran en sus jaulas. Uno se quedó atrás. Era un león enorme de negra melena que, como un minino corriente, daba vueltas y se frotaba contra las piernas de su domadora.

Una cuerda fue hábilmente atada a una cadena que llevaba escondida bajo la cabellera. Luego, con vertiginosa agilidad, la domadora montó sobre su lomo. Cuando la puerta de la gran jaula se abrió, el león y su jinete la atravesaron para dar una vuelta por la pista de entrenamiento. Al llegar a la puerta de atrás, Merlín, el obediente león, fue conducido a una jaula con ruedas.

—Bueno, Duffy —Sakura se dio la vuelta tras cerrar la jaula—. ¿Listos para ponernos en marcha?

Duffy era un hombrecillo rechoncho con un reborde de pelo castaño semejante al de un monje y una cara que rebosaba pecas anaranjadas. Su sonrisa franca y sus ojos azules de irlandés le daban el aire de un niño de coro envejecido. Tenía un espíritu afilado, mordaz y pendenciero. Era el mejor director que podía haber tenido el Colosal Circo Li.

—Debutamos mañana en Ocala —contestó con voz rasposa—, así que más vale que te prepares —se cambió la gruesa colilla de puro del lado derecho de la boca al izquierdo.

Sakura se limitó a sonreír; luego se estiró para relajar los músculos, que se le habían agarrotado durante la media hora que había pasado en la jaula.

—Mis gatos están listos, Duffy. Ha sido un invierno muy largo. Necesitan volver a la carretera tanto como el resto de nosotros.

Duffy frunció el ceño. El azar había querido que se elevara sólo unos centímetros por encima de la domadora. Unos ojos espaciados y en forma de almendra lo miraban fijamente. Eran tan duros y verdes como esmeraldas, y estaban rodeados por densas y negras pestañas. En ese momento tenían una expresión audaz y divertida, pero Duffy los había visto asustados, vulnerables y extraviados. Se cambió de nuevo el cigarro de lado y le dio dos rápidas caladas mientras Sakura daba instrucciones a un mozo.

Se estaba acordando de Fujitaka Kinomoto, el padre de Sakura, uno de los mejores domadores del negocio. Sakura era tan buena con los gatos como él. En ciertos sentidos, Duffy tenía que admitirlo, era incluso mejor. Pero tenía los rasgos de su madre: una complexión delicada, un porte enigmático y apasionado. Sakura Kinomoto era tan esbelta como lo había sido su madre, la trapecista. Tenía unos ojos verdes de mirada descarada y un pelo castaño y liso que le llegaba justo por debajo de la cintura. Sus cejas describían un arco delicado; su nariz era pequeña y recta, y sus pómulos altos y elegantes, mientras que su boca era carnosa y suave. Su piel morena, bronceada por el sol de Florida, realzaba su apariencia de gitana. Y el aplomo añadía una chispa a su belleza.

Cuando acabó de dar instrucciones al mozo, le dio el brazo a Duffy. Había visto antes aquel ceño.

—¿Se ha ido alguien? —preguntó mientras echaban a andar hacia la oficina de Duffy.

—No.

Su respuesta monosilábica hizo levantar una ceja a Sakura. Rara vez contestaba Duffy brevemente a una pregunta. Su experiencia de muchos años le aconsejó que refrenara su lengua mientras cruzaban el complejo.

Por todas partes se ensayaba. Vito, el funambulista, perfeccionaba su actuación sobre un cable tendido entre dos árboles. Los Mendalson se llamaban a voces mientras arrojaban al aire las mazas, al tiempo que los caballistas llevaban a sus animales a la pista. Vio a una de las chicas Stevenson caminando sobre zancos. Debía de tener seis años, pensó Sakura apartándose el pelo de los ojos mientras observaba el paso bamboleante de la niña. Se acordaba del año de su nacimiento. Había sido el mismo en que a ella la dejaron trabajar sola en la jaula. Tenía entonces dieciséis años, y había transcurrido un año más antes de que le permitieran actuar ante el público.

Para ella, no había más hogar que el circo. Había nacido durante el descanso de invierno; la habían metido en la caravana de sus padres la primavera siguiente y había pasado su primer año de vida y todos los siguientes en la carretera. De su padre había heredado la fascinación y el don para relacionarse con los animales, y de su madre el estilo y la gracia de movimientos. Aunque había perdido a sus padres quince años atrás, seguían siendo para ella un referente. Le habían legado un mundo inquietante y fantástico. Había crecido jugando con cachorros de león, montando en elefantes, vistiéndose con lentejuelas y viajando de acá para allá como una gitana.

Miró un cantero de narcisos que crecía junto a la oficina de invierno del circo Li y sonrió.

Recordaba haberlos plantado cuando tenía trece años y estaba enamorada de un acróbata. Recordaba también al hombre que se había agachado a su lado para aconsejarla sobre bulbos y corazones rotos. Al pensar en Hien Li, su sonrisa se tornó triste.

—Aún no puedo creer que nos haya dejado —murmuró mientras entraba con Duffy.

La oficina estaba escuetamente amueblada con un escritorio de madera, archivadores metálicos y dos sillas esmirriadas. Un collage de carteles adornaba las paredes. Aquellos carteles prometían lo más asombroso, lo más increíble, lo más sobrecogedor: elefantes que bailaban, hombres voladores, hermosas muchachas que giraban con los dientes, feroces tigres que montaban a caballo… Acróbatas, payasos, leones, forzudos, gordinflonas, chicos que se mantenían en equilibrio sobre el dedo índice. Todos ellos llevaban la magia del circo a aquel oscuro cuartucho.

Duffy siguió la dirección de los ojos de Sakura, que estaba mirando por encima de una estrecha puerta de pino.

—Sigo esperando que entre por ahí con alguna idea nueva y disparatada —masculló mientras comenzaba a trastear con su posesión más preciada: una cafetera automática.

—¿Sí? —Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro, se sentó a horcajadas en una silla y apoyó la barbilla en el respaldo—. Todos le echamos de menos. Este año no va a ser lo mismo sin él —de pronto levantó la mirada con enfado—. No era viejo, Duffy. Sólo los viejos deberían sufrir ataques al corazón —se quedó pensativa, con la mirada perdida, conmovida de nuevo por la injusta muerte de Hien Li.

Hien tenía poco más de cincuenta años y rebosaba buen humor, bondad y sencillez. Sakura lo había querido y había confiado en él sin reservas. A su muerte, le había llorado más que a sus propios padres. Hasta donde le alcanzaba el recuerdo, Hien Li había sido el núcleo de su existencia.

—Hace casi seis meses —rezongó Duffy mientras la observaba. Cuando Sakura levantó la mirada, le tendió una taza de café.

—Sí, ya lo sé —ella tomó la taza y dejó que le calentara las manos que la gélida mañana de marzo había enfriado. Se sacudió resueltamente la melancolía. Hien no habría querido dejar tristeza tras él. Sakura se quedó mirando el café y luego bebió un sorbo. Como cabía esperar, sabía fatal—. Se rumorea que vamos a seguir el itinerario del año pasado a rajatabla. Trece estados —sonrió y vio que Duffy daba un respingo al probar el café antes de tragárselo—. No serás supersticioso, ¿verdad? —sonrió de nuevo, consciente de que Duffy guardaba un trébol de cuatro hojas en la cartera.

—¡Qué va! —contestó, indignado, y se puso colorado bajo las pecas. Dejó la taza vacía, rodeó el escritorio y se sentó. Cuando hubo juntado las manos sobre el cartapacio amarillo, Sakura comprendió que iba a hablarle de negocios. A través de la ventana abierta oía ensayar a la banda—. Deberíamos estar en Ocala mañana a las seis —comenzó a decir. Sakura asintió con la cabeza dócilmente—. Habrá que tener levantada la carpa antes de las nueve.

—El desfile acabará sobre las diez, y la primera función empezará a las dos —concluyó Sakura con una sonrisa—. Duffy, no irás a pedirme que me ocupe de la exhibición de animales raros en la pista lateral, ¿verdad?

—Habrá mucha gente —contestó él, eludiendo hábilmente su pregunta—. Bonzo dice que hará buen tiempo.

—Bonzo debería ceñirse a las caídas de culo y los monociclos —miró a Duffy, que estaba mordisqueando la colilla del puro apagado—. Está bien —dijo con firmeza—, acaba de una vez.

—En Ocala se nos unirá alguien nuevo, al menos temporalmente —frunció los labios mientras la miraba a los ojos. Los suyos eran de un azul desvaído por la edad—. No sé si acabará la temporada con nosotros.

—Vamos, Duffy, ¿no irás a traernos a un novato a estas alturas? —preguntó Sakura—. ¿Qué es? ¿Un escritor aventurero que quiere escribir una epopeya sobre el decadente mundo del circo? Se pasará un par de semanas trabajando de peón y luego irá diciendo por ahí que se lo conoce todo al dedillo.

—Dudo que vaya a trabajar de peón —masculló Duffy. Encendió una cerilla y encendió el cigarro. Sakura frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando el humo que luchaba por subir hacia el techo.

—Es un poco tarde para añadir una atracción nueva, ¿no crees?

—No es un artista —Duffy masculló una maldición en voz baja y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos—. Es el dueño.

Sakura se quedó callada un momento. Estaba inmóvil, como Duffy la había visto algunas veces cuando adiestraba a un león joven.

—¡No! —se levantó bruscamente y sacudió la cabeza—. El no. Ahora no. ¿Por qué tiene que venir? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Es su circo —le recordó Duffy. Su voz era al mismo tiempo áspera y compasiva.

—Nunca será su circo —replicó Sakura con vehemencia. Una ira que rara vez mostraba iluminó e hizo brillar sus ojos—. Es el circo de Hien.

—Hien está muerto —contestó Duffy en tono tranquilo y expeditivo—. Ahora el circo le pertenece a su hijo.

—¿Su hijo? —dijo Sakura. Levantó los dedos y se apretó las sienes.

Se acercó lentamente a la ventana. Fuera, el sol se derramaba sobre las cabezas de los artistas. Observó a los trapecistas, que se dirigían a la pista vestidos con gruesas batas sobre las mallas. El guirigay de lenguas mezcladas le era tan familiar que apenas lo notaba. Apoyó las palmas en el alféizar de la ventana y, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, refrenó su malhumor.

—¿Qué clase de hijo es el que nunca se molesta en visitar a su padre? En treinta años, nunca vino a ver a Hien. Nunca le escribió. Ni siquiera fue al entierro —se tragó las lágrimas de rabia que le subían a la garganta y adensaban su voz—. ¿A qué viene ahora?

—Tienes que aprender que la vida es una moneda con dos caras, niña —dijo Duffy con viveza—. Tú ni siquiera habías nacido hace treinta años. No sabes por qué se fue la mujer de Hien, ni por qué no le visitaba el chico.

—No es un chico, Duffy, es un hombre —Sakura se dio la vuelta y él vio que se había dominado de nuevo—. Tiene treinta y uno o treinta y dos años, y es un abogado de éxito con un elegante bufete en Chicago. Está forrado, ¿lo sabías? —una leve sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios, pero no alcanzó sus ojos—. Y no sólo por los juicios y las minutas que cobra.

También había mucho dinero por parte de su madre. Dinero de rancio abolengo. No entiendo qué va a hacer un abogado rico de ciudad en la carpa de un circo.

Duffy encogió sus anchos y redondeados hombros.

—Puede que busque una forma de desgravar impuestos. O quiera montarse en un elefante. Podría ser cualquier cosa. Puede incluso que quiera hacer inventario y vendernos pieza a pieza.

—¡Duffy, no, por favor! —la emoción volvió al semblante dejo—. No puede hacer eso.

—Claro que puede, caramba —masculló Duffy mientras apagaba el puro—. Puede hacer lo que se le antoje. Si quiere liquidar, liquida.

—Pero tenemos contratos hasta octubre…

—Eres demasiado lista para caer en eso, Sakura —Duffy frunció el ceño y se rascó el borde del pelo—. Puede pagar para cancelarlos o cumplirlos. Es abogado. Si quiere romper un contrato, ya se le ocurrirá cómo. Puede esperar hasta agosto, cuando empecemos a negociar de nuevo, y dejar que caduquen —al ver que Sakura estaba angustiada, dio marcha atrás—. Oye, niña, no he dicho que vaya a vender, he dicho que podría hacerlo.

Sakura se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Habrá algo que podamos hacer.

—Podemos enseñarle beneficios al final de la temporada —dijo Duffy con sorna—. Podemos demostrarle al nuevo dueño lo que podemos ofrecer. Creo que es importante que vea que no somos un espectáculo de mala muerte, sino un circo de tres pistas con números de primera clase y que además da beneficios. Debería ver lo que levantó Hien, cómo vivió, lo que se proponía. Creo —añadió mirando a Sakura— que tú deberías encargarte de su educación.

—¿Yo? —Sakura estaba demasiado perpleja para enfadarse—. ¿Por qué? A ti se te dan mejor las relaciones públicas. Yo domo leones, no abogados —no pudo evitar que un asomo de burla se filtrara en su voz.

—Tú eras la que estaba más unida a Hien. Y no hay nadie que conozca este circo mejor que tú —frunció de nuevo el ceño—. Además, tienes cerebro. Nunca pensé que todos esos libracos que leías sirvieran de algo, pero puede que me equivocara.

—Duffy —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—, el que me guste leer a Shakespeare no significa que pueda tratar con Shaoran Li. Me pongo furiosa con sólo pensar en él. ¿Cómo voy a comportarme cuando le tenga cara a cara?

Duffy se encogió de hombros antes de fruncir los labios.

—Bueno, si crees que no puedes hacerlo…

—No he dicho que no pueda hacerlo —masculló Sakura.

—Naturalmente, si te da miedo…

—A mí no me da miedo nada, y menos aún un abogado de Chicago que no distingue el serrín de la casca —se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se puso a pasear por la habitación—. Si su señoría Shaoran Li quiere pasar el verano en el circo, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que su estancia sea memorable.

—Pórtate bien —le advirtió Duffy mientras Sakura se acercaba a la puerta.

Ella se detuvo y le lanzó una sonrisa inocente.

—Duffy, ya sabes que tengo mucho tacto —para demostrarlo, cerró con un portazo.

El amanecer planeaba sobre el horizonte cuando la caravana del circo se detuvo en un amplio descampado de hierba. Los colores eran apenas una promesa en el cielo gris pálido. A lo lejos se veían, uno tras otro, los naranjales. Su fragancia asaltó a Sakura al bajarse de la cabina del camión. «Hace un día perfecto», pensó, y luego respiró hondo, con ansia. Para ella, no había panorama más hermoso que un amanecer luchando por su vida.

El aire era vagamente frío. Se subió la cremallera de la sudadera gris mientras veía al resto de la troupe salir de sus camiones, coches y caravanas. El silencio de la mañana se vio roto muy pronto por las voces. El trabajo comenzó de inmediato. Mientras se sacaba la gran carpa del camión, Sakura fue a ver cómo habían pasado sus leones el viaje de ochenta kilómetros.

Tres mozos descargaron las jaulas de viaje. Buck era el que más tiempo llevaba con Sakura. Había trabajado para su padre, y en el ínterin entre la muerte de éste y el debut profesional de Sakura, había montado un pequeño número con cuatro leones macho. Era tan tímido que para él había supuesto un alivio dejar de actuar. Para Buck, dos personas eran una multitud. Medía un metro noventa y era tan fuerte que de cuando en cuando hacía de Hércules el Forzudo en la pista lateral. Tenía una impresionante cabeza de pelo rubio y crespo, y una barba abundante y rizada. Sus manos eran anchas, de dedos gruesos y fuertes, pero Sakura recordaba aún su ternura cuando habían ayudado a una leona a dar a luz dos cachorros.

Pete era tan menudo que parecía un enano al lado de Buck. Tenía una edad indefinida. Jo calculaba que andaba entre los cuarenta y los cincuenta años, pero nunca estaba del todo segura. Era un hombre callado, de piel semejante a la caoba pulida y voz grave y profunda. Había acudido a ella cinco años antes en busca de trabajo. Sakura nunca le había preguntado de dónde venía, ni él se lo había dicho. Lucía una gorra de béisbol y nunca se le veía sin un chicle entre los dientes. Leía los libros de Sakura y era el rey indiscutible de la mesa de póquer.

Gerry tenía diecinueve años y era más ansioso. Medía casi un metro ochenta y dos y aún ostentaba la desgarbada delgadez de su juventud. Su madre era costurera y su padre vendedor de recuerdos, o «carnicero de caramelos», como se decía en la jerga del circo. Gerry soñaba con trabajar en la gran jaula, y, dado que ése había sido también su sueño, Sakura lo había aceptado al fin como aprendiz.

—¿Cómo están mis niños? —preguntó al acercarse. Se detuvo junto a cada una de las jaulas para calmar a los nerviosos leones, llamándolos por su nombre hasta que se que tranquilizaron—. Han hecho muy bien el viaje. Hamlet está todavía un poco nervioso, pero es su primer año en la carretera.

—Es un mal bicho —masculló Buck mientras veía a Sakura moverse de jaula en jaula.

—Sí, ya lo sé —contestó ella distraídamente—. Y también es muy listo —se echó a la espalda la gruesa trenza en que se había recogido el pelo—. Mirad, ahí viene la gente del pueblo —un par de coches y algunas bicicletas entraron en el descampado.

Eran personas de las poblaciones periféricas que querían ver cómo se levantaba la carpa y asistir a la vida del circo desde el otro lado, aunque fuera sólo un momento. Algunos se limitarían a observar, mientras que otros echarían una mano con los postes y ayudarían a tender y armar la lona. Ganarían con ello una entrada para la función y una experiencia inolvidable.

—No dejes que se acerquen a las jaulas —le ordenó Sakura a Pete antes de acercarse a la lona todavía desinflada. Buck iba renqueando a su lado.

La explanada bullía llena de cuerdas, cables y gente. Seis elefantes armados con sus arreos holgazaneaban en la cerca de estacas, junto a la cual permanecían sus cuidadores. Mientras los peones tiraban de las cuerdas, la polvorienta lona marrón iba inflándose como una enorme seta.

Se colocaron los postes en el centro y a los lados. La lona amortiguaba el ruido de los trabajadores. Por el este, el sol se alzaba deprisa, pintando el cielo de rosa. Se oían las voces del encargado de la lona, las risas de los chiquillos aventureros y, de cuando en cuando, un juramento. Mientras se metían los postes de los entrepaños en la carpa todavía deshinchada, Sakura le hizo una seña a Maggie, la gran elefanta africana. Maggie bajó obedientemente la trompa. Sakura apoyó un pie en el hueco que formaba y se encaramó a su lomo ancho y grisáceo.

El sol, que se iba elevando por momentos, lanzó sobre el descampado los primeros rayos de luz. El perfume de la flor de azahar se mezclaba con el olor de los arneses de cuero. Sakura había visto levantar la carpa a la luz del alba en incontables ocasiones. Pero cada vez era especial, y la primera vez que la alzaban cada temporada era la más especial de todas. Maggie levantó la cabeza y trompeteó como si le alegrara estar allí otra temporada. Sakura se echó a reír y dio unas palmadas sobre su áspera y arrugada grupa. Se sentía libre, fresca e increíblemente viva. «Si tuviera que atrapar un instante en una botella», pensó de repente, «sería éste. Luego, cuando fuera muy vieja, lo sacaría y me sentiría joven otra vez». Sonriendo, miró a la gente que pululaba allá abajo. Le llamó la atención un hombre parado junto a un rollo de cable. Como de costumbre, se fijó primero en su complexión. Tener un cuerpo bien proporcionado era esencial para un artista circense. Aquel tipo era fibroso y se mantenía muy erguido. Sakura se fijó en que tenía buenos hombros, aunque dudaba que hubiera mucho músculo en sus brazos. Iba vestido de manera informal, con vaqueros, pero saltaba a la vista que era de ciudad. Tenía el pelo de un hermoso castaño oscuro, y la brisa matutina se lo había revuelto de modo que le rozaba la frente. Iba muy bien afeitado y tenía una cara estrecha y de mentón firme. Era una cara atractiva. Su rostro no era suave y hermoso, pensó Sakura, como el de Vito, el funambulista, sino más vivo e inquieto. A Sakura le gustaba su cara; le gustaba la forma de su boca alargada y seria, la estructura ósea que se adivinaba bajo la piel morena. Pero, sobre todo, le gustaba la franqueza de sus ojos color ámbar, que la miraban fijamente. Eran, pensó, como los de Ari, su león favorito. Estaba segura de que llevaba un rato observándola antes de que ella bajara la mirada. Consciente de ello, le impresionó su descaro. Seguía mirándola fijamente, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por disimular su interés. Ella se echó a reír, impasible, y se apartó la trenza del hombro.

—¿Quieres montar? —preguntó alzando la voz. Por su vida habían pasado tantos extraños que no podía mostrarse distante. Vio que él levantaba las cejas al oír su ofrecimiento. Quería saber si sólo se parecía a Ari en los ojos—. Maggie no te hará daño. Es dócil como un corderito, sólo que más grande —vio al instante que había comprendido el desafío.

Él cruzó la explanada de hierba hasta situarse a su lado. Sakura pensó que se movía bien. Tocó el flanco de Maggie con la vara de madera que llevaba. El elefante dobló con desgana las patas delanteras. Sakura alargó el brazo. Con una agilidad que la sorprendió, el hombre se montó en el animal y se deslizó tras ella.

Sakura se quedó callada un momento, algo sorprendida por el temblor que había recorrido su brazo al darle la mano. El contacto había sido muy breve. Llegó a la conclusión de que se lo había imaginado.

—Arriba, Maggie —dijo, dándole otra palmada al animal. Maggie obedeció con un suspiro elefantino, bamboleando a sus pasajeros de un lado a otro.

—¿Siempre montas a desconocidos? —preguntó una voz tras ella. Era una voz suave y bien modulada, una voz de locutor.

Sakura sonrió por encima del hombro.

—Es Maggie quien les monta.

—Cierto. ¿Eres consciente de que es sumamente incómoda?

Jo se echó a reír con genuino alborozo.

—Deberías recorrer con ella un par de kilómetros en un desfile callejero con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Paso. ¿Eres su cuidadora?

—¿De Maggie? No, pero sé manejarla. Tienes los ojos como uno de mis gatos —le dijo—. Me gustan. Y, dado que parecías interesado en Maggie y en mí, te pedí que subieras.

Esta vez fue él quien se echó a reír. Sakura giró la cabeza. Quería verle la cara. Había regocijo en sus ojos, y sus dientes eran blancos y rectos. Le gustó su sonrisa, y respondió con otra.

—Es fascinante. Me has pedido que me monte en un elefante porque tengo los ojos igual que tu gato. Y, no es por ofender a la señora que tengo debajo, pero te estaba mirando a ti.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sakura frunció los labios, pensativa—. ¿Y eso por qué?

Él la observó unos segundos en silencio.

—Es extraño, creo que no lo sabes realmente.

—No lo preguntaría si lo supiera —contestó ella, cambiando de postura ligeramente—. Sería una pérdida de tiempo hacer una pregunta cuya respuesta ya conozco —se movió de nuevo, apartándose de él—. Agárrate. Maggie tiene que ganarse su bala de heno.

Los postes colgaban entre la lona y el suelo en ángulos de cuarenta y cinco grados. Las cadenas del elefante fueron rápidamente enganchadas a los anillos metálicos de la base de los postes. Sakura hizo avanzar a Maggie al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros. Los postes se deslizaron por el suelo y luego se alzaron, arrastrando con ellos la lona. La carpa cobró vida bajo el cielo matutino.

Una vez hecho su trabajo, Maggie se movió entre los entrepaños y salió a la luz de día.

—Precioso, ¿verdad? —murmuró Sakura—. Cada día nace de nuevo.

Vito pasó por allí y llamó a Sakura en italiano. Ella lo saludó con la mano y le respondió en su lengua. Después, ordenó a Maggie que volviera a arrodillarse. Esperó a que desmontara su pasajero para bajarse. Al quedar cara a cara, le sorprendió que fuera tan alto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y calculó que medía sólo cinco centímetros menos que Buck.

—Parecías más bajito cuando estaba encima de Maggie —le dijo con su habitual candor.

—Y tú parecías más alta.

Sakura se echó a reír y le dio unas palmaditas a Maggie detrás de la oreja.

—¿Vas a ver la función? —sabía que quería verla, y sabía que ella quería volver a verlo. Aquello le pareció al mismo tiempo extraño y fascinante. Los hombres siempre habían ido por detrás de sus gatos, y los que llevaban una vida sedentaria nunca le habían interesado.

—Sí, voy a ver la función —él tenía una leve sonrisa, pero la observaba pensativamente—. ¿Tú actúas?

—Hago un número con mis gatos.

—Entiendo. No sé por qué, pero te imaginaba haciendo acrobacias en el trapecio.

Sakura le lanzó una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Mi madre era trapecista —alguien la llamó, y al mirar vio que necesitaban a Maggie para levantar la carpa lateral—. Tengo que irme. Espero que te guste la función.

El la tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera llevarse a Maggie. Sakura se quedó parada, sorprendida de nuevo por el estremecimiento que le subió por el brazo.

—Me gustaría verte esta noche.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Eran francos y descarados.

—¿Por qué? —la pregunta era sincera. Sakura sabía que ella también quería verlo, pero ignoraba el motivo.

Esta vez fue él quien se echó a reír. Pasó suavemente un dedo a lo largo de su trenza.

—Porque eres preciosa, y siento curiosidad.

—Ah —Sakura se quedó pensando. Nunca se había considerado guapa. Sí llamativa, quizás, cuando se ponía su traje y estaba rodeada por sus gatos, pero en vaqueros y sin maquillaje, tenía sus dudas. Aun así, era una idea interesante—. Está bien, si no hay problema con los gatos. Ari no está muy bien.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de su boca.

—Lamento oírlo.

La llamaron de nuevo, y los dos se volvieron a mirar.

—Veo que te necesitan —dijo él inclinando la cabeza—. Quizá puedas decirme quién es Bill Duffy antes de irte.

—¿Duffy? —repitió Sakura, sorprendida—. ¿No estarás buscando trabajo? —parecía incrédula, y él sonrió.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no encajas con ningún tipo.

—¿Es que hay tipos? —preguntó, entre interesado y divertido. Sakura sacudió la cabeza, irritada.

—Claro que sí, y tú no encajas en ninguno de ellos.

—La verdad es que no busco trabajo, por decirlo así —le dijo él sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero estoy buscando a Bill Duffy.

Insistir iba en contra del carácter de Sakura. En el circo se guardaba y se respetaba la intimidad. Se hizo sombra en los ojos con la mano y miró a su alrededor hasta que vio a Duffy supervisando el levantamiento de la tienda de la cocina.

—Ahí está —dijo, señalando con el dedo—. Es el de la chaqueta a cuadros rojos. Sigue vistiéndose como un altavoz.

—¿Un qué?

—Supongo que podrías llamarlo un locutor —montó ágilmente en la apacible Maggie—. Es un término de la gente corriente, no de la del circo —le sonrió y urgió a Maggie a caminar—. Dile a Duffy que ha dicho Sakura que te dé un pase —gritó por encima del hombro; luego le saludó con la mano y se alejó.

El amanecer había acabado. Era por la mañana.

* * *

Holaaa! Espero muchos reviews, porque esta historia me conmovió, otra cosa, Tomoyo y Eriol no aparecererán. Decidí dedicarlo todo a Sakura y Shaoran. =)

Como esta historia es una adaptación a Sakura y Shaoran, me lleva menos tiempo que seguir con mis historias que tengo pendientes, de vez en cuando las escribo pero como estoy ya con las clases, me es difícil escribir los capitulos por completo y pasarlos al ordenador, asi que por favor os pido que me tengais paciencia.

Mientras espero que con este consuelo que os doy mientras, valga por la espera de mis demás fics.

Saludos y espero sus reviewsss!


	2. Malentendidos

**POR AMOR…**

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leido varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho asi que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro la pondré en el capitulo final, por si los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Sakura estaba junto a la entrada de atrás de la gran carpa, esperando que le dieran paso. A su lado se encontraba Eriol Hiraguisawa, alias Topo, un payaso de tercera generación que lucía con toda naturalidad su cara pintada de colores brillantes y su peluca naranja. Era joven y ágil y usaba aquellos rasgos, al igual que el maquillaje, para darle brío a su actuación. Para Sakura, Eriol era más un hermano que un amigo. Era alto y flaco, y bajo la pintura de la cara se escondía un semblante agradable y expresivo. Sakura y él habían crecido juntos.

—¿Ha dicho algo? —preguntó Eriol por tercera vez. Sakura soltó un suspiro y cerró la cortina de la carpa. Dentro, los payasos estaban alrededor de la pista del hipódromo mientras los mozos montaban la gran jaula.

—Meiling no ha dicho nada. No sé por qué pierdes el tiempo —su voz sonó afilada, y Eriol dio un respingo.

—No espero que lo entiendas —dijo con gran dignidad. Sus finos hombros se irguieron bajo la levita de puntos—. A fin de cuentas, Ari es lo más parecido a un novio que has tenido.

—Qué bonito —contestó Sakura, sin dejarse ofender por la pulla. Le irritaba que Eriol se pusiera en ridículo delante de Meiling Ra, la hermana mediana de los Ra, la familia de acróbatas. Meiling era una chica morena y guapa, elegante, egoísta, dotada de talento y de una olímpica indiferencia hacia Eriol. Al mirar la cara pintada y feliz y los ojos tristones de Eriol, su irritación se disipó—. Seguramente no ha tenido tiempo de contestar a la nota que le mandaste —dijo en tono conciliador—. El primer día de la temporada siempre es de locos.

—Sí, supongo —masculló él encogiéndose de hombros con desgana—. No sé qué ve en Vito.

Sakura pensó en el funambulista, aquel joven moreno, de aspecto engreído y prominente musculatura. Se mordió la lengua para no decir nada.

—Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito —le dio un sonoro beso en la nariz redonda y colorada—. Yo, personalmente, me vuelvo loca cuando veo a un hombre con el pelo naranja.

Eriol sonrió.

—Eso demuestra que sabes qué buscar en un hombre.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, levantó la cortina y notó que estaban a punto de dar paso a Eriol.

—¿No te habrás fijado por casualidad en un tipo que andaba por aquí esta mañana?

—Sólo en un par de docenas —contestó Eriol secamente mientras levantaba el cubo de confeti que usaba para rematar el número que se estaba representando dentro de la carpa.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada desganada.

—No era un tipo corriente. Tenía unos treinta años, creo —prosiguió—. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta. Era alto, medía un metro ochenta y cinco, más o menos —añadió mientras las risas que se filtraban por el hueco ahogaban su voz—. Tenía el pelo revuelto y castaño oscuro.

—Sí, lo vi —Eriol la apartó a un lado y se preparó para hacer su entrada—. Entró en la caravana roja con Duffy —dando un grito agudo, Topo el payaso irrumpió en la gran carpa dando saltos sobre sus zapatillas de tenis de la talla cincuenta y blandiendo su cubo de confeti.

Sakura le observó pensativamente mientras Eriol perseguía a otros tres payasos alrededor de la pista. Era extraño, pensó, que Duffy hubiera dejado entrar a un paisano en la caravana de administración.

Aquel tipo le había dicho que no andaba buscando trabajo. No era un vagabundo: tenía un aire de estabilidad inconfundible. Tampoco era un peón de otro circo. Tenía las manos demasiado suaves. Y (añadió para sus adentros mientras montaba de un salto sobre Babette, una yegua blanquísima) le rodeaba un innegable aura de urbanita. De éxito, también. Y de autoridad. No, no había ido allí en busca de trabajo.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, molesta porque un desconocido se infiltrara en sus pensamientos. Le irritaba aún más el haber escudriñado la multitud buscándolo durante el desfile, y el hecho de preguntarse incluso ahora si estaría sentado en alguna parte del recinto circular. No había asistido a la función matutina. Sakura dio unas palmaditas en el cuello a la yegua con aire distraído y se irguió al oír el silbato del jefe de pista.

—¡Señoras y caballeros —dijo con voz profunda y musical—, les presentamos la más asombrosa exhibición de doma bajo la Gran Carpa. Sakura, Reina de los Gatos de la Selva!

Sakura apretó suavemente los flancos de Babette con los talones y entró al galope en la pista. El público apreció la hermosa figura que componía y se elevaron los aplausos para darle la bienvenida. Envuelta en una capa negra, con el pelo negro volándole bajo una tiara reluciente, galopaba a pelo sobre la yegua blanca como la nieve. En cada mano llevaba sendos látigos largos y finos que hacía restallar alternativamente sobre su cabeza. A la entrada de la gran jaula, se bajó de un salto del caballo, que siguió galopando. Mientras Babette salía por la puerta de atrás, donde la esperaba su cuidador, Sakura agarró ambos látigos con una mano y se quitó la capa haciendo una fioritura. Llevaba puesto un mono enterizo, muy ceñido, de un blanco resplandeciente y salpicado de lentejuelas doradas. En dramático contraste, el pelo le caía liso y severo por la espalda.

«Haz siempre una entrada triunfal», solía decir Hien. Y eso era lo que hacía Sakura.

Los doce leones estaban ya en la jaula, cuyo borde interior arañaban mientras permanecían encaramados a pedestales azules y blancos. El público creía que entrar en el cuerpo principal de la jaula era cosa de rutina, pero Jo sabía que era en realidad uno de los momentos más peligrosos de su actuación. Para entrar, tenía que desplazarse entre la jaula de seguridad y el foso principal, pasando entre dos gatos. Siempre colocaba allí a los leones que mejor se portaban, pero si alguno estaba irritado, o se mostraba juguetón, podía lanzarle un zarpazo con toda facilidad. Incluso con las afiladas uñas retraídas, las lesiones podían ser mortales.

Entró rápidamente y se vio rodeada de gatos por todos lados. Sus lentejuelas y su diadema atraían la luz y jugaban con ella mientras empezaba a moverse alrededor de la jaula, haciendo restallar el látigo por simple alarde al tiempo que usaba la voz para ordenar a los gatos que se levantaran sobre los cuartos traseros. Les hizo ejecutar su número, ajustando la sincronización para compensar su desgana felina y haciendo que un truco comenzara donde acababa el anterior.

A Sakura le desagradaban los números estáticos, prefería la acción y el movimiento. El contraste entre los grandes gatos y la mujer menuda, blanca y dorada, era el mejor atrezo al que podía recurrir. Y lo usaba muy bien. El suyo era un número pictórico que se basaba en el estilo y en la espectacularidad, y no un número de lucha que enfatizara la ferocidad de los grandes gatos mediante el empleo de pistolas de fogueo y embestidas o saltos ensayados. Su aplomo se transmitía al público y hacía que pareciera manejar a los gatos sin esfuerzo. En realidad, estaba siempre atenta a cualquier peligro y tan intensamente concentrada en los leones que era como si no hubiera público.

Se colocó entre dos pedestales altos mientras los gatos saltaban sobre su cabeza desde ambas direcciones. Sus saltos levantaban una leve brisa que le agitaba el pelo. Los animales rugían cuando les daba una indicación, creando un formidable estruendo. De vez en cuando, uno de ello de ellos estiraba una pata para dar un zarpazo al mango del látigo. Sakura le detuvo con una rápida orden. Mandó pasar a su mejor saltador por un aro en llamas y ordenó a su mejor equilibrista que caminara sobre una reluciente pelota plateada. Acabó trotando a lomos de Merlín por la pista del hipódromo, entre oleadas de aplausos.

Al llegar a la entrada trasera, Merlín se montó de un salto en una jaula con ruedas y Sakura lo dejó en manos de Pete.

—Bonita actuación —dijo él mientras le daba su larga bata de felpilla—. Suave como la seda.

—Gracias —se había quedado fría y se arrebujó en la bata. La noche primaveral era muy fría en contraste con el calor que hacía dentro de la gran jaula iluminada por potentes focos—. Oye, Pete, dile a Gerry que puede darles de comer a los gatos esta noche. Se han portado bien.

Pete hizo restallar su chicle y se echó a reír.

—No va a hacerle ninguna gracia —mientras se acercaba a la camioneta que arrastraría la jaula hasta la zona de los gatos, Sakura lo llamó.

—¡Pete! —se mordió el labio y, cuando él giró la cabeza, se encogió de hombros—. Le echarás un ojo, ¿verdad?

Pete sonrió y se montó en la cabina del camión.

—¿Quién te preocupa, Jo? ¿Esos gatazos o ese chico tan esmirriado?

—Los dos —contestó ella.

Las piedras falsas de su diadema relucieron cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rompió a reír. Consciente de que disponía casi de una hora antes de que llegara el desfile final, se alejó de la carpa. Se le ocurrió pasarse por la cocina para tomarse un café. Comenzó a repasar mentalmente cada segmento de su actuación. Había ido bien, pensó complacida, con la sincronización y la fluidez del show. Si Pete decía que había ido como la seda, le creía. Durante los cinco años anteriores había oído más de una vez sus críticas. Cierto, Hamlet la había puesto a prueba una o dos veces, pero eso sólo lo sabían el gato y ella. Dudaba que alguien, aparte de Buck, se hubiera dado cuenta de que aquel león le estaba buscando las cosquillas. Cerró los ojos un momento e hizo girar los hombros para aflojar sus músculos tensos y agarrotados.

—Menudo número tienes.

Sakura se giró bruscamente al oír aquella voz. Notó que se le aceleraba el corazón. Aunque le chocaba su interés por un hombre al que apenas conocía, era consciente de que había estado esperándole. Sintió un rápido arrebato de placer al verlo acercarse, y dejó que se le notara en la cara.

—Hola —vio que iba fumándose un puro, aunque, a diferencia de Duffy, el suyo era fino y largo. Volvió a admirar la elegancia de sus manos—. ¿Te ha gustado la función?

Él se detuvo delante de ella y observó su cara con una minuciosidad que la hizo preguntarse si se le habría corrido el maquillaje. Luego se echó a reír suavemente, sorprendido, y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó a decir—, cuando esta mañana me dijiste que tenías un número con gatos, pensé en siameses, no en gatos africanos.

—¿Siameses? —repitió Sakura inexpresivamente, y luego se echó a reír—. ¿Gatos domésticos? —él le echó el pelo hacia atrás mientras Sakura se reía al imaginarse animando a un gato siamés a pasar por un aro en llamas.

—Desde mi punto de vista —le dijo mientras acariciaba un mechón de su pelo entre los dedos—, parecía más lógico que el hecho de que una cosita tan pequeña como tú se metiera en una jaula con una docena de leones.

—Yo no soy pequeña —repuso Sakura con buen humor—. Además, con doce leones, el tamaño poco importa.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —levantó los ojos de su pelo y los fijó en los dejo. Ella seguía sonriendo. Le gustaba mirarlo—. ¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó de pronto.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

—¿Que por qué? Porque es mi trabajo.

Por el modo en que la observaba, Sakura notaba que no le satisfacía la sencillez de su respuesta.

—Quizá debería preguntarte cómo te convertiste en domadora de leones.

—Adiestradora —puntualizó ella automáticamente. A su izquierda oía los aplausos amortiguados del público—. Están empezando los Beirut —dijo echando un vistazo—. No deberías perderte su actuación. Son acróbatas de primera fila.

—¿No quieres contármelo? —su voz era suave.

Ella levantó una ceja al ver que deseaba verdaderamente saberlo.

—Bueno, no es ningún secreto. Mi padre era adiestrador, y me gusta trabajar con gatos. Sencillamente, ocurrió —Sakura nunca había pensado en su carrera con detenimiento, y se encogió de hombros—. No deberías malgastar tu entrada aquí fuera. Puedes quedarte junto a la entrada trasera y ver el resto de la función —se giró para enseñarle el camino de la entrada de artistas, pero se detuvo cuando le tocó la mano.

Él dio un paso adelante, hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron. Sakura sintió su calor mientras observaba el rostro del desconocido. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, con un ritmo rápido y constante. Podía oír cómo retumbaba en su cuerpo como cuando se acercaba por primera vez a un león nuevo. Le estremeció la excitación de lo desconocido cuando él levantó la mano para tocarle la mejilla. No se movió; dejó que el calor se extendiera mientras lo observaba detenidamente, calibrándolo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una mirada curiosa y temeraria.

—¿Vas a besarme? —preguntó en un tono que expresaba más curiosidad que deseo.

Los ojos de él resplandecieron en la penumbra.

—Se me ha pasado por la cabeza —contestó—. ¿Alguna objeción?

Sakura se quedó pensando un momento y bajó los ojos hacia su boca. Le gustó su forma y se preguntó cómo sería sentirla sobre los labios. Él no la atrajo hacia sí. Le sujetaba en una mano la suya mientras deslizaba la otra para agarrarla de la nuca. Sakura desvió la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo.

—No —decidió—. Ninguna objeción.

Las comisuras de la boca de él se tensaron mientras la agarraba de la nuca un poco más fuerte. Bajó lentamente la cabeza hacia ella. Llena de curiosidad y algo recelosa, Sakura mantuvo los ojos abiertos y lo observó. Sabía por experiencia que a la gente y a los leones se los conocía por los ojos. Para su sorpresa, él mantuvo también los ojos abiertos incluso cuando sus labios se encontraron.

Fue un beso suave, sin presión, delicado como un susurro. Sakura pensó con asombro que sentía temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. Se preguntó vagamente si se acercaban los elefantes. Pero no podía ser, pensó, aturdida. Los labios de él se movían ligeramente sobre los suyos, y sus ojos permanecían fijos. El pulso dejo tamborileaba bajo su piel. Permanecieron allí parados, sin apenas tocarse, mientras la gran carpa palpitaba con estruendo tras ellos. Él trazó lentamente el contorno de sus labios con la punta de la lengua, invitándola a abrirlos. Su beso seguía sin ser exigente. Sólo era incitante, parsimonioso y confiado. Siguió explorando su boca mientras Sakura notaba que su aliento se aceleraba. Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios mientras cerraba los párpados.

Por un instante se rindió por completo a él, a las nuevas sensaciones que la embargaban. Se apoyó contra él, buscando el placer, y suspiró mientras el beso se prolongaba.

Él la apartó, pero sus caras permanecieron muy cerca. Aturdida, Sakura se dio cuenta de que se había puesto de puntillas para compensar su diferencia de estatura. Él seguía teniendo la mano apoyada con delicadeza sobre su nuca. Sus ojos parecían dorados a la luz del anochecer.

—Eres una mujer increíble, Sakura —murmuró—. Una sorpresa tras otra.

Sakura se sentía asombrosamente viva. Aquellas nuevas sensaciones parecían hormiguearle en la piel. Sonrió.

—No sé tu nombre.

Él se rió y le soltó el cuello para tomarla de la otra mano. Antes de que pudiera responder, Duffy los llamó desde la carpa. Sakura se giró y lo vio acercarse a ellos con paso rápido y tambaleante.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo con su voz alegre y áspera—. No sabía que os conocíais. ¿Ya te ha enseñado Sakura esto? —al llegar hasta ellos, apretó el hombro de Sakura—. Sabía que podía contar contigo, pequeña —Sakura lo miró con estupor, pero Duffy continuó hablando antes de que pudiera formular una pregunta—. Sí, señor, esta niñita tiene un show estupendo, ¿verdad? Siempre ha sido una pilluela. Y conoce este circo como la palma de su mano. Nació y se crió en él —prosiguió. Sakura se relajó. Sabía que Duffy estaba lanzado y que no había modo de pararlo—. Sí, señor, cualquier duda que tengas, pregúntale a nuestra Sakura, y ella te la resolverá. Yo también estoy siempre a tu disposición, claro. Si quieres saber algo sobre los libros o las cuentas, o los contratos y cosas por el estilo, avísame —Duffy dio dos chupadas a su cigarro mientras Sakura sentía una primera punzada de inquietud.

¿Por qué parloteaba Duffy sobre libros y contratos? Sakura miró al hombre que todavía le agarraba las manos. Él miraba a Duffy con una sonrisa fácil y divertida.

—¿Eres contable? —le preguntó Sakura, perpleja.

Duffy se echó a reír y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Ya sabes que el señor Li es abogado, Sakura. No te despistes —los saludó a ambos con una cordial inclinación de cabeza y se alejó.

Sakura se había envarado casi imperceptiblemente, pero Shaoran lo notó. Bajó las cejas mientras la observaba.

—Ahora ya sabes mi nombre.

—Sí —todo calor huyó de ella. Su voz sonó tan fría como su sangre—. ¿Le importaría soltarme las manos, señor Li?

Tras una leve vacilación, Shaoran inclinó la cabeza y la soltó. Sakura se apresuró a meterse las manos en los bolsillos de la bata.

—¿No crees que, dados los progresos de nuestra relación, podríamos tutearnos, Sakura?

—Le aseguro, señor Li, que si hubiera sabido quién era, nuestra relación no habría progresado en absoluto —replicó ella con voz crispada y digna. En su fuero interno, sin embargo, se sentía traicionada, furiosa y humillada, aunque intentara ignorarlo. Ahora el beso que la había hecho sentirse limpia y llena de vida le parecía barato y despreciable. No, no le tutearía, se prometió. Jamás usaría su nombre de pila—. Si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer antes de que me den paso.

—¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó él, agarrándola del brazo—. ¿No te gustan los abogados?

Sakura lo observó fríamente. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera juzgado tan mal al hombre que había conocido esa mañana.

—Yo no clasifico a la gente, señor Li.

—Entiendo —el tono de Shaoran se hizo distante y su mirada adquirió una expresión calculadora—. Entonces da la impresión de que sientes aversión por mi nombre. ¿Debo suponer que le guardas rencor a mi padre?

En los ojos dejo centelleó un rápido destello de furia. Apartó el brazo de un tirón.

—Hien Li era el hombre más generoso, amable y bueno que he conocido nunca. Ni siquiera le relaciono con Hien, señor Li. No tiene derecho a él —aunque le resultaba casi imposible, se forzó a hablar en un tono de voz normal. No quería gritar ni llamar más la atención. Aquello quedaría estrictamente entre Shaoran Li y ella—. Hubiera sido mucho mejor que me dijera desde el principio quién era. Así no habría habido malentendidos.

—¿Es eso lo que ha habido entre nosotros? —replicó él suavemente—. ¿Un malentendido?

La frialdad de su tono estuvo a punto de hacer perder los estribos a Sakura. El la observaba con una curiosidad desapasionada que le daba ganas de abofetearlo. Luchó porque la rabia no se filtrara en su voz.

—No tiene usted derecho al circo de Hien, señor Li —logró decir con calma—. Dejárselo a usted es lo único que puedo reprocharle —consciente de que estaba perdiendo el control, dio media vuelta y cruzó la explanada corriendo hasta mezclarse con las sombras.

* * *

Holaaaa! Bueno sorry, pero al final si que decidí meter a Eriol y a Tomoyo porque la verdad, pense que una historia de Sakura y Shaoran si Tomoyo ni Eriol, no es una historia completamente llena.

jeje, gracias por sus comentarios y por el apoyo, los contestaré por privado para que la gente no se desilusione al pensar que los capitulos son más largos de lo que realmente son.

Como veréis, he actualizado hoy, de nuevo pero bueno, dejare como máximo dos o tres días de momento para hacerlo, para que la gente pueda leer mejor los capitulos y que la historia no sepa a poco. Pero es que hoy...tenía ganas de actualizar, ya que estoy en casita mala, como ayer que tampoco fui asi que aprovecho a actualizar y a escirbir, pronto estará la actualización de "A Partir de un Cumpleaños...Todo Cambió. Espero que lo leais.

Otras cosa, Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos, no es mío, sino de una amiga solamente que yo soy la editora y lo corrigo para que quede mejor escrito, pero como ella se ha quedado sin inspiración, me ha dado permiso para seguirlo yo asi que espero tener la continuación pronto porque este fic lleva muchísimo tiempo sin actualizarse.

Ahora si, un saludo y espero vuestros reviews con impacienciaaa!


	3. Desconcentración

**POR AMOR…**

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro la pondré en el capitulo final, por si los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La mañana amaneció extrañamente calurosa. Ningún árbol tapaba el sol, y la tierra tenía un olor fuerte. El circo se había trasladado hacia el norte de madrugada. Los olores de siempre se fundían en el aroma del circo: lona, cuero, caballos sudorosos, maquillaje teatral y polvos, café y hule. Los remolques y camiones ocupaban sus puestos de costumbre, formando el «patio trasero» que adoptaba siempre la misma forma cada vez que el circo hacía un alto en su camino de miles de kilómetros. La bandera que remataba la tienda de la cocina indicaba que se estaba sirviendo la comida. La carpa se alzaba esperando la primera función.

Tomoyo recorrió a toda prisa la zona de atracciones, en dirección a las jaulas de los animales. Llevaba el pelo oscuro recogido pulcramente en un moño, en la nuca. Sus grandes ojos amatistas se movían de un lado para otro inquisitivamente, en tanto su boca se fruncía en un suave mohín. Iba envuelta en un albornoz y llevaba zapatillas de deporte sobre las mallas. Al ver a Sakura de pie delante de la jaula de Ari, la saludó con la mano y emprendió una suave carrera. Al verla, Sakura apartó los ojos de Ari. Tomoyo siempre era una diversión, y Sakura necesitaba distraerse.

— ¡Sakura! —la saludó de nuevo con la mano como si Sakura no la hubiera visto la primera vez. Luego se detuvo jadeando—Sakura, sólo tengo unos minutos. Hola, Ari —dijo por simple amabilidad—. Estaba buscando a Eriol.

—Sí, ya me lo imaginaba —Sakura sonrió. Sabía que Tomoyo estaba empeñada en conquistar al alter ego de Topo. Y, si Eriol tenía un poco de sentido común, pensó Sakura, se dejaría atrapar en lugar de languidecer pensando en Meiling. Qué idiotez, pensó, desdeñando todos los asuntos del corazón. Los leones eran mucho más fáciles de entender—. No lo he visto en toda la mañana, Tomoyo. Puede que esté ensayando.

—Lo más probable es que esté babeando con Meiling—masculló Tomoyo, y lanzó una mirada malhumorada hacia la caravana de los Ra—. Está haciendo el ridículo.

—Para eso le pagan —le recordó Sakura, pero Tomoyo no respondió a su broma. Sakura suspiró. Sentía un sincero afecto por Tomoyo. Era una chica brillante, divertida y sin pretensiones—. Tomoyo —dijo, poniendo una voz ligera y al mismo tiempo amable—, no te des por vencida. Eriol es un poco lento de reflejos, ¿sabes? —explicó—. Ahora mismo está un poco deslumbrado por Meiling. Pero se le pasará.

—No sé por qué me molesto —gruñó ella, pero Sakura notaba que empezaba a pasársele el mal humor. Tomoyo era muy dada a las pasiones galopantes, que ardían y se marchitaban muy pronto—. No es tan guapo, ¿sabes?

—No —respondió Sakura—. Pero tiene una nariz muy mona.

—Suerte para él que me gusta el rojo —contestó Tomoyo, y sonrió—. Ah, hablando de guapos —murmuró mientras apartaba los ojos de —. ¿Quién es ése?

Sakura miró hacia atrás al oír su pregunta. La expresión de regocijo desapareció de sus ojos.

—El dueño —dijo inexpresivamente.

— ¿Shaoran Li? Nadie me había dicho que fuera tan guapo. Ni tan alto —añadió, admirándole abiertamente mientras él cruzaba el patio trasero. Sakura notó que, cuando estaba cerca de algún hombre, Tomoyo se volvía más mexicana—. Qué hombros. Eriol tiene suerte de que sea mujer de un solo hombre.

—Y tú tienes suerte de que tu madre no te esté oyendo —masculló Sakura, ganándose un codazo en las costillas.

—Aquí viene, amiga mía, y te está mirando. Madre mía, mi padre llevaría a Eriol al altar en un santiamén si me mirara así.

—Eres tonta —contestó Sakura, irritada.

—Ay, Sakura —dijo Tomoyo con burlona desesperación—, soy una romántica.

Sakura no pudo resistirse a la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios. Sus ojos se reían cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Shaoran. Se apresuró a apagar su brillo, volviendo la boca en una sobria línea.

—Buenos días, Sakura —decía su nombre con excesiva facilidad, como si llevara años pronunciándolo.

—Buenos días, señor Li—contestó. Tomoyo carraspeó con fuerza y escasa sutileza—. Ésta es Tomoyo Daidouji.

—Es un placer, señor Li —Tomoyo le tendió la mano al tiempo que probaba una sonrisa que había estado reservando para Eriol—. Tengo entendido que va a viajar con nosotros.

Shaoran le estrechó la mano y sonrió. Sakura notó con cierto fastidio que era la misma sonrisa fácil y desarmante del desconocido al que había conocido la mañana anterior.

—Hola, Tomoyo, encantado de conocerte.

Al ver que la sangre mexicana inundaba de rubor las mejillas de su amiga, Jo se apresuró a intervenir. No permitiría que Shaoran Li hiciera otra conquista.

—Tomoyo, sólo tienes diez minutos para volver y maquillarte.

— ¡Madre mía! —exclamó ella, olvidando sus ínfulas de sofisticación—. Tengo que irme corriendo —empezó a alejarse, y luego dijo mirando hacia atrás—. ¡No le digas a ese cerdo de Eriol que lo estaba buscando! —corrió un poco más y luego se giró y siguió corriendo de espaldas—. Luego veré si le encuentro —dijo con una risa y, dando media vuelta, echó a correr hacia el caminito.

Shaoran la vio atravesar a toda prisa el complejo, con los largos faldones de la bata recogidos en una mano.

—Un encanto.

—Sólo tiene dieciocho años —dijo Sakura sin poder refrenarse.

Shaoran se volvió hacia ella con una mirada divertida.

—Entiendo —dijo—. Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Y a qué se dedica Tomoyo, la de los dieciocho años? —preguntó al tiempo que metía los pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros—. ¿Lucha con caimanes?

—No —contestó Sakura sin mover una pestaña—. Tomoyo es Serpentina, la atracción principal de la pista lateral. La encantadora de serpientes —le agradó la mirada incrédula de Shaoran. Pero, un instante después, la reemplazó otra de buen humor.

—Perfecto —le apartó a Sakura el pelo de la mejilla antes de que ella pudiera protestar—. ¿Cobras? —preguntó, ignorando el destello de sus ojos.

—Y boas constrictor —contestó ella con dulzura. Se sacudió el polvo de las rodillas de sus vaqueros descoloridos—. Ahora, si me disculpa…

—No, creo que no —la voz de Shaoran era fresca, pero Sakura advirtió la autoridad que había bajo ella. Hizo lo que pudo por no resistirse a ella. Li era el dueño, se recordó.

—Señor Li —comenzó a decir mientras sofocaba el impulso de rebelarse— estoy muy ocupada. Tengo que prepararme para la función de la tarde.

—Tienes aún una hora y media —contestó suavemente—. Creo que podrías dedicarme parte de ese tiempo. Te han encargado que me enseñes esto. ¿Por qué no empezamos ahora mismo? —el tono de la pregunta sólo permitía una respuesta. Sakura intentó encontrar una escapatoria.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos. Mientras observaba su mirada firme y calibradora. Llegó a la conclusión de que no sería fácil derrotarlo. «Será mejor que estudie detenidamente sus movimientos antes de presentar batalla».

— ¿Por dónde le gustaría empezar? —preguntó.

—Por ti.

La sencilla respuesta de Shaoran hizo a Sakura arrugar la frente en un ceño profundo.

—No sé a qué se refiere.

Shaoran se quedó observándola un momento. En los ojos de Sakura no había ni coquetería ni astucia mientras lo observaba.

—No, ya lo veo —repuso inclinando la cabeza—. Empecemos por tus gatos.

—Ah —el ceño de Sakura se borró inmediatamente—. De acuerdo —le vio sacar un fino cigarro y esperó a que la llama de su encendedor lamiera la punta para hablar—. Tengo trece: siete machos y seis hembras. Son todos leones africanos de entre cuatro años y medio y veintidós.

—Creía que trabajabas con doce —comentó Sakura mientras se guardaba el encendedor en el bolsillo.

—Sí, pero Ari está retirado —Sakura se volvió y señaló la espaciosa jaula donde dormitaba el león—. Viaja conmigo porque siempre ha sido así, pero ya no trabaja. Tiene veintidós años, es el más viejo. Mi padre se lo quedó, aunque había nacido en cautividad, porque vino a este mundo el mismo día que yo —suspiró y su voz se hizo más suave—. Es el único que queda de los de mi padre. No podría vendérselo a un zoo. Sería como meter a un pariente anciano en un asilo y dejarlo abandonado. Lleva toda la vida en el circo, igual que yo. Su nombre significa «león» en hebreo —mientras rebuscaba entre sus recuerdos olvidó al hombre que había junto a ella y se echo a reír—. Mi padre siempre les ponía a sus leones nombres que significaban «león». Leo, Leonard, Leonara. En sus tiempos mozos, Ari fue un magnífico saltador. También sabía trepar. Algunos gatos no saben. Podía enseñarle cualquier cosa. Eres un gato muy listo, ¿verdad, Ari? —el tono de su voz hizo que el enorme felino se removiera. Abrió los ojos y miró a Jo, dejó escapar un ruido más parecido a un gruñido que a un rugido y volvió a adormilarse—. Está cansado —murmuró Sakura, sofocando una punzada de tristeza—. Veintidós años son muchos para un león.

Shaoran le tocó el hombro antes de que ella pudiera girarse.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó. Sakura tenía los ojos empapados de tristeza.

—Se está muriendo —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Y no puedo impedirlo —se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó al grupo principal de jaulas. Para serenarse, respiró hondo dos veces mientras esperaba a que llegara Shaoran. Tras recobrar la compostura, comenzó de nuevo—. Trabajo con estos doce —le dijo haciendo un amplio gesto—. Les damos de comer una vez al día, carne cruda seis días a la semana, y huevos y leche el séptimo. Todos ellos fueron importados directamente de África y estaban muy deprimidos por estar en las jaulas cuando los recibí.

Les llegó el tenue sonido de un organillo, que señalaba la apertura de las atracciones de feria.

—Éste es Merlín, en el que me monto al final del número. Tiene diez años, y es el gato de carácter más constante con el que he trabajado. Heathcliff —prosiguió mientras se movía junto a las jaulas—tiene seis años y es mi mejor saltador. Y éste es Fausto, el benjamín. Tiene cuatro años y medio —los leones se paseaban por sus jaulas mientras Sakura y Shaoran recorrían la fila. Incapaz de refrenarse, Sakura le hizo una seña a Fausto levantando la mano. El león obedeció prorrumpiendo en un rugido ensordecedor. Para desaliento de Sakura, Shaoran no salió corriendo a buscar refugio.

—Impresionante —dijo con suavidad—. Es el que pones en el medio cuando te tumbas sobre ellos, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Sakura frunció el ceño y a continuación dijo cándidamente lo que pensaba—. Es usted muy observador. Y tiene nervios de acero.

—Mi profesión también los requiere, hasta cierto punto —contestó él.

Sakura se quedó pensando un momento y después se volvió hacia los leones.

—Lazareth tiene doce años y es un actor nato. Bolingbroke tiene diez, y es de la misma madre que Merlín. Hamlet —dijo deteniéndose de nuevo—tiene cinco años. Lo compré para reemplazar a Ari en la función —miró fijamente sus ojos pardos—. Tiene potencial, pero es arrogante. Y paciente, también. Está esperando a que cometa un error.

Shaoran la miró.

— ¿Para qué? —ella tenía los ojos clavados en los de Hamlet.

—Para darme un buen zarpazo —le dijo sin cambiar de expresión—. Esta es su primera temporada en la jaula grande. Pandora —continuó mientras señalaba a las hembras—. Una señora con mucha clase. Tiene seis años. Hester tiene siete y es la mejor en todos los aspectos. Y Portia. También es su primer año. Pero es sobre todo una calienta bancos.

—¿Una calienta bancos? ¿Qué es eso?

—Lo que parece —contestó ella—. Todavía no domina ningún truco complicado. Iguala el número, hace algunas cosas básicas y caliente el asiento —prosiguió—. Dulcinea es la más guapa de todas. Ofelia tuvo un bebé el año pasado. Y Abra tiene ocho años y es un poco malhumorada, pero una buena equilibrista.

La leona se levantó al oír su nombre y estiró su cuerpo largo y dorado. Luego comenzó a frotarse contra los barrotes de la jaula. Un ruido profundo resonó en su garganta. Sakura frunció el ceño y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos.

—Le gusta usted —masculló.

—¿Ah, sí? —Shaoran levantó una ceja y observó con más detenimiento a Abra, una leona de más de cien kilos—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Cuando le gustas a un león, hace exactamente lo que suelen hacer los gatos domésticos. Se restriega contra ti. Abra se está restregando contra los barrotes porque no puede acercarse más.

—Entiendo —una sonrisa afloró a su boca—. Debo admitir que no sé cómo devolverle el cumplido —dio una calada a su cigarro y luego miró a Sakura a través de la neblina del humo—. Es fascinante cómo eliges los nombres.

—Me gusta leer —respondió ella sin más explicaciones—. ¿Hay algo más que quiera saber sobre los gatos? —estaba decidida a mantener su conversación en un plano profesional. La sonrisa de Shaoran le había recordado con excesiva claridad su encuentro de la noche anterior.

—¿Los drogas antes de actuar?

La furia brilló en los ojos de Sakura.

—Desde luego que no.

—¿Era una pregunta impertinente? —repuso Shaoran. Tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo aplastó con el tacón.

—No para un novato —contestó Sakura con un suspiro. Se echó el pelo despreocupadamente a la espalda—. Drogados no sólo es cruel, sino que también es absurdo. Un animal drogado no puede actuar.

—No tocas a los leones con el látigo —comentó Shaoran. Vio cómo la leve brisa agitaba unos mechones de su pelo—. ¿Para qué lo usas?

—Para llamar su atención y para mantener despierto al público —sonrió con desgana.

Shaoran la tomó del brazo. Sakura se envaró al instante.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —sugirió él. Comenzó a alejarla de las jaulas. Al ver que había varias personas rondando por el patio trasero, Sakura se refrenó para no apartarse bruscamente. Lo último que quería era que se corriera el rumor de que tenía desavenencias con el dueño—. ¿Cómo los domas? —le preguntó él.

—No lo hago. No están domados, están adiestrados —una mujer alta y rubia pasó a su lado llevando en brazos un diminuto caniche blanco—. Merlín tiene hambre hoy —le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, alzando la voz.

La mujer apretó al caniche contra su pecho, fingiéndose alarmada, y le lanzó una rápida reprimenda en francés. Sakura se echó a reír y le contestó en el mismo idioma que Fifí era un bocado demasiado duro para Merlín.

—Fifí puede hacer una voltereta doble a lomos de un caballo en marcha —explicó Sakura cuando echaron a andar otra vez—. Está adiestrada igual que mis gatos, pero también está domesticada. Los gatos son salvajes —levantó la cara hacia la de Shaoran. El sol proyectaba una lustrosa película sobre su cabello y resaltaba las pintas doradas de sus ojos—. Un animal salvaje no puede domesticarse, y el que lo intente es un necio. Si tomas un animal salvaje y lo conviertes en una mascota, le robas su carácter, apagas su chispa. Y, aun así, siempre queda un poso de salvajismo que puede volver a la vida. Es desagradable que un perro se revuelva contra su amo. Pero si el que se revuelve es un león, la cosa puede ser mortal —empezaba a acostumbrarse a sentir la mano de Shaoran sobre su brazo, y le resultaba fácil hablar con él porque la escuchaba con atención—. Un macho adulto tiene un metro y medio de altura hasta el hombro, y pesa más de doscientos veinte kilos. Un zarpazo certero puede romperle el cuello a un hombre. Eso, por no hablar de lo que pueden hacer con los dientes y las garras —esbozó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros—. Ésas no son las virtudes de una mascota.

—¿Y aun así te metes en una jaula con doce leones armada con un látigo?

—El látigo es de atrezo —contestó Sakura con un ademán desdeñoso—. No serviría de nada contra un solo gato enfurecido. Los leones son enemigos muy tenaces. Los tigres son más sanguinarios, pero normalmente sólo golpean una vez. Si fallan, se lo toman con filosofía. Un león ataca una y otra vez. ¿Conoce el verso que escribió Byron sobre el salto del tigre? «Rápido, aplastante y mortífero» —Sakura había olvidado por completo su animosidad y empezaba a disfrutar del paseo y de la conversación con aquel guapo desconocido—. Es una descripción muy verídica, pero un león no siente miedo alguno cuando ataca, y es muy terco. No es un luchador deslumbrante como el tigre. Sólo es certero. Pero, en una pelea entre un tigre y un león, yo apostaría por el león sin dudarlo. Y, contra un león, un hombre no tiene absolutamente nada que hacer.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que todavía estás de una pieza?

La música del organillo era apenas una insinuación en el aire. Sakura se dio la vuelta y notó con sorpresa que se habían alejado un buen trecho del campamento. Veía las caravanas y las tiendas, oía gritos y risas de cuando en cuando, pero se sentía extrañamente desgajada de todo aquello. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la hierba y arrancó una brizna.

—Soy más lista que ellos. Por lo menos, eso les hago creer. Y los domino, en parte por fuerza de voluntad. A la hora del adiestramiento, hay que establecer una especie de compenetración, un respeto mutuo, y, si tienes suerte, cierto afecto. Pero no te puedes fiar de ellos hasta el punto de bajar la guardia. Y sobre todo —añadió mirando a Shaoran, que se había sentado a su lado—, hay que recordar la regla básica del póquer. El farol —sonrió y se recostó sobre los codos—. ¿Usted juega al póquer?

—De tarde en tarde —el pelo dejo se extendía sobre la hierba, y él levantó un mechón—. ¿Y tú?

—A veces. Pete, mi ayudante… —Sakura escudriñó el patio trasero, luego sonrió y señaló con el dedo—. Ése de ahí, el que está junto a la segunda caravana, sentado con Mac Stevenson, el de la gorra de béisbol. Pete organiza una partida de vez en cuando.

—¿Quién es la niña de los zancos?

—La hija pequeña de Mac, Katie. Quiere salir con los zancos en el pasacalles. Se le da muy bien. Ahí está Eriol —dijo, y se echó a reír al ver que Eriol se caía de culo y aterrizaba junto a los zancos de Katie.

—¿El de Tomoyo? —preguntó Shaoran, que seguía observando la función improvisada que tenía lugar en la explanada.

—Si es que se sale con la suya. Ahora mismo, Eriol sólo tiene ojos para Meiling Ra. Pero Meiling no le hace ni caso. Le tiene el ojo echado a Vito. Y Vito se lo echa a todas.

—Qué lío —comentó Shaoran. Se enroscó en un dedo el mechón de pelo de Sakura—. Parece que hay mucho romance en la vida circense.

—Por lo que he leído —contestó ella—, lo hay en todas partes.

—¿Y tú en quién has puesto los ojos, Sakura? —le dio un tirón de pelo para hacerle volver la cara.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba. No tenía más. que inclinarse para besarlo. Le calibró con la mirada mientras aguardaba a que se le apaciguara el pulso. Era extraño, pensó, que aquel hombre surtiera tal efecto sobre ella. Con repentina claridad sintió el olor límpido y dulce de la hierba y notó el calor del sol. Los ruidos del circo habían quedado apagados al fondo de la escena. Oía a los pájaros llamarse de cuando en cuando con un agudo trino. Recordó el sabor de la boca de Shaoran y se preguntó si seguiría siendo el mismo.

—He estado demasiado ocupada para esas cosas —contestó. Su voz era firme, pero sus ojos tenían una expresión curiosa.

Por primera vez deseaba verdaderamente que la besara un hombre. Quería sentir de nuevo lo que había experimentado la noche anterior. Quería que Shaoran la abrazara, no delicadamente como había hecho la noche anterior, sino con fuerza, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Quería revivir aquella sensación de ligereza. Nunca había experimentado un deseo físico tan intenso, y por un momento examinó aquella sensación. Sentía en el estómago un hormigueo al mismo tiempo agradable y perturbador. Mientras permanecía ensimismada, en silencio, Shaoran la observaba, intrigado por la intensidad de sus ojos.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Me preguntaba por qué hace que me sienta tan rara —le dijo ella con franqueza. Shaoran sonrió, y ella notó que su sonrisa iba creciendo en su mirada antes de aflorar a su boca.

—¿Ah, sí? —sus palabras parecían haberle gustado—. ¿Sabías que tu pelo atrae la luz del sol? —Shaoran tomó un puñado y dejó que resbalara entre sus dedos—. Nunca había conocido a una mujer con el pelo así. Es una tentación en sí mismo. ¿En qué sentido hago que te sientas rara, Sakura? —preguntó mientras levantaba de nuevo los ojos hacia ella.

—Todavía no estoy segura —Sakura notó que su voz sonaba ronca. De pronto resolvió que no le haría ningún bien seguir sintiéndose rara o desear que Shaoran Li la besara. Se levantó y se sacudió la culera de los pantalones.

—¿Huyes? —Shaoran también se puso en pie, y Sakura levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

—Yo nunca huyo de nada, señor Li —el hielo afilaba su voz. Le irritaba el haber caído de nuevo bajo su embrujo—. Y menos aún de un abogado criado en la ciudad —añadió con desdén—. ¿Por qué no vuelve a Chicago y mete a alguien en la cárcel?

—Soy abogado defensor —contestó Shaoran despreocupadamente—. Saco a la gente de la cárcel.

—Muy bien, pues entonces vuelva a sacar a la calle a un delincuente.

Shaoran se echó a reír, y Sakura se enfadó aún más.

—Eso solventa las dos caras de la moneda, ¿no es eso? Me deslumbras, Sakura.

—No es ésa mi intención —ella dio un paso atrás para apartarse de sus ojos divertidos. No toleraría que se riera de ella—. Éste no es sitio para usted —le espetó—. Aquí no pinta nada.

—Al contrario —contestó él con voz fresca y despreocupada—. Pinto, y mucho. Soy el dueño del circo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con aspereza, extendiendo las manos como si quisiera hacer a un lado sus palabras—. ¿Porque lo dice en un trozo de papel? Eso es lo único que entienden los abogados, supongo: trozos de papel con extrañas palabrejas escritas. ¿A qué ha venido? ¿A echarnos un vistazo y calcular las pérdidas y las ganancias? ¿A qué precio se liquida un sueño, señor Li? ¿Qué valor le concede al espíritu humano? ¡Mírelo! —dijo agitando un brazo para abarcar el terreno que se extendía tras ellos—. Usted sólo ve tiendas de campaña y un montón de caravanas. No puede comprender lo que significa el circo. Pero Hien lo entendía. Lo amaba.

—Soy consciente de ello —la voz de Shaoran seguía siendo serena, pero había adquirido un filo acerado. Sakura vio que sus ojos se habían oscurecido y tenían una expresión recelosa—. También me lo dejó a mí.

—No entiendo por qué —Sakura se metió las manos en los bolsillos, exasperada, y se alejó de allí.

—Yo tampoco, te lo aseguro, pero así es.

Sakura se giró de golpe. Su melena la siguió en un arco apasionado.

—No vino a visitarlo ni una sola vez en treinta años. Ni una sola vez.

—Cierto —contestó Shaoran. Permanecía de pie con el peso distribuido equitativamente entre las dos piernas, observándola—. Naturalmente, algunas personas lo verían de otro modo. El tampoco fue a verme en treinta años.

—Su madre le dejó y se fue con usted a Chicago…

—No quiero hablar de mi madre —la interrumpió Shaoran expeditivamente.

Sakura se mordió la lengua para no replicar y volvió a alejarse de él. Sin embargo, no logró refrenarse por completo.

—¿Qué va a hacer con el circo? —preguntó.

—Eso es asunto mío.

—¡Vaya! —Sakura se dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos y masculló algo en una lengua que él no entendió—. ¿Cómo puede ser tan arrogante? ¿Cómo puede tener tanta sangre fría? —abrió los párpados. Sus ojos parecían oscurecidos por la ira—. ¿Es que las vidas de toda esa gente no significan nada para usted? ¿Es que el sueño de Hien no significa nada? ¿No tiene ya suficiente dinero sin tener que hacer más daño a los demás? La avaricia no la heredó de Hien.

—No voy a consentir que sigas por ese camino —le advirtió Shaoran.

—Seguiría hasta hacerte volver a Chicago, si pudiera —replicó ella.

—Me preguntaba cuánto carácter habría tras esos ojos verdes tan penetrantes —comentó Shaoran, viendo cómo teñía la pasión sus mejillas—. Y parece que hay mucho —Sakura se disponía a replicar, pero él la detuvo—. Espera un momento —ordenó—. Este circo es mío, te guste o no. Te convendría ir haciéndote a la idea. Cállate —añadió al ver que ella volvía a abrir la boca—. Legalmente, puedo hacer con mí… —titubeó un momento y luego continuó en tono cortante—: con mis bienes lo que quiera. No tengo el deber ni la intención de justificar mis decisiones ante ti.

Sakura se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos para evitar que le temblara la voz.

—No sabía que pudiera llegar a sentir antipatía por alguien tan rápidamente.

Shaoran hundió las manos en los bolsillos y se meció sobre los talones.

—Sakura, yo ya te desagradaba antes de conocerme.

—Eso es cierto —contestó ella con firmeza—. Pero en menos de veinticuatro horas ha conseguido desagradarme en persona. Tengo que hacer una función —dijo, volviéndose hacia la explanada. Aunque él no la siguió, sintió sus ojos fijos en ella hasta que alcanzó su caravana y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Media hora después, Eriol cruzó de un salto la entrada trasera de la gran carpa. Iba sin aliento después de un número muy largo, y enganchó una mano en sus tirantes morados mientras respiraba con ansia. Vio a Sakura junto a la yegua blanca. Ella tenía una mirada sombría y tormentosa, y los hombros rígidos y tiesos. Eriol reconoció los indicios. Alguien o algo había hecho enfadar a Sakura, y apenas tenía diez minutos para calmarse antes de salir a la pista.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un tirón de pelo.

—Eh.

—Hola, Eriol —Sakura se esforzó por mantener un tono de voz amable, pero Eriol advirtió los estragos de la emoción.

—Hola, Saku —contestó en el mismo tono.

—Corta el rollo —ordenó ella antes de alejarse unos pasos. La yegua la siguió dócilmente. Sakura llevaba algún tiempo intentando ordenar sus emociones. Pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Eriol detrás de ella.

—Nada —replicó Sakura, y luego se odió a sí misma por haber sido tan seca.

, que la conocía lo suficiente como para no ofenderse, insistió.

—Nada es uno de mis temas preferidos de conversación —le puso las manos sobre los hombros, haciendo caso omiso de su mal humor—. Vamos a hablar de ello.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—Exacto —comenzó a masajearle los hombros agarrotados por la tensión con sus manos enfundadas en guantes blancos.

—Vamos, Eriol —la bondad de Eriol resultaba irresistible. Sakura suspiró y dejó que la apaciguara—. Eres un idiota.

—No estoy aquí para que me halagues.

—Tuve una discusión con el dueño —Sakura soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos.

—¿A qué viene discutir con el dueño?

—Me pone furiosa —ella se giró bruscamente. Su melena restalló y se agitó con el movimiento—. No debería estar aquí. Si volviera a Chicago…

—Espera —detuvo su arrebato de furia zarandeando un poco sus hombros—. Sabes perfectamente que no debes ponerte así antes de actuar. Cuando estás en la jaula, no puedes distraerte. Tienes que pensar en lo que estás haciendo.

—No me pasará nada —masculló ella.

—Sakura… —había en su voz una nota de reproche mezclada con afecto y exasperación.

Ella levantó la mirada de mala gana. Era imposible resistirse a los ojos serios de Eriol en medio de su cara pintada de alegres colores. Exhaló un suspiro que parecía a medias un gemido y apoyó la frente sobre su pecho—. ¡Me pone enferma, Eriol! Podría echarlo todo a perder.

—Ya nos preocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento —sugirió él mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Pero él no nos entiende. No entiende nada.

—Bueno, entonces nos toca a nosotros hacerle comprender, ¿no crees?

Sakura levantó la mirada y arrugó la nariz.

—Qué lógico eres.

—Claro que sí —respondió él, y puso una pose. Mientras movía sus cejas naranjas, Sakura se echó a reír—. ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó Eriol, y luego agarró su cubo.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Bien, porque ésa es mi entrada.

Cuando desapareció detrás de la cortina, Sakura apoyó la mejilla contra la yegua y se frotó un momento contra ella.

—Pero no creo que yo sea la más indicada para hacerle comprender.

«Ojala no hubiera venido», añadió en silencio mientras montaba a lomos de la yegua. «Ojala no me hubiera fijado en que sus ojos son como los de Ari, ni en lo bonita que es su boca cuando sonríe», pensó. Se pasó con cautela la punta de la lengua por los labios. «Ojala no me hubiera besado». «Embustera», le dijo suavemente su conciencia al oído. «Reconócelo, te alegras de que te besara. No habías sentido nunca nada parecido, y, pase lo que pase, te alegras de que anoche te besara. Incluso querías que volviera a besarte hace un rato».

Se obligó a despejarse respirando hondo hasta que oyó que el jefe de pista la anunciaba. Con un talonazo hizo que la yegua irrumpiera en la carpa.

Las cosas no le salieron bien. El público la ovacionó, ajeno a cualquier problema, pero Sakura era consciente de que el número no estaba saliendo como la seda. Los gatos notaron su preocupación. La pusieron a prueba una y otra vez, y una y otra vez Sakura se vio obligada a alterar la sincronización para compensar sus errores. Cuando el número acabó, le dolía la cabeza por el esfuerzo. Tenía las manos pegajosas cuando dejó a Merlín en manos de Buck.

El hombretón la llamó tras cerrar la jaula.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó sin preámbulos. Por el extraño acento de enojo de su voz, Sakura comprendió que había presenciado al menos una parte del espectáculo. A diferencia del público, Buck había notado la diferencia—. Vuelve a entrar así en esa jaula y uno de esos gatos descubrirá a qué sabes.

—Estaba un poco desconcentrada, eso es todo —Sakura luchó contra el temblor que sentía en el estómago e intentó aparentar naturalidad.

—¿Un poco? —replicó Buck, que tenía un aspecto formidable tras la maraña de su barba rubia—. ¿A quién crees que vas a engañar? Llevo con estos gatos tan feos desde antes de que tú nacieras. Cuando se entra en esa jaula, hay que llevar el cerebro puesto.

Consciente de que tenía razón, Jo se rindió.

—Lo sé, Buck. Tienes razón —se echó el pelo hacia atrás con desgana—. No volverá a ocurrir. Supongo que estaba cansada y un poco distraída —le lanzó una mirada compungida.

Buck frunció el ceño y arrastró los pies. Nunca, en sus cuarenta y cinco años de vida, había sido capaz de resistirse a la sonrisa de una mujer.

—Está bien —masculló, y luego resopló y robusteció su voz—. Pero vete a echar una siesta en cuando acabe la función. Y nada de café. No quiero verte rondando por aquí hasta la hora de la cena.

—Está bien, Buck —contestó Sakura dócilmente, aunque le dieron ganas de sonreír. La debilidad empezaba a abandonar sus fuerzas, y el zumbido sordo del miedo iba desvaneciéndose entre sus sienes. Aun así, se sentía exhausta y aceptó de buen grado el tono imperioso, aunque extraño, de Buck. Una siesta, pensó mientras Buck se llevaba a Merlín, era justo lo que necesitaba. Además, era un buen modo de evitar a Shaoran Li el resto del día. Hizo a un lado su recuerdo y decidió matar el tiempo charlando con Vito el equilibrista mientras llegaba el final de la función.

* * *

Holaaaa! Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. Sakura como me dicen en los reviews si es un poco fría pero haber, es normal. Tiene sus motivos. Bueno ya visteis a Tomoyooo! Jeje, espero que os haya gustado. Y la verdad, alguna me dijo de plagiar, pero como ya dije, no es mía la historia así que no creo que sea plagio, además de que los personajes no son los mismos, y también pone que pondré la autora al final del fic.

La persona que no este de acuerdo con estas adaptaciones no esta en la obligación de leerlo, así que se vaya a leer otro fic y a los que hacemos esto nos dejen tranquilas.

Ahora si, un saludo y espero vuestros reviews con impacienciaaa!


	4. La vida de Hien Li

**POR AMOR…**

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro la pondré en el capitulo final, por si los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Llovió durante tres días. Era un aguacero sólido, no intenso pero sí constante. La lluvia siguió al circo en su camino hacia el norte. Pese a todo, los montadores hincaban las tiendas en campos empantanados y explanadas llenas de fango mientras la pista del hipódromo se cubría con paja y los artistas corrían furtivamente de las caravanas a las tiendas bajo paraguas chorreantes.

El descampado junto a Waycross, Georgia, estaba salpicado de charcos bajo un cielo denso y gris. Sakura se alegraba de que no hubiera prevista una función de tarde. A las seis era ya casi de noche, y el frío parecía burlarse del aire húmedo. Salió apresuradamente de la cocina después de comer una cena temprana. Decidió ir a ver cómo estaban los gatos y encerrarse luego en su caravana, correr las cortinas contra la lluvia y acurrucarse en compañía de un libro. Mientras tiritaba, concluyó que era una idea muy inspirada.

No llevaba paraguas, pero buscó refugio a duras penas bajo un sombrero gris de alas torneadas y un fino chubasquero. Agachó la cabeza y corrió por el barro, sorteando y saltando charcos. El sencillo placer de una tarde ociosa la hacía canturrear suavemente. Pero su canturreo cesó con un gemido sofocado cuando chocó con un objeto sólido. Unos dedos aferraron sus antebrazos. Antes de levantar la cabeza, Sakura comprendió que era Shaoran. Reconocía su contacto. Gracias a algunas astutas maniobras, se las había ingeniado para no quedarse a solas con él desde el día que se alejaron caminando juntos y miraron el circo desde la distancia.

—Discúlpeme, señor Li. Me temo que no iba mirando dónde iba.

—Puede que la lluvia haya mojado tu radar, Sakura —él no hizo ademán de soltarla. Irritada, Sakura se vio obligada a sujetarse el sombrero con una mano mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Sintió la frescura de la lluvia en la cara.

—No sé a qué se refiere.

—Yo creo que sí lo sabes —contestó Shaoran—. No hay ni un alma por aquí. Y llevas días rodeada por una multitud.

Sakura parpadeó para quitarse la lluvia de las pestañas. Admitió a regañadientes que había sido una tontería suponer que Shaoran no notaría su artimaña. Vio que él tampoco llevaba paraguas, ni se había molestado en ponerse un sombrero. Tenía el pelo más oscurecido por la lluvia, casi del mismo color que tendría uno de sus leones si le sorprendiera un chaparrón inesperado. Con aquella luz turbia resultaba difícil distinguir sus rasgos, pero la lluvia no podía disfrazar su aire burlón.

—Una observación interesante, señor Li —dijo ella fríamente—. Ahora, si no le importa, me estoy mojando —intentó apartarse, pero él no la soltó. Frunció el ceño, sorprendida, y, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho, empujó. Descubrió entonces que se había equivocado: bajo su figura delgada había mucha fuerza. Enfurecida por haberle juzgado mal y por verse superada, levantó los ojos de nuevo—. Suélteme —dijo entre dientes.

—No —contestó Shaoran con suavidad—. Creo que no.

Sakura lo miró con enfado.

—Señor Li, tengo frío, estoy empapada y me gustaría irme a mi caravana. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Primero, quiero que dejes de llamarme señor Li —Sakura hizo un mohín, pero guardó silencio—. Segundo, me gustaría que me concedieras una hora de tu tiempo para repasar la lista de personal —hizo una pausa. A través del chubasquero, Sakura sentía sus dedos sobre los brazos.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó, intentando parecer aburrida.

Durante un momento, se oyó sólo el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el suelo y el chapaleo de los charcos.

—Sí —dijo Shaoran en voz baja—. Creo que voy a quitarme esto de la cabeza.

Shaoran era rápida de reflejos, pero estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que no pudo esquivarlo. Y él era rápido. Su boca sofocó la protesta dejo. La abrazó, pegándole los brazos a los costados. Sakura había sentido la proximidad del cuerpo de un hombre otras veces al trabajar con los acróbatas o ensayar con los caballistas, pero nunca con tanta claridad. Sentía la cercanía de Shaoran en todas las fibras de su ser. Él tenía el cuerpo nervudo y duro como un látigo, y sus brazos eran fuertes, pese a que a ella le habían parecido débiles la primera vez que lo vio. Era, sin embargo, su boca lo que la cautivaba. No la besaba con suavidad, tentativamente, sino que se apoderaba de sus labios y saqueaba su boca exigiéndole más antes de que ella pudiera refrenarse.

Sakura se olvidó de la lluvia que seguía cayéndole en la cara. Se olvidó del frío. La sangre le fluía velozmente mientras su cuerpo se amoldaba al de Shaoran, y un dulce calor se iba extendiendo desde sus entrañas. Se olvidó de sí misma, o de la mujer que creía ser, y descubrió una nueva Sakura. Cuando Shaoran levantó la boca, ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados y paladeó los placeres que había dejado en sus labios al tiempo que trataba de evocar otros nuevos.

—¿Más? —murmuró él mientras le deslizaba la mano por la espalda, dejando una estela de calor—. Los besos pueden ser un pasatiempo peligroso, Sakura —bajó la cabeza de nuevo y le mordió el suave labio inferior—. Pero tú conoces bien el peligro, ¿verdad? —la besó con ansia, dejándola jadeante—. ¿Eres muy caliente sin tus gatos?

De pronto, a Sakura se le puso el corazón en la garganta. Sus piernas parecieron aflojarse, y un cosquilleo subió por su espalda. Conocía aquella sensación. Era así como se sentía cuando corría peligro con los gatos. Sólo reaccionaba cuando la puerta de la jaula de seguridad se cerraba a su espalda y la crisis había pasado. Entonces era cuando la asaltaba el miedo. Observó la mirada ambarina y directa de Shaoran y se le quedó la boca seca. Se estremeció.

—Tienes frío —la voz de Shaoran sonaba de pronto crispada—. No me extraña. Vamos a mi caravana. Te invito a un café.

—¡No! —contestó Sakura al instante con aspereza. Sabía que en ese momento era vulnerable y sabía también que no tenía experiencia suficiente para oponerse a él. Quedarse a solas con Shaoran era un riesgo demasiado grande.

El se apartó pero siguió agarrándola con fuerza. Escudriñó su cara, pero Jo no logró interpretar su expresión.

—Lo que acaba de ocurrir es personal —dijo Shaoran—. Estrictamente entre tú y yo. Opino que el amor debe ser un asunto privado. Eres muy atractiva, Sakura, y yo estoy acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiero, de una manera o de otra.

Sus palabras fueron como una inyección de adrenalina. Sakura sacó la barbilla y sus ojos centellearon.

—A mí nadie me consigue de ninguna manera —dijo con la mortífera calma de la furia—. Sólo hago el amor con alguien si yo quiero.

—Por supuesto —repuso Shaoran inclinando la cabeza tranquilamente—. Los dos sabemos que estarás dispuesta cuando llegue el momento. Podríamos hacer el amor con bastante éxito esa noche, pero creo que conviene que nos conozcamos mejor primero.

Sakura abrió y cerró temblorosamente la boca dos veces antes de poder hablar.

—Eres un arrogante y un caradura…

—Cierto —contestó Shaoran, lo cual volvió a dejarla perpleja—. Pero, por ahora, tenemos asuntos de los que ocuparnos y, aunque no me importa besar a una mujer en medio de un chaparrón, prefiero hablar de negocios en ambientes más secos —levantó una mano al ver que Sakura se disponía a protestar—. Ya te he dicho que el beso queda entre tú y yo como hombre y mujer. Los negocios de los que tenemos que ocuparnos atañen al propietario de este circo y a una artista contratada. ¿Entendido?

Sakura respiró hondo para que su voz sonara a un volumen normal.

—Entendido —dijo. Sin decir nada más, dejó que Shaoran la condujera a través del descampado resbaladizo.

Cuando llegaron a su caravana, la hizo entrar sin preámbulos. Sakura parpadeó para acostumbrarse al cambio de luz cuando apretó el interruptor de la pared.

—Quítate la chaqueta —dijo él enérgicamente, y le bajó la cremallera antes de que ella lograra hacerlo por sí misma. Sakura dio un paso atrás instintivamente y se llevó la mano a la cremallera. Shaoran se limitó a levantar una ceja y luego se quitó la chaqueta—. Voy por el café —recorrió la estrecha caravana y dobló la esquina más allá de la cual se hallaba la diminuta cocina.

Sakura se quitó despacio el sombrero empapado y dejó que su pelo cayera suelto. Con movimientos automáticos colgó el sombrero y la chaqueta en la percha que había junto a la puerta de la caravana. Hacía casi seis meses que no entraba en la caravana de Hien y, como si hubiera ido a visitar a un viejo amigo, la recorrió con la mirada en busca de cambios.

La misma pantalla descolorida adornaba la lámpara de la mesa de arce que Hien solía usar para leer. Estaba, sin embargo, derecha, y no ligeramente torcida, como de costumbre. El cojín que Lillie, la sastra, le había hecho hacía muchos años, una Navidad, reposaba aún sobre el agujero de quemadura del asiento del sofá. Sakura dudaba que Shaoran conociera la existencia de aquel agujero. La pipa de Hien se hallaba, como siempre, en la encimera, junto a la ventana lateral. Incapaz de resistirse, Sakura se acercó y pasó un dedo por la desgastada cazoleta de su pipa preferida.

—Nunca conseguiste cargarla bien —le dijo en un susurro al fantasma bienamado de su amigo. De pronto se estremeció. Giró la cabeza y vio a Shaoran observándola. Bajó la mano. Un extraño rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, como si la hubieran pillado desprevenida.

—¿Cómo tomas el café, Sakura?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Solo —le dijo, consciente de que Shaoran deseaba respetar la privacidad de sus pensamientos—. Sin nada, gracias.

Shaoran inclinó la cabeza y luego se giró para tomar dos tazas humeantes.

—Ven, siéntate —se acercó a la mesa de fórmica que había justo enfrente de la cocina—. Será mejor que te quites los zapatos. Están mojados.

Ella cruzó la caravana acompañada por el chirrido de sus zapatos, se sentó y tiró de los cordones mojados. Shaoran dejó ambas tazas sobre la mesa y desapareció al fondo de la caravana. Cuando regresó, Jo ya había empezado a beberse el café.

—Toma —le ofreció un par de calcetines.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, sorprendida.

—No, no importa. No necesito…

Se calló al ver que él se arrodillaba a sus pies.

—Tienes los pies helados —comentó Shaoran tras tocarlos. Se los frotó enérgicamente mientras Sakura permanecía callada, extrañamente conmovida por aquel gesto. El calor que generaban sus manos se iba difundiendo peligrosamente más allá de los tobillos—. Es culpa mía que te hayas mojado —prosiguió él al tiempo que le ponía un calcetín—, así que será mejor que me asegure de que mañana no te vas a pasar la actuación estornudando y sonándote los mocos. Qué pies tan pequeños —murmuró, y pasó el pulgar por la curva del tobillo mientras ella miraba enmudecida su coronilla.

Todavía había gotas relucientes prendidas de su pelo. De pronto sintió el deseo de quitárselas y palpar la textura de su cabello. Era vivamente consciente de su presencia y se preguntaba si siempre sería así cuando estuviera a su lado. Shaoran le puso el otro calcetín. Sus dedos se demoraron un instante en la pantorrilla de Sakura al tiempo que levantaba la vista. Ella lo miró, y la confusión oscureció sus ojos. Siempre había dominado su cuerpo, que de pronto parecía dispuesto a cruzar fronteras inexploradas aún para su mente.

—¿Sigues teniendo frío? —preguntó él con suavidad.

Sakura se humedeció los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—No. No, estoy bien.

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa indolente y masculina que afirmaba tan a las claras como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta que era consciente del efecto que surtía sobre ella. Su mirada la convenció de que disfrutaba de aquella sensación. Sakura lo observó ponerse en pie, pero no sonrió.

—Eso no quiere decir que vayas a salirte con la tuya —dijo en respuesta a su comunicación silenciosa.

—No, desde luego —Shaoran siguió sonriendo mientras escudriñaba posesivamente su cara—. Pero así es más interesante. Los casos que se abren y se cierran en un momento son invariablemente aburridos, no merece la pena seguir adelante si ya has ganado antes incluso de acabar el primer alegato.

Sakura levantó su taza y bebió un sorbo, concediéndose un momento para calmarse.

—¿Hemos venido a hablar de leyes o del circo, letrado? —preguntó, y dejó que sus ojos volvieran a posarse en los de Shaoran mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa—. Si vamos a hablar de leyes, me temo que va a llevarse una desilusión. No entiendo mucho de eso.

Shaoran se deslizó en una silla, a su lado.

—¿Y de qué entiendes, Sakura?

—De gatos —contestó ella—. Y del Colosal Circo Li. Le hablaré encantada de cualquiera de las dos cosas.

—Háblame de ti —repuso él y, recostándose, se sacó un cigarro del bolsillo.

—Señor Li… —comenzó a decir Jo.

—Shaoran —la interrumpió él al tiempo que encendía el mechero. Miró la punta del cigarro y después la miró a ella a través de la fina neblina del humo.

—Tenía la impresión de que querías que te informara sobre el personal.

—Formas parte de este circo, ¿no? —Shaoran exhaló el humo hacia el techo despreocupadamente—. Quiero informes acerca de toda la troupe, y no veo razón para que no puedas empezar por ti misma —sus ojos volvieron a posarse en ella—. Sígueme la corriente.

Sakura decidió resistirse lo menos posible.

—Es una historia bastante corta —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Llevo toda la vida en el circo. Cuando fui lo bastante mayor, empecé a trabajar como útil general.

Shaoran iba a agarrar la cafetera, pero se detuvo.

—¿Como qué?

—Útil general —repitió Sakura, y dejó que volviera a llenarle la taza—. Es un término circense que significa exactamente lo que dice. Los padres de Tomoyo, por ejemplo, son útiles generales. Tenemos también un montón de gente de paso que trabaja de eso. Y en el contrato de todos los artistas, después de las cláusulas generales, dice que deben contribuir al funcionamiento general del circo. En la mayoría de los circos, y sobre todo en un circo de carpa, no suele haber sitio para artistas con complejo de estrellas. Todo el mundo hace lo que es preciso, lo que hace falta. Buck, mi cuidador, actúa en la pista lateral si falta alguien, y es uno de los mejores montadores que tenemos. Pete es el mejor mecánico de la troupe. Eriol sabe tanto de electricidad como la mayoría de los chispas…, de los electricistas, quiero decir —dijo al ver que Shaoran levantaba una ceja—. Y es un equilibrista notable.

—¿Y tú? —Shaoran interrumpió el flujo de su conversación. Por un momento, Sakura titubeó, y sus manos, que no dejaban de gesticular, quedaron inmóviles—. Además de montar en caballos al galope sin riendas ni silla, dar órdenes a elefantes y enfrentarte a los leones —levantó su taza y la observó mientras bebía. En sus ojos brillaba una sonrisa. Sakura frunció el ceño y lo estudió detenidamente.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?

La sonrisa de Shaoran se borró al instante.

—No, Sakura, no me estoy riendo de ti.

Ella prosiguió.

—Si estamos en apuros, me encargo de la exhibición de animales raros en la pista lateral, o intervengo en el número aéreo. No en el trapecio —explicó, relajándose de nuevo—. Para mantener la sincronización hay que practicar constantemente. Pero a veces participo en la red española, ese número tan vistoso en el que las chicas se cuelgan de cuerdas y hacen movimientos idénticos. Este año van vestidas de mariposas.

—Sí, ya sé cuál es —Shaoran siguió mirándola mientras fumaba.

—Pero a Duffy le gusta usar a chicas con más curvas. Hacen doblete como bailarinas en el número final.

—Entiendo —una sonrisa asomó a la comisura de sus labios—Dime, ¿eran europeos tus padres?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, distraída.

—No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque te he oído hablar italiano y francés con mucha facilidad.

—En el circo es fácil aprender idiomas —dijo Sakura—Mis padres eran japoneses.

—Pero a pesar de todo, tu acento es perfecto en ambos casos.

—¿Qué? Ah —se encogió de hombros y se removió distraídamente en la silla, levantando los pies para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas—. Aquí hay gente de muchas nacionalidades. Hien solía decir que el mundo podía aprender del circo. Tenemos franceses, italianos, españoles, alemanes, japoneses, rusos, mexicanos, estadounidenses de todo el país y más todavía.

—Lo sé. Es como una ONU itinerante —echó la ceniza del cigarro en un cenicero de cristal—. Así que aprendiste algo de francés y de italiano por el camino. Pero, si llevas toda la vida viajando con el circo, ¿cómo ibas al colegio?

Su leve acento de reproche la hizo levantar la barbilla.

—Iba al colegio durante el descanso de invierno y tenía un profesor particular cuando estábamos de viaje. Aprendí las cuatro reglas, letrado, y algo más. Seguramente sé más de geografía y de historia que tú, y lo aprendí de fuentes más interesantes que los libros de texto. Imagino que sé más de animales y tengo más práctica curándolos que un estudiante de tercero de veterinaria. Hablo siete idiomas y…

—¿Siete? —la interrumpió Shaoran—. ¿Siete idiomas?

—Bueno, cinco con fluidez —puntualizó ella a regañadientes—. El alemán y el griego todavía me cuestan un poco, a no ser que pueda pensar despacio lo que estoy diciendo, y el griego no sé leerlo.

—¿Qué más lenguas hablas, además de francés, italiano e inglés?

—Español y ruso —Jo se quedó mirando su café con el ceño fruncido—. El ruso es muy útil. Lo uso para maldecir a los gatos durante la función. Hay poca gente que entienda los tacos en ruso, así que no hay problema.

La risa de Shaoran la hizo apartar la atención del café. Él se había recostado en la silla y sus ojos brillaban de regocijo. Sakura frunció aún más el ceño.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De ti, Sakura —dolida, ella comenzó a levantarse, pero Shaoran la detuvo agarrándola de los hombros—. No, no hay por qué ofenderse. Es que no puedo evitar que me haga gracia que te tomes tan a la ligera un logro del que alardearía cualquier lingüista —pasó tranquilamente un dedo sobre la boca fruncida de Sakura—. Me sorprendes continuamente —le pasó una mano por el pelo—. El otro día me dijiste algo refunfuñando. ¿Me estabas insultando en ruso?

—Probablemente.

Shaoran sonrió, bajó la mano y volvió a acomodarse en la silla.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a trabajar con los gatos?

—¿Delante del público? A los diecisiete años. Hien no me dejó debutar antes. Era mi tutor legal y el dueño del circo, así que me tenía pillada por ambos lados. Pero estaba lista desde los quince.

—¿Cómo perdiste a tus padres?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida.

—En un incendio —dijo con voz firme—. Cuando tenía siete años.

—¿Aquí?

Sakura sabía que no se refería al lugar donde se encontraban en ese momento, sino al circo. Skura bebió otro sorbo del café, que empezaba a enfriarse.

—Sí.

—¿No tenías más familia?

—El circo es mi familia —contestó ella—. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ser huérfana. Y Hien siempre estaba ahí.

—¿Ah, sí? —la sonrisa de Shaoran era levemente sarcástica—. ¿Cómo era como padre?

Sakura se quedó mirándolo un momento. ¿Estaba resentido?, se preguntaba. ¿O aquello le hacía gracia? ¿O era simple curiosidad?

—Nunca ocupó el papel de mi padre —contestó con calma—. Nunca lo intentó, porque ninguno de los dos quería que así fuera. Éramos amigos, estábamos todo lo unidos que pueden estar dos amigos, creo, pero yo ya había tenido un padre, y él un hijo. No buscábamos sustitutos. Tú no te pareces nada a él, ¿sabes?

—Sí —contestó Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros—, lo sé.

—Hien tenía una cara bonachona, llena de arrugas y pliegues —Sakura sonrió al pensar en él mientras pasaba distraídamente un dedo alrededor de la taza—. Y era moreno, aunque habían empezado a salirle canas cuando… —se interrumpió y un instante después se rehizo sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza—. Pero tu voz se parece a la suya. Tenía una voz realmente bonita. Ahora voy a hacerte una pregunta.

La expresión de Shaoran se hizo atenta. Luego le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Adelante.

—¿A qué has venido? El otro día perdí los estribos cuando te lo pregunté, pero sigo queriendo saberlo —era impropio de ella hacer preguntas indiscretas, y el malestar que sentía se filtró en parte en su voz—. Supongo que te habrá sido difícil dejar el bufete, aunque sea un par de semanas.

Shaoran se quedó mirando la boquilla de su cigarro con el ceño fruncido antes de apagarlo lentamente.

—Digamos que quería ver con mis propios ojos qué había fascinado tanto a mi padre todos estos años.

—Nunca viniste cuando estaba vivo —Shaoran juntó las manos bajo la mesa—. Ni siquiera te molestaste en venir a su entierro.

—Habría sido una hipocresía venir, ¿no crees?

—Era tu padre —los ojos dejo se oscurecieron aún más y su voz sonó afilada por el enojo.

—No te hagas la tonta, Sakura —contestó Shaoran con calma—. Para ser padre, hace falta mucho más que engendrar un hijo accidentalmente. Hien Li era un perfecto desconocido para mí.

—Le guardas rencor —Sakura se sentía de pronto dividida entre la lealtad hacia Hien y la comprensión hacia el hombre sentado a su lado.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza pensativamente.

—No. No, creo que de pequeño sí estaba resentido con él, pero… —se encogió de hombros—. Con los años, me fue dando igual.

—Era un buen hombre —afirmó Sakura, y se inclinó hacia delante como si quisiera hacerle comprender—. Sólo quería hacer feliz a la gente, mostrarles un poco de magia. Tal vez no tuviera madera de padre (algunos hombres no la tienen), pero era amable y bueno. Y estaba orgulloso de ti.

—¿De mí? —Shaoran pareció divertido—. ¿Y eso?

—Bah, eres odioso —musitó Sakura, dolida por su actitud desatenta. Se levantó de la silla, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse Shaoran la agarró del brazo.

—No, dímelo. Me interesa —le asía el brazo con delicadeza, pero ella sabía que podía apretarla si se resistía.

—Está bien —sacudió la cabeza para echarse el pelo a la espalda—. Hacía que le mandaran el periódico de Chicago a su oficina de Florida. Siempre buscaba tu nombre, algún artículo sobre un juicio en el que hubieras intervenido o sobre una fiesta a la que hubieras ido. Cualquier cosa. Debes comprender que, para nosotros, son muy importantes las críticas. Hien no era artista, pero era uno de los nuestros. Algunas veces me leía los artículos antes de recortarlos. Tenía un álbum de recortes —Sakura se soltó y entró en el dormitorio pasando junto a Shaoran. El gran baúl de madera seguía donde siempre, a los pies de la cama de Hien. Se arrodilló y levantó la tapa—. Aquí es donde guardaba todas las cosas que le importaban —empezó a revolver rápidamente los papeles y los recuerdos del baúl; antes no había tenido valor para tocarlo. Shaoran estaba en la puerta, observándola—. Lo llamaba su baúl de los recuerdos —se apartó el pelo con fastidio y siguió buscando—. Decía que los recuerdos eran la recompensa por volverse viejo. Aquí está —sacó un álbum verde oscuro y se sentó en cuclillas. Se lo tendió en silencio a Shaoran. Al cabo de un momento, él cruzó la habitación y lo tomó. Sakura oía sisear la lluvia en el suelo, fuera, mientras se miraban a los ojos. Shaoran abrió el álbum con una expresión ilegible en el semblante. El susurro de las páginas se sumó al leve sonido de la lluvia.

—Tenía que ser un hombre muy extraño —murmuró Shaoran—, si guardaba un álbum sobre un hijo al que nunca conoció —no había rencor en su voz—. ¿Qué era? —preguntó de pronto, volviendo a mirar a Sakura.

—Un soñador —contestó ella—. Siempre llevaba el reloj cinco minutos atrasado. Si colgaba un cuadro en la pared, siempre quedaba torcido. Y no lo enderezaba porque ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Siempre estaba pensando en el mañana. Supongo que por eso guardaba el ayer en el baúl —bajó la mirada y comenzó a ordenar el desbarajuste que ella misma había formado mientras Shaoran miraba el álbum. Un jirón de tela roja llamó su atención. Al echar mano de él, distinguió una forma familiar. Vaciló y luego sacó del baúl la vieja muñeca.

Era un triste trozo de plástico y seda descolorida, con la cara casi borrada. Le faltaba un brazo y una de las mangas colgaba, vacía. Bajo el gorrito rojo, el pelo rubio estaba enredado y crespo. En los delicados pies tenía pintadas unas zapatillas de ballet. Las lágrimas se agolparon tras los ojos de Sakura, que dejó escapar un leve gemido de alegría y desaliento.

Shaoran bajó la mirada y la vio agarrando la desastrada bailarina.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Nada —contestó Sakura con voz trémula mientras se levantaba rápidamente—. Tengo que irme —aunque lo intentó, no tuvo valor para dejar la muñeca en el baúl. Tragó saliva. No quería revelar sus emociones ante los ojos dorados e inteligentes de Shaoran. Quizá se pusiera cínico o, peor aún, burlón—. ¿Te importa que me quede con esto? —preguntó con tono cauteloso.

Shaoran se acercó a ella lentamente y la agarró de la barbilla.

—Es tuyo, por lo visto.

—Lo era —crispó los dedos sobre la cintura de la muñeca—. No sabía que la tenía Hien. Por favor —musitó. Tenía las emociones peligrosamente a flor de piel. Sentía la necesidad de apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro. Aquella tarde había sido una montaña rusa para sus sentimientos. Una montaña rusa que había culminado un momento antes con el descubrimiento de la más preciada posesión de su infancia. Sabía que, si no escapaba de allí, buscaría consuelo entre sus brazos. Y su propia flaqueza la asustaba—. Déjame pasar.

Por un instante, notó en su mirada que se resistía. Luego, Shaoran se apartó. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro leve y tembloroso.

—Te acompaño a tu caravana.

—No —dijo ella con excesiva premura—. No es necesario —puntualizó y, pasando a su lado, entró en la cocina. Se sentó y se puso los zapatos sin darse cuenta de que aún llevaba puestos sus calcetines—. No hace falta que volvamos a mojarnos los dos —estaba parloteando y era consciente de que Shaoran la observaba fijamente, pero incapaz de refrenarse—. Voy a ir a echarles un vistazo a mis gatos antes de entrar y…

Se detuvo en seco cuando él la agarró de los hombros y la hizo levantarse.

—Y no quieres arriesgarte a quedarte a solas conmigo en tu caravana, por si acaso cambio de idea.

Una áspera negativa tembló en sus labios, pero la expresión sagaz de los ojos de Shaoran la aplastó.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Eso también.

Shaoran le apartó el pelo del cuello y sacudió la cabeza. Le besó la nariz y fue a buscar su sombrero y su chaqueta al perchero. Sakura lo siguió cautelosamente. Cuando le alcanzó la chaqueta, se dio la vuelta y deslizó los brazos en las mangas. Antes de que pudiera darle las gracias, Shaoran le hizo darse la vuelta y le subió la cremallera. Sus dedos se detuvieron un instante en su cuello. Tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Tomó su pelo con una mano, se lo levantó y le puso el sombrero. Sus gestos eran inocentes, pero Sakura experimentó una extraña sensación de intimidad que la hizo tambalearse.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo Shaoran, bajándole el ala del sombrero sobre los ojos.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Apretó la muñeca contra su costado y abrió la puerta. El sonido de la lluvia retumbó en la caravana.

—Buenas noches —murmuró, y se adentró rápidamente en la oscuridad.

* * *

Holaaaa! Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capitulo.

Lo siento muchísimo por haber tardado tanto, pero es que este martes día 5, me operaron de urgencia de un neumotórax y pues salí ayer por la tarde, viernes 8 salí del hospital, y pues no pude hacer esto, lo siento muchísimo en serio, pero vamos, yo mas mal lo he pasado, con un tubo metido por 4 días en el pulmón =(, en fin, pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta y aunque tengo que guardar mucho reposo, puedo hacerlo.

Muchas gracias a todas las que me siguen y me han esperado.

Un saludo y espero vuestros reviews nuevamente con mucha impacienciaaa!


	5. Volveré

**POR AMOR...**

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro la pondré en el capitulo final, por si los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

La mañana olía a limpio. En la nueva explanada, los charcos relucían irisados. Al menos el cielo estaba azul, y sólo algunos cúmulos de nubes blancas e inofensivas flotaban sobre su superficie. En la tienda de la cocina se estaba sirviendo un concurrido y bullicioso desayuno. Sakura, que no tenía apetito, evitó pasar por allí. Estaba tensa e inquieta. A pesar de que tenía una mente disciplinada, sus pensamientos retornaban sin cesar a Shaoran Li y a la tarde que habían pasado juntos. Se acordaba de todo, desde la pasión instantánea del beso que se habían dado bajo la lluvia, hasta la serenidad de la voz de Shaoran al decirle buenas noches. Era extraño, se decía, que cada vez que empezaba a hablar con él olvidara que era el propietario del circo y el hijo de Hien. Siempre tenía que forzarse a recordar cuáles eran sus posiciones respectivas.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, se puso unos leo—tardos y un maillot. Era cierto, se dijo, que había fracasado a la hora de impedir que hubiera entre ellos una relación personal. Le resultaba difícil sofocar el deseo de reírse con él, de compartir una broma, de abrirle la puerta a la magia del circo. Si podía sentirla, pensó, llegaría a comprender aquel mundo. Aunque en privado podía reconocer que estaba interesada en él, no encontraba una razón clara para justificar el aparente interés que Shaoran sentía por ella.

«¿Por qué yo?», se preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza. Dio media vuelta, abrió su ropero y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la parte de dentro de la puerta. Vio a una mujer de estatura algo menor que la media y con un cuerpo al que le faltaban las generosas curvas de las bailarinas de Duffy. Las piernas, pensó, no estaban mal. Eran largas y estaban bien formadas, y tenía los muslos finos. Sus caderas eran estrechas, más propias de un chico que de una mujer, pensó con un mohín. Y su busto era una birria. Conocía a muchas mujeres en la troupe con más atractivo, y a una docena con mucha más experiencia que ella.

No veía nada en el espejo que pudiera atraer a un sofisticado abogado de Chicago. No reparó en la honestidad que brillaba en sus ojos verdes y exóticos, ni en la fortaleza de su mentón, ni en la promesa de sus labios carnosos. Veía un toque gitano en su tez morena y su pelo negro, pero no era consciente del atractivo que procedía del atisbo de algo salvaje e indomable bajo la superficie. El maillot negro mostraba a la perfección su cuerpo firme y ligero, pero la satinada tersura de su piel no le merecía ningún aprecio. Frunció el ceño mientras se recogía el pelo y empezaba a trenzárselo.

Shaoran debía conocer a montones de mujeres, pensó al tiempo que sus manos se afanaban en domeñar su gruesa mata de pelo. «Seguramente sale a cenar con una distinta cada noche. Todas llevan vestidos preciosos y perfume caro», pensó, torturándose con aquella idea. «Tienen nombres como Laura o Patricia, y se ríen en voz baja, con aire sofisticado». Levantó una ceja mientras se miraba en el espejo y soltó una risa baja y ligera. Arrugó la frente al sentir la oquedad de aquel sonido. «Hablan de amigos comunes, de los Wallace o los Jameson, mientras beben Beaujolais a la luz de las velas. Y cuando lleva a la más guapa a casa, escuchan a Chopin y beben coñac delante del fuego. Luego hacen el amor». Sintió una extraña tensión en el estómago, pero llevó su fantasía hasta el final. «La bella dama tiene experiencia, es apasionada y mundana. Su piel es suave y blanca. Cuando él se va, no se queda hecha polvo, sino que se comporta con madurez. Ni siquiera le importa si Shaoran la quiere o no».

Miró a la mujer del espejo y vio que tenía las mejillas húmedas. Mientras lloraba, llena de frustración, cerró de golpe la puerta. «¿Qué me pasa?», se preguntó, secándose las lágrimas. «Estoy rara desde hace días. Tengo que olvidarme de esto…, de lo que sea en lo que estoy metida». Se puso unas zapatillas de gimnasia, se echó una bata sobre el brazo y salió rápidamente de la caravana.

Se movía con cuidado, esquivando charcos y cualquier fantasía acerca de la vida amorosa de Shaoran Li. Antes de que llegara al centro de la explanada, vio a Tomoyo. Por la expresión de su cara, comprendió que estaba enfadada.

—Hola, Tomoyo —dijo, apartándose estratégicamente mientras la encantadora de serpientes cruzaba chapoteando un charco.

—No tiene remedio —replicó Tomoyo—. Te lo aseguro —prosiguió y, deteniéndose, la señaló agitando un dedo—. Esta vez se acabó. ¿Para qué pierdo el tiempo?

Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era mostrarse comprensiva.

—Has tenido mucha paciencia, desde luego —dijo—. Es mucho más de lo que se merece.

—¿Paciencia? —Tomoyo se llevó la mano al pecho en un gesto dramático—. ¡Más que un santo! ¡Pero hasta un santo tiene un límite! —se echó el pelo por detrás de los hombros y exhaló un fuerte suspiro—. Adiós. Creo que mi madre me está llamando.

Sakura siguió caminando hacia la carpa. Eriol pasó a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Está chiflada —masculló. Se detuvo y abrió los brazos de par en par. Parecía un hombre maltratado e inocente. Sakura se encogió de hombros. Eriol sacudió la cabeza y se alejó—. Está chiflada —repitió.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo hasta que se perdió de vista, y luego se dirigió a la carpa.

Dentro, Meiling contemplaba con adoración a Vito, que estaba ensayando un nuevo número en el alambre inclinado. El ruido de los ensayos retumbaba en la carpa: voces y golpes, el traqueteo del utillaje, el ladrido agudo de los perros de los payasos. En la pista principal, Sakura vio a los Beirot, un grupo de seis acróbatas que acababa de empezar a calentar. Contenta por el momento que había elegido, recorrió toda la carpa. Un silbido estridente sonó sobre su cabeza, y levantó la vista para saludar a Vito, que se balanceaba a cinco metros de altura sobre un fino cable colocado en ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados.

—Eh, guapa —gritó—, qué culo tan bonito tienes. Eres casi tan mona como yo.

—Nadie es tan mono como tú, Vito —contestó ella.

—Ah, lo sé —con un fuerte suspiro, ejecutó un giro perfecto—. Pero tengo que resignarme —le hizo un guiño lujurioso—. ¿Cuándo vas a ir conmigo a la ciudad, bonita? —preguntó como hacía siempre.

—Cuando enseñes a mis gatos a caminar por el alambre —contestó ella, como de costumbre. Vito se echó a reír y comenzó a bailar un chachachá con pies ligeros. Meiling le lanzó a Sakura una mirada furiosa. «Lo lleva crudo», pensó Sakura, «si se toma en serio los coqueteos inofensivos de Vito». Se detuvo a su lado, se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró con aire conspirador—: Si le hubiera dicho que sí, se hubiera caído del alambre.

—Yo iría —dijo Meiling con un lindo mohín—, si me lo pidiera.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se preguntó por qué el amor era siempre tan complicado. Era afortunada por no tener ese problema. Le dio a Meiling una palmada en el hombro para que se animara y se dirigió a la pista central.

Los Beirot eran seis hermanos, todos ellos bajitos y morenos, que habían emigrado desde Bélgica. Sakura entrenaba a menudo con ellos para mantenerse flexible y afinar sus reflejos. Todos le caían bien, conocía a sus mujeres e hijos y comprendía su peculiar mezcolanza de inglés y francés. Raoul era el mayor y el más recio de los seis. Debido a su complexión y su fuerza, era el que sostenía la pirámide humana. Fue él quien primero vio a Sakura y levantó una mano para saludarla.

—Halo —sonrió y se pasó la mano por las entradas—. ¿Vas a hacer volteretas?

Sakura se echó a reír y entró en la pista haciendo un rápido flic-flac. Le dijeron todos a una que era una chapuza, y ella les sacó la lengua.

—Sólo necesito calentar —dijo, haciéndose la ofendida—. Tengo que afinar los músculos.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Sakura entrenó con ellos haciendo estiramientos y ejercicios de calentamiento, torsiones de pecho y ejercicios de respiración. Sus músculos se calentaron y se aflojaron, y su corazón latía acompasadamente. Se sentía llena de energía y con la mente despejada. Como estaba de buen humor, se dejó convencer para hacer unas aprobaciones improvisadas. Dejó las más complicadas a los expertos y se conformó con hacer saltos hacia atrás, flic-flacs y torsiones siguiendo las órdenes de Raoul. Logró mantenerse treinta segundos sobre la pelota de rodar y se granjeó unos cuantos silbidos de sus compañeros al desmontar.

Se retiró cuando empezaron a practicar los saltos. Uno tras otro, se ponían en fila y corrían por turnos a lo largo de una rampa, saltaban sobre un trampolín y se elevaban para hacer saltos mortales o tirabuzones antes de aterrizar sobre la colchoneta. Se oía un constante flujo de francés mientras se llamaban los unos a los otros.

—Venga, Sakura —Raoul le hizo un gesto con la mano—. Te toca.

—Ah, no —ella sacudió la cabeza y echó mano de su bata—. De eso nada —se oyó un coro en francés de bromas e invitaciones—. Tengo que darles las vitaminas a mis gatos —les dijo, sacudiendo todavía la cabeza.

—Vamos, Sakura. Es divertido —Raoul sonrió y movió las cejas—. ¿No te gusta volar? —Sakura miró el trampolín, y Raoul comprendió que se sentía tentada—. Date una buena carrera —le dijo—. Haz una voltereta hacia delante y aterriza sobre mis hombros —se dio unas palmadas en los hombros para demostrarle que estaba preparado para la tarea.

Sakura sonrió y se mordió pensativamente el labio inferior. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se tomaba un rato para subirse al trapecio y volar de verdad. Parecía muy divertido. Le lanzó a Raoul una mirada severa.

—¿Me agarrarás?

—Raoul nunca falla —dijo él con orgullo, y se volvió hacia sus hermanos—. _N'est-ce pas_? —sus hermanos se encogieron de hombros y miraron al techo mientras mascullaban cosas incomprensibles—. ¡Bah! —hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

Sakura, que sabía que Raoul era un magnífico puntal, se acercó al trampolín. Aun así, volvió a mirarlo con los ojos entornados.

—Agárrame —ordenó, sacudiendo un dedo.

—Chérie —se colocó en posición con un elegante movimiento de la mano—, esto es pan tomado.

—Pan comido —le corrigió Sakura. Luego respiró hondo, contuvo el aliento un momento y echó a correr. Al salir despedida por el trampolín, dio una voltereta y vio la carpa del revés. Se sintió bien. Cuando la carpa comenzó a enderezarse, ella se estiró para el aterrizaje, manteniendo los músculos relajados. Tocó con los pies los fuertes hombros de Raoul y se ladeó ligeramente antes de que él la agarrara con fuerza de los tobillos. Se enderezó y ejecutó unos elegantes movimientos con los brazos mientras recibía aplausos y silbidos exagerados. Se bajó con destreza y Raoul la agarró de la cintura para que rebotara al aterrizar.

—¿Cuándo quieres unirte al show? —le preguntó al tiempo que le daba una amistosa palmada en el trasero—. Te pondremos en el poste de equilibrios.

—No, gracias —Sakura sonrió y volvió a recoger su bata—. Me quedo con mis gatos —saludó alegremente, metió un brazo en una manga y se dirigió a la pista de los caballos, pero se paró en seco al ver a Shaoran apoyado contra la barandilla de la primera fila de asientos.

—Asombroso —dijo él, y se irguió para acercarse a ella—. Pero, claro, se supone que en el circo todo es asombroso, ¿no? —levantó la otra manga de su bata y le metió el brazo en ella—. ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?

—Cientos de cosas —contestó Sakura, que se había tomado en serio la pregunta—. En realidad, sólo soy competente con los animales. El resto es sólo juego y espectáculo.

—Esta última media hora me has parecido muy competente —repuso él mientras le sacaba la trenza de debajo de la bata.

—¿Tanto tiempo llevas ahí?

—Entré cuando Vito estaba comentando lo bonito que es tu trasero.

—Ah —Sakura se echó a reír y miró a Vito, que estaba flirteando con Meiling—. Está loco.

—Puede ser —contestó Shaoran, y la agarró del brazo—, pero de vista anda bien. ¿Te apetece un café?

Sakura recordó de inmediato la noche anterior y sacudió la cabeza, temiendo verse de nuevo arrastrada por sus encantos.

—Tengo que cambiarme —dijo mientras se anudaba la bata—. Tenemos función a las dos. Quiero ensayar con los gatos.

—Es increíble la cantidad de tiempo que dedicáis a vuestro arte. Parece que los ensayos se confunden con las actuaciones, y las actuaciones con los ensayos.

Sakura se ablandó al oír que se refería a las habilidades circenses como a un arte.

—Los artistas siempre quieren ir un poco más allá. Es una lucha constante para conseguir la perfección. Incluso cuando una actuación sale bien y lo sabes, estás ya pensando en la siguiente. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo mejor, o más grande, o más rápido, o más alto?

—¿Nunca os dais por satisfechos? —preguntó Shaoran cuando salieron a la luz del sol.

—Si nos diéramos por satisfechos, no habría razón para volver a hacerlo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero parecía distraído, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

—Tengo que irme esta tarde —dijo casi para sí mismo.

—¿Irte? —el corazón de Sakura se detuvo un instante. Sintió de pronto una angustia tan arrolladora e inesperada que tuvo que tomarse un momento para calmarse—. ¿Vuelves a Chicago?

Shaoran se paró y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Um? Ah, sí.

—¿Y el circo? —preguntó Sakura, avergonzada porque ésa no hubiera sido su primera preocupación. De repente cobró conciencia de que no quería que se marchara.

Shaoran frunció el ceño un momento y luego siguió caminando.

—No tiene sentido alterar el programa de este año —su voz sonaba crispada y profesional.

—¿De este año? —repitió ella con cautela.

Shaoran se giró para mirarla.

—Aún no he decidido qué voy a hacer con él, pero no haré nada hasta el final del verano.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Entiendo. Entonces, tenemos un aplazamiento.

—En cierto modo —contestó Shaoran.

Sakura se quedó callada un momento, pero no pudo evitar preguntar:

—Entonces, ¿no vas a…? Quiero decir ¿te vas a quedar en Chicago? ¿No vas a acompañarnos?

Esquivaron un charco antes de que Shaoran contestara.

—Creo que no puedo tomar una decisión sensata respecto al circo después de una visita tan corta. Uno de mis casos se ha complicado y tengo que revisarlo personalmente, pero volveré dentro de una semana o dos.

El alivio embargó a Sakura. Shaoran iba a volver, le gritaba una vocecilla al oído. «Pero a ti no debería importarte», le susurraba otra.

—Dentro de un par de semanas estaremos en Carolina del Sur —dijo con naturalidad. Habían llegado a su caravana y agarró el picaporte antes de volverse para mirarlo. «Es sólo que quiero que entienda lo que significa el circo», se dijo mientras levantaba la mirada hacia él. «Sólo quiero que vuelva por eso». El saber que se estaba engañando a sí misma le hacía difícil sostenerle la mirada.

Shaoran sonrió y dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la cara de Sakura.

—Sí, Duffy me ha dado la ruta. Os encontraré. ¿No vas a pedirme que entre?

—¿Entrar? —repitió Sakura—. Ah, no, ya te he dicho que tengo que cambiarme y… —mientras hablaba dio un paso adelante. Algo en los ojos de Shaoran decía que era necesario mantenerse firme. Había visto una mirada parecida en los ojos de un león que contemplaba tomarse una libertad peligrosa—. Ahora no tengo tiempo. Si no nos vemos antes de que te vayas, que tengas un buen viaje —se giró y abrió la puerta. Notó un movimiento y dio media vuelta, pero no antes de que Shaoran la empujara suavemente y entrara tras ella. Mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda, Jo se encrespó, llena de furia. No le gustaba que la vencieran aplicando la estrategia—. Dígame, letrado, ¿conoce usted alguna ley sobre el allanamiento de morada?

—En este caso no tendría aplicación —contestó él suavemente—. Nadie ha forzado la cerradura —miró a su alrededor, fijándose en la atractiva sencillez de la caravana dejo, en la que imperaban los tonos terrosos, sin adornos. El linóleo beis y marrón estaba impecable. La caravana tenía la misma disposición que la de Hien, pero había allí toques más delicados. En las ventanas había cortinas, en lugar de persianas, el sofá de color verde bosque estaba cubierto de grandes y cómodos cojines y en un fino jarrón de cristal había un ramo de flores silvestres. Shaoran no dijo nada, pero se acercó a un baúl de laca negra que había justo enfrente de la puerta. Sobre él reposaba un libro que recogió mientras Sakura seguía echando chispas.

—El Conde de Montecristo —leyó en voz alta, abriendo el libro—. En francés —añadió al tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

Sakura se lo arrancó de la mano.

—Fue escrito en francés —masculló—, así que lo leo en francés —irritada, levantó la tapa del baúl para guardar el libro y quitarlo de su alcance.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿Son todos tuyos? —Shaoran detuvo la tapa cuando bajaba y pasó la otra mano por los libros—. Tolstoi, Cervantes, Voltaire, Steinbeck… ¿De dónde sacas tiempo para leer todo esto en este mundo de locos?

—Lo saco —contestó Sakura con un brillo en los ojos—. De mi tiempo. El hecho de que seas el propietario no significa que puedas entrar aquí, revolver mis cosas y preguntarme qué hago con mi tiempo libre. Ésta es mi caravana. Todo lo que hay en ella es mío.

—Espera, espera —Shaoran detuvo su retahíla—. No te estaba pidiendo cuentas sobre tu tiempo libre, sólo me sorprendía que encontraras tiempo para leer estas cosas. No soy un experto en tu oficio, así que sería una estupidez criticar el tiempo que le dedicas. En segundo lugar —dijo dando un paso hacia ella, pero, aunque Sakura se envaró, no la tocó—, te pido disculpas por «revolver tus cosas», como tú dices. Me interesaba por varias razones. Primero, porque yo también tengo una buena biblioteca. Parece que tenemos intereses comunes, nos guste o no. En cuanto a entrar sin permiso en tu caravana, puedo recomendarte un par de abogados repugnantes que te cobrarán un ojo de la cara.

Su último comentario hizo aflorar una sonrisa desganada a los labios de Jo.

—Me lo pensaré —bajó la tapa del baúl con más cuidado del que pensaba inicialmente. Se daba cuenta de que no había sido muy amable—. Perdona —dijo al volverse hacia él.

Los ojos de Shaoran reflejaban curiosidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Por enfadarme contigo —levantó los hombros y los dejó caer—. Creía que me estabas criticando. Supongo que soy demasiado suspicaz.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que él contestara.

—Acepto tus disculpas innecesarias si contestas a una pregunta.

Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido, desconcertada.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿El Tolstoi está en ruso?

Sakura se echó a reír y se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Sí.

Shaoran sonrió. Le gustaban los dos pequeños hoyuelos que aparecían en sus mejillas cuando se reía.

—¿Sabías que, aunque estás guapa siempre, te pones aún más guapa cuando sonríes?

Sakura dejó de reírse bruscamente. No estaba acostumbrada a aquella clase de cumplidos y se quedó mirándolo sin saber cómo reaccionar. De pronto se le ocurrió que las mujeres sofisticadas que se había imaginado esa mañana sabrían exactamente cómo comportarse. Habrían podido sonreír o echarse a reír mientras le lanzaban la réplica adecuada. Pero Sakura Kinomoto no era así, se dijo mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Shaoran.

—Yo no sé flirtear —dijo con sencillez.

Shaoran ladeó la cabeza y una expresión que Sakura no pudo analizar cruzó sus ojos. Dio un paso adelante.

—No estaba flirteando contigo, Sakura, estaba haciendo una observación. ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres preciosa?

Estaba demasiado cerca, pero en los estrechos confines de la caravana Sakura tenía poco espacio para maniobrar. Tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás parar mantener los ojos al nivel de los suyos.

—No como tú —puso rápidamente una mano sobre su pecho para mantener la leve distancia que los separaba. Sabía que estaba atrapada, pero eso no significaba que estuviera indefensa.

Shaoran le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios, dándole la vuelta. Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario.

—Tus manos son exquisitas —murmuró él mientras trazaba con un dedo la línea azul de las venas del dorso de su mano—. Finas, de dedos largos. Y las palmas demuestran que trabajas duro. Eso las hace aún más interesantes —levantó los ojos hacia su cara—. Como tú.

A ella se le había enronquecido la voz, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No sé qué se supone que debo decir cuando me dices cosas así —bajo la bata, sus pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su corazón acelerado—. Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

—¿De veras? —Shaoran le pasó el dorso de la mano por la mandíbula—. Es una pena, porque cuanto más te miro, más cosas podría decir. Eres una criatura cautivadora, Sakura.

—Tengo que cambiarme —dijo ella con la voz más firme que pudo—. Tienes que irte.

—Eso es cierto, por desgracia —murmuró él, y la agarró de la barbilla—. Vamos, dame un beso de despedida.

Sakura se puso rígida.

—No creo que sea necesario…

—No podrías estar más equivocada —le dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza—. Es sumamente necesario —sus labios se rozaron con la suavidad de un susurro. Shaoran

la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí ejerciendo la mínima presión—. Bésame, Sakura—le ordenó suavemente—. Rodéame con los brazos y bésame.

Ella se resistió un momento, pero la atracción de su boca le resultaba irresistible. Dejó que el instinto gobernara su voluntad y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Su boca se abrió y comenzó a moverse bajo la de Shaoran, ofreciéndose a él. Su rendición pareció avivar las llamas de la pasión de Shaoran. El beso se hizo más apremiante. Shaoran la apretó contra sí. Ella dejó escapar un gemido que no era de protesta, sino de maravillado asombro. Metió los dedos entre su pelo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Sintió que su bata se aflojaba y que las manos de Shaoran subían por sus costados. Al sentir su contacto, se estremeció y notó que su piel se calentaba y se enfriaba sucesivamente, a toda prisa.

Cuando le tocó los pechos, dio un respingo y tomó aire rápidamente.

—Tranquila —murmuró Shaoran contra su boca. Sus manos la tocaban suavemente, persuadiéndola para que se relajara de nuevo. Le besó las comisuras de la boca y esperó a que ella se calmara para volver a ahondar el beso. El fino maillot se ceñía a su cuerpo sin levantar barreras contra el calor de los dedos de Shaoran, que se movían despacio, demorándose sobre su pezón, explorando la suavidad de su pecho, deslizándose hasta su cintura para trazar luego el contorno de su cadera.

Ningún hombre la había tocado tan libremente. Sakura era incapaz de detenerle, se sentía indefensa ante el deseo creciente de que la tocara de nuevo. ¿Sería aquello la pasión sobre la que había leído tan a menudo? ¿La pasión que llevaba a los hombres a la guerra, a luchar contra toda lógica, a arriesgarlo todo? De pronto creía entenderlo. Se aferró a él mientras Shaoran le enseñaba (y ella aprendía) las exigencias de su propio cuerpo. Su boca ansiaba el sabor de Shaoran. Estaba segura de que permanecía entre sus brazos mientras pasaban volando las estaciones y las décadas, mientras los mundos se destruían y volvían a renacer.

Pero, cuando él se apartó, Sakura vio el mismo sol entrando por las ventanas. La eternidad sólo había durado un momento.

Incapaz de hablar, se limitó a mirarlo. Sus ojos tenían una mirada lúcida y turbia, y el deseo hacía refulgir sus mejillas. Pero, por alguna razón, aunque aún temblaba, su boca conservaba su juvenil inocencia. Shaoran posó los ojos en ella al tiempo que deslizaba indolentemente las manos sobre su espalda.

—Cuesta creer que soy el primer hombre que te toca —murmuró mientras escudriñaba sus ojos—. Es muy excitante. Sobre todo, descubrir que tu pasión está a la altura de tu belleza. Creo que me gustaría hacer el amor contigo a la luz del día para ver cómo se difumina poco a poco ese maravilloso dominio sobre ti misma. Tendremos que discutirlo cuando vuelva.

Sakura intentó insuflar fuerza a sus miembros, consciente de que estaba a punto de entregarle su voluntad.

—El que haya dejado que me beses y me toques no significa que vaya a dejar que me hagas el amor —levantó la barbilla, sintiendo que recuperaba la confianza—. Si así fuera, sería porque es lo que quiero, no porque tú me lo digas.

La expresión de los ojos de Shaoran cambió.

—Muy bien —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza—. Sencillamente, tendré que conseguir que sea lo que quieres —volvió a agarrarla de la barbilla y la besó brevemente. Sakura mantuvo los ojos abiertos como la primera vez y lo observó. Sintió que él sonreía contra su boca antes de levantar la cabeza—. Eres la mujer más fascinante que he conocido nunca —dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta—. Volveré —dijo, y la saludó con la mano descuidadamente antes de cerrarla a su espalda.

Sakura se quedó con la mirada perdida.

¿Fascinante?, repitió al tiempo que se tocaba los labios todavía calientes con la punta de los dedos. Corrió a la ventana, se arrodilló en el sofá que había debajo y vio alejarse a Shaoran.

Entonces comprendió con sobresalto que ya le echaba de menos.

* * *

Holaaaa! Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capitulo.

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios animándome, si, ya estoy mejor. Y haber, para los que no lo sepan, un neumotórax espontáneo es la acumulación de aire entre el pulmón y la pleura, a mi me ocurrió esto en el lado derecho. Si no se saca pronto el aire, el pulmón derecho iba a desplazarse al lado izquierdo para poder realizar su función bien y pues haciendo esto, aplastaría al corazón dejando así que la sangre no circulara y me hubiera dado un paro cardiaco.

Por eso, había que sacar el aire ese cuanto antes. Me metieron un tubo conectado a ese hueco entre el pulmón y la pleura por 4 días, aspirando el aire ese malo.

Dicen que los neumotórax espontáneos, ocurren porque los típicos gases que tenemos, ósea, aire, se acumulan de vez en cuando en donde no deben y se acumulan ahí, por lo tanto, tomándote pastillas para el aire que tenemos en el cuerpo no sirve, cuando esta entre la pleura y el pulmón, solamente se pueden sacar con un tubo. Y tienen que dejarte ingresada para ver cuando dejas de echar ese aire malo.

¡Y aquí estoy! No puedo mover mucho el brazo derecho porque me tira la herida, de vez en cuando me dan pinchazos el pecho porque eso por dentro se esta curando de pero bueno, en fin, ya podré. También tengo que hacer ejercicios respiratorios cada hora así que espero ponerme bien pronto.

Vaya rollo que os he contado, pero bueno, por lo menos, ya sabéis lo que tuve y ya sabéis también más cosas de la medicina. ;)

Muchísimas gracias a las que me han comentado el capitulo anterior y espero que este no defraude jeje, estuvo interesante ehh… =)

Muchas gracias también a todas las que me siguen y me han esperado.

Un saludo y espero vuestros reviews nuevamente con mucha impacienciaaa!


	6. Regresa con él, un nuevo descubrimiento

**POR AMOR…**

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro la pondré en el capitulo final, por si los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Sakura descubrió que las semanas podían alargarse como si fueran años. Durante la segunda semana de ausencia de Shaoran, había escudriñado cada nueva explanada buscando algún rastro de él. Había escrutado las multitudes de paisanos que iban a ver cómo se levantaba la carpa, y a medida que pasaban los días y su ausencia se prolongaba, fue oscilando entre la rabia y la desesperación. Sólo en la jaula lograba concentrarse, consciente de que no podía hacer otra cosa. Pese a todo, le resultaba cada vez más difícil relajarse después de actuar. Cada mañana sentía que Shaoran volvería ese día. Y cada noche yacía inquieta, esperando a que se alzara el sol.

La primavera estaba en su esplendor. Los descampados cubiertos de hierba alta olían a ella. El perfume de las flores silvestres pisoteadas impregnaba a menudo el aire. Mientras la caravana del circo avanzaba hacia el norte, los días se iban haciendo más largos y el sol se demoraba hasta que, ya muy tarde, se hacía de noche. Mientras otros miembros de la troupe disfrutaban del buen tiempo y del cielo providencialmente soleado, Sakura pasaba los días en vilo.

Se le pasó por la cabeza que, tal vez, al regresar a su vida cotidiana en Chicago, Shaoran había decidido no volver. En Chicago disponía de confort, de riqueza, de mujeres elegantes. ¿Para qué iba a volver? Sakura procuró no pensar en el destino último del circo. No se sentía capaz de afrontar la posibilidad de que Shaoran clausurara el espectáculo al final de la temporada. Se decía que sólo quería que volviera para convencerlo de que mantuviera abierto el circo. Pero el recuerdo de sus abrazos interfería demasiado a menudo en sus cavilaciones. Poco a poco fue resignándose y consiguió llenar el extraño vacío que sentía a fuerza de trabajo.

Encontró tiempo para darle lecciones a Gerry varios días a la semana. Al principio, sólo le había permitido trabajar con los dos cachorros de la colección de animales raros. Le consentía que jugara con ellos y que los alimentara protegiéndose con guantes de cuero, y lo animaba a enseñarles trucos sencillos con ayuda de trocitos de carne cruda. Sakura se alegraba tanto como él cuando los gatos recompensaban su paciencia obedeciendo.

Veía potencial en Gerry, en su sincero amor por los animales y en su determinación. Lo que más le preocupaba era que no hubiera desarrollado aún un miedo prudencial. Seguía siendo demasiado despreocupado, y ella sabía por experiencia que a la despreocupación seguía el descuido. Cuando le pareció que había progresado lo suficiente, decidió que diera el siguiente paso en su entrenamiento.

Ese día no había sesión matinal, y en el interior de la carpa ensayaban aquí y allá los artistas. Sakura iba vestida con botas y pantalones caquis y una blusa de manga larga remetida en la cintura. Observaba a Gerry mientras se pasaba el mango del látigo por la mano. Estaban juntos en la jaula de seguridad, y le estaba dando instrucciones.

—Está bien, Buck va a dejar entrar a Merlín por la rampa. Es el más tratable de todos, aparte de Ari —se detuvo un momento, y su mirada se entristeció—. Ari ya ni siquiera puede ensayar —apartó de sí la tristeza que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella y prosiguió—. Merlín te conoce, está familiarizado con tu voz y tu olor —Gerry asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva—. Cuando entre, tienes que ser mi sombra. Muévete cuando me mueva, y no hables hasta que te lo diga. Si te asustas, no corras —le agarró del hombro para recalcar sus palabras—. Eso es muy importante, ¿entendido? No corras. Si quieres salir, dímelo y te llevaré a la jaula de seguridad.

—No correré, Sakura —le prometió, y se secó en los vaqueros las manos humedecidas por los nervios.

—¿Estás listo?

Gerry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.

Sakura abrió la puerta que llevaba a la gran jaula y dejó que Gerry pasara tras ella antes de cerrarla. Caminó hasta el centro del foso con paso seguro y firme.

—Déjalo entrar, Buck —gritó, y un instante después oyó el chirrido de los barrotes. Merlín entró sin prisa y se subió de un salto a su pedestal. Abrió la boca en un enorme bostezo antes de mirar a Sakura—. Hoy te toca un solo, Merlín —dijo ella mientras avanzaba hacia el animal—. Y tú eres la estrella. Ven conmigo —ordenó mientras Gerry miraba pasmado al gran gato. Merlín le lanzó una mirada desinteresada y esperó.

Sakura levantó el brazo, y el león se sentó.

—Ya sabes —le dijo al chico de su espalda— que para adiestrar a un gato lo primero que hay que enseñarle es a ocupar su sitio. El público ni siquiera lo considera un truco. Enseñarle a sentarse levantando las patas —prosiguió mientras le hacía una seña a Merlín para que bajara las patas delanteras—suele llevar un poco más de tiempo. Primero hay que fortalecer los músculos de sus cuartos traseros —le hizo otra seña a Merlín para que levantara las patas y después, con una rápida orden, le hizo dar zarpazos al aire y rugir—. Eres un actor maravilloso —dijo con una sonrisa, y le hizo volver a bajar—. Hay que dar siempre el primer movimiento de cada indicación en la misma postura y con el mismo tono de voz. Hace falta paciencia y repetir. Ahora voy a hacerle bajar del pedestal.

Sakura hizo restallar el látigo sobre las cascas que cubrían el suelo y Merlín se bajó de un salto.

—Ahora le llevo al lugar donde quiero que se eche —mientras se movía, Sakura se aseguró de que su aprendiz la seguía—. La jaula es circular y tiene catorce metros de diámetro. Tienes que conocer de memoria cada palmo. Debes saber exactamente a qué distancia estás de los barrotes en todo momento. Si retrocedes y te chocas con ellos, no tendrás espacio para maniobrar si hay algún problema. Ese es uno de los mayores errores que puede cometer un adiestrador —a una señal suya, Merlín se echó en el suelo y se tumbó de lado—. Date la vuelta, Merlín —dijo con energía, y el gato comenzó a rodar por el suelo—. Hay que usar sus nombres a menudo, los mantiene en sintonía contigo. Tienes que conocer las particularidades de cada gato.

Sakura se movió con Merlín y luego le indicó que parara. Cuando el león rugió, le frotó la coronilla con el mango del látigo.

—Les gusta que los mimen, como a los gatos domésticos, pero no son mascotas. Es esencial que nunca confíes en ellos del todo y que recuerdes siempre que el que manda eres tú. No se los domina pinchándolos, pegándoles o dándoles gritos, lo cual no es sólo que sea cruel sino que crea un gato malvado y de poco fiar, sino con paciencia, respeto y fuerza de voluntad. Jamás hay que humillarlos. Tienen derecho a su orgullo. Con ellos hay que ir de farol, Gerry —dijo mientras levantaba los brazos para que Merlín se pusiera de pie sobre las patas traseras—. El ser humano es una incógnita. Por eso usamos leones criados en la jungla y no gatos nacidos en cautividad. Ari es la excepción. Un gato nacido y criado en cautividad está demasiado familiarizado con el hombre, de modo que pierdes tu ventaja —se movió hacia delante con los brazos todavía levantados. Merlín la siguió caminando sobre las patas traseras. Puesto en pie, medía más de dos metros y se elevaba por encima de su cuidador—. Puede que te tengan afecto, pero también te tienen poco respeto y ningún miedo. Por desgracia, a menudo sucede lo mismo cuando un gato lleva demasiado tiempo con el mismo entrenador. No se hacen más dóciles cuanto más tiempo llevan actuando, sino más peligrosos. Te ponen a prueba constantemente. El truco consiste en hacerles creer que eres indestructible.

Hizo bajar a Merlín y el animal bostezó de nuevo antes de que le mandara a su asiento.

—Si uno te lanza un zarpazo, tienes que pararle los pies de inmediato, porque volverá a intentarlo una y otra vez, y cada vez se acercará más. Normalmente, cuando un adiestrador sale herido de una jaula, es porque ha cometido un error. Los gatos lo notan enseguida. A veces dejan pasar los errores, y a veces no. Éste me ha dado un buen golpe en el hombro de vez en cuando. Tenía las uñas retraídas, pero siempre cabe la posibilidad de que alguna vez se le olvide que sólo está jugando. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Cientos —dijo Gerry mientras se secaba la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Sólo que ahora no se me ocurre ninguna.

Sakura se echó a reír y volvió a rascarle la cabeza a Merlín cuando el animal rugió.

—Te vendrán luego. La primera vez es difícil retener algo, pero cuando te relajes te acordarás de todas las preguntas que tenías. Está bien, ya conoces la señal. Haz que se siente levantando las patas delanteras.

—¿Quién, yo?

Sakura se hizo a un lado para que Merlín pudiera ver claramente a su pupilo.

—Puedes estar tan asustado como quieras —dijo tranquilamente—. Pero que no se te note en la voz. Míralo a los ojos.

Gerry se pasó la mano por el muslo y luego la levantó como había visto hacer a Sakura cientos de veces.

—Arriba —le dijo al gato con voz pasablemente firme.

Merlín se quedó mirándolo un momento y luego miró a Sakura. «Este es un novato que no merece mi consideración», parecían decirle sus ojos. Sakura mantuvo un semblante inexpresivo.

—Te está poniendo a prueba —le dijo a Gerry—. Es un veterano y cuesta un poco más engañarle. Muéstrate firme y esta vez usa su nombre.

Gerry respiró hondo y repitió la señal con la mano.

—Arriba, Merlín.

El león volvió a mirarlo fijamente con sus ojos color ámbar, como si lo calibrara.

—Otra vez —dijo Sakura, y oyó que Gerry tragaba saliva audiblemente—. Que tu voz suene autoritaria. Cree que eres un pelele.

—¡Arriba, Merlín! —repitió Gerry, lo bastante irritado por la descripción de Sakura como para insuflar cierta energía a su voz. Merlín obedeció, aunque a regañadientes—. Lo ha hecho —musitó Gerry con un largo y tembloroso suspiro—. Lo ha hecho de verdad.

—Muy bien —dijo Sakura, complacida tanto con el león como con su alumno—. Ahora, hazle bajar —una vez conseguido esto, le ordenó que hiciera bajarse a Merlín del pedestal—. Toma —le entregó a Gerry el látigo—. Usa el mango para rascarle la cabeza. Donde más le gusta es detrás de las orejas —sintió el leve temblor de su mano al empuñar el látigo, pero Gerry logró mantenerse firme incluso cuando Merlín cerró los ojos y empezó a ronronear.

Como se había portado bien, Sakura permitió que el león se restregara contra sus piernas antes de llamar a Buck para que se lo llevara. El traqueteo de los barrotes era la señal para que el animal saliera, cosa que hizo con la cabeza bien alta, como un artista.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —le dijo a Gerry cuando estuvieron solos en la jaula.

—Ha sido genial —le devolvió el látigo, cuyo mango había humedecido el sudor de sus manos—. Absolutamente genial. ¿Cuándo puedo repetir?

Sakura sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Pronto —prometió—. Recuerda las cosas que te he dicho y avísame cuando te acuerdes de todas esas preguntas.

—Está bien, gracias, Sakura —Gerry pasó a través de la jaula de seguridad—. Muchísimas gracias. Quiero decírselo a los chicos.

—Adelante —Sakura lo vio alejarse saltando por la pista y cruzar a toda prisa la puerta trasera. Se recostó contra los barrotes con una sonrisa—. ¿Yo era así? —le preguntó a Buck, que estaba al otro lado de la jaula.

—La primera vez que hiciste que un gato se sentara, estuviste dándonos la paliza una semana. Tenías doce años y creías que estabas preparada para el gran espectáculo.

Sakura se echó a reír y limpió la empuñadura húmeda del látigo pasándosela por los pantalones. Luego se dio la vuelta. Entonces fue cuando lo vio de pie tras ella.

—¡Shaoran! —exclamó, usando el nombre que había jurado no utilizar. Una oleada de placer se apoderó de ella e iluminó su cara. Justo cuando había abandonado la esperanza de verlo otra vez, él aparecía. Dio dos pasos hacia él sin poder refrenarse—. No sabía que habías vuelto —agarró la empuñadura del látigo con las dos manos para no tocarle.

—Creo que me echabas de menos —su voz era como recordaba, grave y tersa.

Sakura se maldijo por ser tan ingenua y tan transparente.

—Quizá sí, un poco —reconoció con cautela—. Supongo que me había acostumbrado a ti, y has estado fuera más tiempo del que dijiste —parecía el mismo, pensó. Exactamente el mismo. Se recordó que sólo había pasado un mes. Pero parecían años.

—Um, sí, las cosas se complicaron más de lo que esperaba. Estás un poco pálida —comentó él, y le tocó la mejilla con la punta del dedo.

—Creo que últimamente no me ha dado mucho el sol —dijo Sakura rápidamente, aunque era mentira—. ¿Qué tal en Chicago? —necesitaba alejar la conversación de temas personales hasta que tuviera ocasión de dominar sus emociones, que la repentina aparición de Shaoran había revuelto por completo.

—Hacía frío —le dijo él mientras observaba detenidamente su cara—. ¿Has estado allí alguna vez?

—No. Actuamos por allí cerca al final de la temporada, pero nunca he tenido tiempo de visitar la ciudad.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza distraídamente y miró la jaula vacía que había a espaldas dejo.

—Te he visto entrenar a Gerry.

—Sí —aliviada porque hubieran abordado un asunto profesional, ella dejó que los músculos de su estómago se relajaran—. Era su primera vez con un gato adulto y sin barrotes de por medio. Lo ha hecho muy bien.

Shaoran volvió a mirarla. Tenía una mirada seria y escrutadora.

—Estaba temblando. Se veía desde donde yo estaba.

—Era su primera vez… —comenzó a decir ella en defensa de Gerry.

—No pretendía criticarle —la interrumpió Shaoran con un asomo de impaciencia—. Pero estaba a tu lado, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, y tú estabas tan tranquila, como si fueras completamente dueña de ti misma.

—En eso consiste mi trabajo —repuso ella.

—Ese león debe de medir más de dos metros cuando se pone de pie sobre las patas traseras, y tú pasas por debajo de él sin ninguna protección. Ni siquiera con la tradicional silla.

—Yo hago un número de habilidad —le explicó—, no un número de lucha.

—Sakura —dijo él con tanta aspereza quejo parpadeó—, ¿nunca pasas miedo ahí dentro?

—¿Miedo? —repitió ella, levantando una ceja—. Claro que paso miedo. Más miedo del que ha pasado Gerry… o del que pasarías tú.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Keane. Jo notó con cierta curiosidad que estaba enfadado—. He visto cómo sudaba ese chico ahí dentro.

—Pero era sobre todo excitación nerviosa —le dijo ella con paciencia—. Gerry no tiene experiencia suficiente para estar de verdad asustado —se echó el pelo hacia atrás y exhaló un largo suspiro.

No le gustaba hablar de sus miedos con nadie, y ello le resultaba especialmente difícil con Shaoran. Sólo continuó porque consideraba necesario que él comprendiera aquello para llegar a entender el circo—. El verdadero miedo llega cuando se los conoce, cuando se trabaja con ellos, cuando se los comprende. Tú sólo puedes imaginar lo que son capaces de hacerle a una persona. Yo lo sé. Sé exactamente de qué son capaces. Tienen muchísimo valor y una astucia increíble. Yo he visto lo que pueden hacer —sus ojos tenían una mirada serena y límpida mientras lo miraban—. Mi padre estuvo a punto de perder una pierna una vez. Yo tenía unos cinco años. Un nubio de doscientos veinte kilos le enganchó del muslo y lo arrastró por todo el foso. Por suerte, se distrajo con una hembra que estaba en celo. Los gatos son impredecibles cuando están pensando en el sexo. Por eso seguramente atacó a mi padre. Son terriblemente celosos cuando se fijan en una hembra. Mi padre consiguió meterse en la jaula de seguridad antes de que los demás gatos repararan en él. No recuerdo cuántos puntos le dieron, ni cuánto tiempo tardó en volver a andar como es debido, pero recuerdo la mirada del gato. Cuando estás en una jaula aprendes rápidamente a sentir miedo, pero o lo controlas y lo canalizas, o más te vale buscarte otro oficio.

—Entonces ¿por qué? —preguntó Shaoran. La agarró de los hombros antes de que pudiera volverse—. ¿Por qué lo haces? Y no me digas que porque es tu trabajo. Eso no me sirve.

Sakura se preguntaba por qué estaba enfadado. El enfado parecía oscurecer sus ojos, y le clavaba los dedos en los hombros, zarandeándola como si de ese modo pudiera arrancarle una respuesta.

—Está bien —dijo Sakura lentamente, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que sentía—. Es por eso en parte, pero no del todo. Es lo único que conozco. Ésa es otra parte. Y se me da bien —mientras hablaba, escudriñaba su cara en busca de algún indicio que explicara su mal humor. Se preguntaba si le habría parecido mal que llevara a Gerry a la jaula—. A Gerry también se le va a dar bien —dijo—. Supongo que todo el mundo tiene que ser bueno en algo. Y disfruto ofreciéndole a la gente que viene a verme el mejor espectáculo que puedo. Pero, por encima de todo, supongo que es por amor a ellos. Es difícil que un abogado entienda lo que siente un adiestrador por sus animales. Amo su inteligencia, su asombrosa belleza, su fuerza, el temperamento salvaje e invencible que los separa de un caballo bien entrenado. Son estimulantes, excitantes y aterradores.

Shaoran se quedó callado un momento. Sakura notó que todavía tenía una mirada de enojo y que sin embargo relajaba los dedos con que le sujetaba los hombros. Sintió un leve palpito en los lugares donde sin duda al día siguiente tendría moratones.

—Supongo que uno se vuelve adicto a la emoción… y que resulta difícil vivir sin ella cuando se convierte en un hábito.

—No sé —contestó Sakura, aliviada porque aparentemente empezara a aplacarse—. Nunca lo he pensado.

—No, imagino que no has tenido motivos para ello —asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Sakura dio un paso tras él.

—Shaoran… —se le escapó su nombre antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Al darse él la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerle las muchas preguntas que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Sólo sabía que creía tener derecho a formularlas—. ¿Has pensado en lo que vas a hacer con nosotros… con el circo?

Vio por un instante cómo brillaba de nuevo la ira en sus ojos.

—No —respondió en tono cortante y expeditivo. Al darse la vuelta de nuevo, Sakura sintió un arrebato de rabia y lo agarró del brazo.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible, tan desconsiderado? —preguntó con aspereza—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo teniendo las vidas de más de cien personas en tus manos?

Él le apartó cuidadosamente la mano de su brazo.

—No me presiones, Sakura —había una advertencia en sus ojos y en su voz.

—No intento hacerlo —repuso ella, y se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto de frustración—. Sólo te pido que seas justo, que seas… amable —concluyó débilmente.

—No me pidas nada —ordenó Shaoran en tono imperioso y áspero. Sakura respondió levantando la barbilla—. Estoy aquí —le recordó él—. De momento tendrás que conformarte con eso.

Sakura luchó contra su rabia. No podía negar que, al volver, Shaoran se había mantenido fiel a su palabra. Ella tenía, al menos, el resto de la temporada.

—Supongo que no tengo elección —dijo en voz baja.

—No —contestó él inclinando levemente la cabeza—. No la tienes.

Sakura frunció el ceño y lo miró alejarse con un paso ligero y fluido que tuvo que admirar por fuerza. De pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos tan sudorosas como Gerry. Irritada, se las pasó por las caderas.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Sakura se giró rápidamente y vio a Eriol a su espalda, vestido de payaso. Estaba tan ensimismada que la había pillado completamente desprevenida.

—Ah, Eriol, no te había visto.

—No has visto a nadie más que a Li desde que saliste de la jaula —repuso Jamie.

—¿Qué haces maquillado? —preguntó ella, eludiendo su comentario.

Eriol señaló el perro que había a sus pies.

—Este chucho no responde a no ser que me vea disfrazado. ¿Quieres que hablemos?

—¿De qué?

—De Li y de lo que sientes por él.

El perro se sentó pacientemente a los pies de Eriol y meneó la colita. Jo se agachó tranquilamente y le revolvió el pelo gris.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Mira, no digo que no pueda salir bien, pero no quiero que te hagan daño. Sé lo que es estar loco por alguien.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy loca por Shaoran Li? —Sakura fijó toda su atención en el perro.

—Oye, que soy yo, ¿recuerdas? —Eriol la agarró del brazo y la hizo levantarse—. Puede que no todo el mundo lo haya notado, pero no todo el mundo te conoce como yo. Has estado hecha polvo desde que Li regresó a Chicago. Le buscabas en cada coche que pasaba por el campamento. Y hace un momento, al verlo, te has encendido como la feria un sábado por la noche. No digo que sea malo que estés enamorada de él, pero…

—¿Enamorada de él? —repitió Sakura, incrédula.

—Sí —respondió Eriol con paciencia—, enamorada de él.

Ella se quedó mirándolo mientras iba comprendiendo.

—Enamorada de él —murmuró como si pusiera a prueba aquellas palabras—. Ay, no —suspiró, cerrando los ojos—. No, por favor.

—¿Es que no te habías dado cuenta? —preguntó Eriol suavemente. Al ver que Jo estaba acongojada, le pasó la mano por el brazo con ternura.

—No, creo que soy bastante tonta en estas cosas —Sakura abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si el mundo le parecía distinto—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Caray, y yo qué sé —Eriol golpeó el serrín con su enorme zapato—. Yo tampoco tengo mucho éxito en ese aspecto —le dio una palmadita para tranquilizarla—. Sólo quería que supieras que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras —sonrió dulcemente antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, dejando a Sakura confusa y desconcertada.

Sakura pasó el resto de la tarde absorta con la idea de estaba enamorada de Shaoran Li. Durante un rato se permitió disfrutar de aquella sensación, de la novedosa experiencia de querer a alguien no como amigo, sino como amante. Sintió que la luz y la energía inundaban su cuerpo como si tuviera el sol en la palma de la mano. Soñó despierta.

Shaoran estaba enamorado de ella. Se lo había dicho cientos de veces mientras la abrazaba bajo el cielo iluminado por la luna. Quería casarse con ella, no soportaba alejarse de su lado. Ella era de pronto sofisticada y mundana; tanto, que podía desenvolverse en el club de campo instalado en el jardín de la casa de ambos. Intercambiaba anécdotas con las esposas de otros abogados. Tenían hijos y una casa en el campo. ¿Qué se sentiría al despertar cada mañana en la misma ciudad? Aprendería a cocinar y a dar fiestas. Habría ocasiones en las que podrían pasar a solas largas y apacibles veladas, con música y velas. Y, cuando durmieran juntos, Shaoran la estrecharía entre sus brazos hasta que llegara la mañana.

Idiota. Sakura se obligó a volver al presente. Mientras Pete y ella daban de comer a los gatos, intentó recordar que los cuentos de hadas eran para niños. «Ninguna de esas cosas va a ocurrir», se dijo. «Tengo que descubrir un modo de enfrentarme a esto antes de hundirme más aún».

—Pete —comenzó a decir con aire despreocupado mientras pinchaba la ración de carne cruda de Abra con un palo largo—, ¿has estado enamorado alguna vez?

Pete masticó suavemente su chicle mientras veía cómo metía Sakura la carne entre las barras.

—Bueno, déjame ver —sacó el labio inferior y se quedó pensando—. Sólo ocho o diez veces, creo. Puede que doce.

Sakura se echó a reír y se acercó a la siguiente jaula.

—Hablo en serio —le dijo—. Me refiero a amor de verdad.

—Yo me enamoro fácilmente —confesó Pete, muy serio—. Con una cara bonita, soy un pelele. En realidad, lo soy hasta con una cara fea —sonrió—. Sí, señor, lo único comparable a estar enamorado es tener una escalera de color cuando hay mucha pasta encima de la mesa.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y siguió adelante.

—Está bien, dado que eres un experto, dime qué se hace cuando estás enamorado de una persona y esa persona no te corresponde y no quieres que sepa que estás enamorado porque no quieres ponerte en ridículo.

—Espera un momento —Pete cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Tengo que pensarlo primero —se quedó callado un momento mientras movía los labios, ensimismado—. Está bien, veamos si lo tengo claro —abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño—. Estás enamorada…

—Yo no he dicho que esté enamorada —se apresuró a interrumpirle Sakura.

Pete levantó las cejas y frunció los labios.

—Usaremos el tú en un sentido general para evitar confusiones —sugirió. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y fingió concentrarse en dar de comer a los gatos—. Bueno, estás enamorada, pero el tío no te quiere. Lo primero de todo, tienes que asegurarte de que es así.

—No me quiere —murmuró Sakura, y añadió rápidamente—: Supongamos que no me quiere.

Pete la miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego se cambió el chicle al otro lado de la boca.

—Está bien, entonces lo primero que deberías hacer es conseguir que cambie de idea.

Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Que cambie de idea? —repitió.

—Claro —Pete hizo un gesto con la mano para demostrarle que se trataba de un procedimiento muy sencillo—. Te enamoras de él, y luego él se enamora de ti. Puedes hacerte la dura o hacerte la fácil. O puedes ponerle ojitos y sonreír —le hizo una demostración batiendo las pestañas y lanzándole una sonrisa seductora. Jo se echó a reír y se apoyó en el palo con que daba de comer a los gatos. Pete, vestido con sus vaqueros descoloridos, su camiseta blanca y su gorra de béisbol, era el mejor espectáculo que había visto en todo el día—. Le pones celoso —continuó—. O halagas su ego. Niña, hay tantas formas de conseguir a un hombre, que no se pueden contar, y yo las he sufrido todas. Sí, señor, soy un auténtico pelele —parecía tan complacido por su debilidad, que Sakura sonrió. Qué fácil sería, pensó, tomarse el amor tan a la ligera.

—Supón que no quiero hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Supón que no sé cómo hacerlo y que no quiero humillarme enredándolo todo. Supón que la persona en concreto no es… en fin, supón que entre nosotros no puede haber nada de todos modos. ¿Qué harías entonces?

—Son demasiadas suposiciones —concluyó Pete, y la miró sacudiendo un dedo—. Yo también tengo una para ti. Supón que te estás comportando como una tonta al pensar que no puedes ganar antes siquiera de empezar a jugar.

—A veces la gente sale malparada cuando juega —contestó Sakura suavemente—. Sobre todo, si no están familiarizados con el juego.

—El dolor no es nada —afirmó Pete haciendo un ademán con la mano—. Lo mejor es ganar, pero jugar tampoco está mal. La vida entera es un juego, Sakura. Tú lo sabes. Y las reglas cambian constantemente. Tú eres valiente —continuó, y luego le puso la mano áspera y morena sobre el hombro—. Tienes más coraje que la mayoría de la gente que he conocido. Y además tienes cerebro, y ganas de aprender. ¿Vas a decirme que, con todo eso, te da miedo arriesgarte?

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió que no podía engañarle con hipotéticas evasivas.

—Supongo que sólo acepto riesgos calculados, Pete. Conozco mi terreno. Sé por dónde puedo moverme. Y también sé exactamente lo que ocurrirá si cometo un error. Me arriesgo a que desgarren mi cuerpo, no mis emociones. Para esto nunca he ensayado, y creo que jugar en frío sería un suicidio.

—Yo creo que deberías creer un poco más en Sakura Kinomoto —contestó Pete, y le dio una rápida palmada en la mejilla.

—Eh, Sakura —Sakura giró la cabeza y vio acercarse a Tomoyo. Iba vestida con vaqueros de pernera recta y blusón blanco, y llevaba una boa constrictor de más de dos metros sobre los hombros.

—Hola, Tomoyo —Sakura le dio a Pete el palo—. ¿Has sacado a Baby a dar una vuelta?

—Necesitaba tomar el aire —Tomoyo le dio una palmadita a su serpiente—. Creo que esta mañana se ha mareado un poco en el viaje. ¿Crees que tiene buena cara?

Sakura miró la piel reluciente y multicolor y los ojillos negros de la boa mientras Tomoyo la sujetaba en alto.

—Creo que no —contestó.

—Bueno, hoy hace calor —observó Tomoyo, soltando la cabeza de Baby—. Voy a darle un baño, a ver si se anima.

Sakura notó que Tomoyo miraba a su alrededor.

—¿Buscas a Eriol?

—Uf —Tomoyo se echó hacia atrás su pelo lacio—. No pienso perder el tiempo con ése —acarició la parte posterior de la anatomía de Baby—. Me es indiferente.

—Ésa es otra forma de hacerlo —dijo Pete, dándole un codazo a Sakura—. Se me había olvidado. Es la bomba.

Tomoyo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego miró a Sakura.

—¿De qué está hablando?

Sakura se echó a reír y se sentó sobre un barril de agua.

—De cómo atrapar a un hombre —le dijo mientras dejaba que el sol jugueteara en su cara—. Ha hecho un estudio al respecto desde el punto de vista masculino.

—Ah —Tomoyo le lanzó a Pete su mirada más desdeñosa—. ¿Crees que me hago la indiferente para llamar su atención?

—Es una pasada —repitió Pete mientras se ajustaba la gorra—. Le haces un lío y empieza a pensar en ti. Se vuelve loco preguntándose por qué ya no te fijas en él.

Tomoyo sopesó aquella idea.

—¿Y da resultado?

—En un ochenta y siete por ciento de los casos, de media —contestó Pete, y le dio a Baby una palmadita amistosa—. Funciona hasta con los gatos —señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás y le guiñó un ojo a Sakura—. Esa gatita de ahí se sienta en su jaula y se queda mirando el infinito como si tuviera cosas muy importantes en que pensar. El chaval de la jaula de al lado hace todo lo que puede, excepto el pino, para llamar su atención. Pero ella se da lametazos y hace como si ni siquiera se percatara de que está ahí. Luego, cuando él empieza a darse cabezazos contra los barrotes, le echa un vistazo, parpadea con sus grandes ojos amarillos y dice: «Ah, ¿me decías a mí?» —Pete se echó a reír y estiró los músculos de la espalda—. Y él pica el anzuelo, hermano, como un pececillo.

Tomoyo sonrió al imaginarse a Eriol picando su anzuelo.

—Creo que, después de todo, no voy a poner a Baby en la caravana de Meiling —murmuró—. Ah, mirad, ahí vienen Duffy y el dueño —Tomoyo, que era una coqueta innata, se atusó automáticamente el pelo—. Es un hombre de lo más guapo, la verdad. ¿No crees, Sakura?

Sakura ya tenía los ojos fijos en los de Shaoran. Parecía incapaz de desasirse de su mirada. Agarró con fuerza el borde del barril de agua y se recordó que no debía comportarse como una necia.

—Sí —dijo con estudiada despreocupación—, es muy atractivo.

—Se te están poniendo blancos los nudillos, Sakura —masculló Pete junto a su oído.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración y aflojó las manos. Estiró la espalda, decidida a mostrar más aplomo. La sangre fría, se recordó, era la herramienta de su oficio. Si podía dominar sus emociones y engañar a una docena de leones, podría engañar a un solo hombre.

—Hola, Duffy —Tomoyo le lanzó al orondo gerente del circo una rápida sonrisa, y luego fijó su atención en Shaoran—. Hola, señor Li. Me alegro de que haya vuelto.

—Hola, Tomoyo —él miró sonriendo su cara levantada y, al deslizar la mirada sobre el reptil que llevaba alrededor del cuello y de los hombros, levantó una ceja—. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

—Ah, es Baby —Tomoyo le dio unas palmaditas en el lomo a la boa.

—Ya, claro —Sakura notó que el buen humor realzaba el color dorado de sus ojos—. Hola, Pete —saludó al cuidador inclinando la cabeza con naturalidad antes de fijar la mirada en Sakura.

Al igual que el día que se conocieron, Shaoran no se molestó en camuflar su interés. Su mirada era fría y calculadora. Estaba reafirmándose como propietario del circo. Sakura pensó de pronto que, en efecto, estaba enamorada de él, pero que también le tenía miedo. Temía el poder que ejercía sobre ella su capacidad para hacerle daño. Aun así, su semblante no reveló lo que estaba pensando. El miedo, se dijo mientras lo miraba con idéntica frialdad, era algo que comprendía muy bien. El amor podía plantearle dilemas insoportables, pero al miedo podía enfrentarse. No se arredraría ante él, y haría honor a la regla esencial del foso: no darse la vuelta y huir.

Siguieron mirándose en silencio mientras los otros los contemplaban con diversos grados de curiosidad En los labios de Shaoran se insinuaba vagamente una sonrisa. Aquella batalla de voluntades prosiguió hasta que Duffy carraspeó.

—Ah Sakura…

Ella desvió la mirada con calma, sin precipitarse.

—¿Sí, Duffy?

—Acabo de mandar a una de las chicas a la ciudad a ver a un dentista. Por lo visto tiene un flemón. Necesito que la sustituyas esta noche.

—Claro.

—Sólo en la telaraña y en el número de apertura —continuó él y, sin poder refrenarse, le lanzó una rápida mirada a Shaoran para ver si seguía mirándola fijamente. Y así era. Duffy se removió, inquieto, y se preguntó qué diablos estaba pasando—. Ocupa tu puesto de siempre en el número de cierre. Solo habrá una chica de menos en el coro. En vestuario te prepararán.

—De acuerdo —Sakura le sonrió, aunque estaba pendiente de Shaoran, que seguía mirándola—. Creo que será mejor que vaya a practicar con esos tacones de un palmo. ¿Qué sitio me toca?

—La cuerda número cuatro.

—Duffy —gorjeó Tomoyo, y le tiró de la manga—, ¿cuándo vas a dejarme a mí hacer la telaraña?

—Pero Tomoyo, ¿cómo va a sostenerse allá arriba una canija como tú con ese traje tan pesado? —Duffy sacudió la cabeza, procurando mantenerse a distancia prudencial de Baby. Llevaba treinta y cinco años trabajando en ferias y circos, y aún le daban miedo las serpientes.

Tomoyo enderezó la espalda con la esperanza de parecer más alta.

—Soy bastante fuerte —dijo—. Y he estado practicando —ansiosa por demostrar sus logros, desenroscó hábilmente a Baby—. Sosténgamela un minuto —dijo, y arrojó varios metros de serpiente en brazos de Shaoran.

—Eh… —Shaoran movió a la serpiente y miró indeciso sus ojos aburridos—. Espero que haya comido hace poco.

—Ha desayunado muy bien —le aseguró Tomoyo, y procedió a hacer el puente hacia atrás para demostrarle a Duffy lo flexible que era.

—Baby no come propietarios —le dijo Sakura a Shaoran sin molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa. Era la primera vez que lo veía desconcertado—. Sólo algún paisano despistado que otro. Tomoyo la tiene a dieta estricta.

—Supongo —dijo Shaoran mientras Baby se desligaba hasta adoptar una postura más cómoda— que sabe que soy el propietario.

Sakura sonrió al ver su expresión de desagrado y se volvió hacia Pete.

—Pues no sé. ¿Le ha contado alguien a Baby lo del nuevo dueño?

—Yo no he tenido ocasión —dijo Pete con sorna, y sacó un chicle nuevo—. Pero se parece mucho a un paisano. Baby podría confundirse.

—Sólo le están tomando el pelo, señor Li—le dijo Tomoyo mientras acababa con una voltereta su exhibición improvisada—. Baby no come personas. Es dócil como un corderito. Durante las exhibiciones, los niños pequeños se acercan a ella y la acarician —se levantó y se sacudió los vaqueros—. Ahora bien, una cobra…

—No, gracias —dijo Shaoran, y volvió a ponerle en los brazos la serpiente de más de dos metros.

Tomoyo se la puso de nuevo al cuello.

—Bueno, Duffy, me voy. ¿Qué me dices?

—Que una de las chicas te enseñe los pasos —dijo él inclinando la cabeza—. Luego ya veremos —sonrió y miró alejarse a Tomoyo.

—¡Eh, Duffy! —era Eriol—. Hay un par de paisanos buscándote. Los he mandado al remolque rojo.

—Muy bien. Me voy contigo —Duffy le guiñó un ojo a Sakura antes de darse la vuelta para alcanzar a Eriol.

Shaoran estaba de pie, muy cerca de los barriles. Sakura sabía que era arriesgado bajarse de su asiento. Sabía también que, pese a sus esfuerzos por controlarlo, su pulso empezaba a comportarse erráticamente.

—Tengo que ocuparme de mi vestuario —se bajó ágilmente con intención de esquivarlo. Pero en el momento en que sus botas tocaron el suelo, él la agarró de la cintura. Ella tuvo que usar hasta el último átomo de su fuerza de voluntad para no apartarse ni forcejear. En lugar de hacerlo, levantó los ojos hacia él con toda tranquilidad.

Los pulgares de Shaoran se movieron lentamente describiendo un arco. Sakura sentía su calor a través de la tela de su blusa. Deseó con toda su alma que Shaoran no la abrazara. Luego sintió el perverso deseo de que la abrazara aún más fuerte. Luchó por no ablandarse al tiempo que la temperatura de sus labios iba subiendo bajo el beso de los ojos de Shaoran. El corazón comenzó a martillearle en los oídos.

Shaoran le pasó una mano por la larga y gruesa trenza. Lentamente volvió a posar la mirada en los ojos de Sakura. De pronto la soltó y retrocedió para dejarla pasar.

—Será mejor que vayas a que los de vestuario te remetan el traje.

Sakura decidió que no estaba capacitada para descifrar sus repentinos cambios de humor, paso a su lado y cruzó el complejo. Si pasaba suficiente tiempo trabajando, quizá pudiera dejar de pensar en Shaoran Li. Quizá.

* * *

Holaaaa! Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capitulo.

Por finn se dio cuenta de que esta enamorada de Shaooo! (De una manera un poco tonta, la verdad, ¬¬ pero bueno )

Veo que los reviews han bajado =( no se si es porque habéis encontrado la historia y no me queréis leer, pero bueno, los reviews que todavía recibo son muy bienvenidos =)

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyooo!

Un saludo y espero vuestros reviews nuevamente con mucha impacienciaaa!


	7. Un Adiós Doloroso

**POR AMOR…**

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro Nora Roberts, por los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

La carpa estaba llena hasta la bandera para la función de la tarde. Sakura notaba la emoción en la cara del público mientras ocupaba su puesto temporal en el número de apertura. La banda tocaba música rítmica y animada, apoyándose en los metales mientras los artistas desfilaban alrededor de la pista del hipódromo. Sakura, que estaba sustituyendo a una de las coristas en el papel de pastorcilla, lucía una recatada cofia y una amplia falda de crinolina y llevaba a un corderito de una correa. Como su número tenía lugar casi inmediatamente después de la apertura, rara vez tomaba parte en el desfile. Le gustaba, sin embargo, poder mirar de cerca al público. Cuando estaba en la jaula, casi se olvidaba de él completamente.

Se trataba, pensó, de un grupo muy heterogéneo: niños pequeños y grandes, padres, abuelos, adolescentes… Todos ellos recibieron a la cabalgata con un aplauso entusiasta. Sakura sonreía y saludaba mientras ejecutaba la sencilla coreografía sin apenas prestarle atención.

Tras cambiarse rápidamente de traje, salió a la pista como la Reina de los Gatos de la Jungla. Después tenía que cambiarse otra vez para transformarse en una de las doce Mariposas Giratorias.

—Acabo de enterarme —le susurró Eriol al oído cuando ocupó su puesto de costumbre junto a la cuerda—. Tendrás que estar aquí toda la semana que viene. Meiling sigue con dolor de muelas.

Sakura movió los hombros intentando equilibrar el peso de sus enormes alas azules.

—Tomoyo va a aprenderse el número —masculló mientras sonreía a la luz del sol que entraba a raudales—. Duffy va a darle el puesto si consigue mantenerse de pie con este condenado traje —dejó escapar un rápido bufido de fastidio y volvió a sonreír—. Pesa una tonelada.

Lentamente, al compás del vals que tocaba la orquesta, Sakura fue subiendo por la cuerda, mano a mano.

—Ah, el mundillo del espectáculo —oyó suspirar a Eriol, y prometió para sus adentros darle un codazo en las costillas en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

Luego metió el pie en el estribo y dio comienzo al número, imitando los movimientos de las otras once Mariposas Giratorias.

Pudo tomarse una taza de café con la madre de Tomoyo cuando regresó al vestuario para devolver el traje de mariposa y ponerse su mono blanco y dorado. Sus músculos se quejaron un poco al peso de las alas, al que no estaba acostumbrada, y se le pasó por la cabeza darse el lujo de tomar un buen baño. Pero tendría que dejar aquel sueño para septiembre, se recordó. En la carretera, las duchas eran la norma.

Su última tarea en la función consistía en subirse sobre la cabeza de Maggie, la elefanta, en el largo desfile de cierre. Maggie, siempre terca y digna de toda confianza, permanecía inmóvil mientras cuatro elefantes se alzaban sobre sus patas traseras a ambos lados de ella, apoyando las patas delanteras en su lomo. Encima de su ancha cabeza, Sakura brillaba bajo los focos con los brazos levantados. Era en ese momento, más que en cualquier otro de la función, cuando se sentía bañada en aplausos que se fundían con la música, con el silbato del jefe de pista y con las risas de los niños. Aunque antes estuviera cansada, en ese instante se sentía llena de energía. Sabía que el cansancio volvería, y por ello disfrutaba aún más de aquella exaltación momentánea. Durante esos breves instantes no había trabajo, ni largas horas, ni viajes de madrugada. Sólo había magia. Podía sentirla hasta cuando el show acababa y se bajaba de lomos de Maggie.

Fuera de la carpa, se mezclaban los artistas, los peones y los utileros. Había anécdotas que contar, actuaciones que diseccionar, comentarios que hacer. Poco a poco iban alejándose, unos solos, otros en parejas o en grupos. Algunos se cambiaban y ayudaban a desmontar las tiendas; otros se iban a dormir, y unos pocos se quedaban cavilando sobre sus actuaciones. Demasiado nerviosa para irse a dormir, Sakura decidió quedarse a ver cómo desmontaban la carpa.

Al entrar en su caravana encendió una lamparita y se trenzó distraídamente el pelo mientras se acercaba a la pequeña bañera. Se quitó rápidamente el maquillaje. Borró la exótica exageración que cubría sus ojos y dejó al natural el denso reborde de pestañas y el iris de color verde oscuro. Un suave rubor tiñó de nuevo sus mejillas. Su boca parecía extrañamente vulnerable sin pintar. Acostumbrada al cambio, Sakura no notaba el agudo contraste entre "Sakura la artista" y la mujer menuda y frágil del reluciente mono enterizo. Con la cara lavada y la sencilla trenza a la espalda, su salvaje apariencia de gitana se hacía menos evidente. Seguía presente, sin embargo, en sus ademanes, pero, despojada de todo artificio, su cara era al mismo tiempo juvenil y delicada, en parte ingenua, en parte apasionada. Sakura, no obstante, ignoraba todo esto cuando echó mano de la cremallera frontal de su traje. Antes de que pudiera bajársela, llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo alzando la voz, y se echó la trenza hacia atrás mientras empezaba a recorrer el pasillo. Se detuvo en seco al ver entrar a Shaoran.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que primero hay que preguntar quién es? —él cerró la puerta a su espalda y giró la cerradura con un rápido movimiento de muñeca—. Puede que no tengas que cerrar la puerta para defenderte de la gente del circo —continuó suavemente mientras ella permanecía inmóvil—, pero todavía hay mucha gente del pueblo merodeando por aquí.

—Puedo vérmelas con un paisano curioso —contestó Sakura. Su actitud autoritaria y desenvuelta la sacaba de quicio—. Nunca cierro con llave.

Había irritación y fastidio en su voz. Pero Shaoran ignoró ambas cosas.

—Te he traído una cosa de Chicago.

Aquella afirmación, hecha como al desgaire, consiguió distraer a Sakura de su mal humor. Entonces advirtió que él llevaba un paquetito en la mano.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

Shaoran sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Una cosa que no muerde —le aseguró, y se lo ofreció.

Sakura, que seguía recelosa, lo miró a los ojos y luego bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia el paquete.

—No es mi cumpleaños —murmuró.

—Ni tampoco Navidad —añadió él.

Sakura levantó los ojos otra vez al percibir su tono despreocupado y paciente. Se preguntó si él entendía que vacilara a la hora de aceptar regalos. Mantuvo la mirada fija en él.

—Gracias —dijo solemnemente al tiempo que tomaba el regalo.

—De nada —respondió Shaoran en el mismo tono.

Cumplidas las cortesías de rigor, Sakura rasgó el papel sin contemplaciones.

—¡Pero si es Dante! —exclamó mientras arrancaba el resto del papel y lo tiraba sobre la mesa. Pasó la palma con reverencia por la tapa de cuero oscuro, cuyo rico olor llegaba hasta ella. Sabía que habría tenido que reducir la cuota de libros que se compraba a uno por año si hubiera adquirido un volumen tan ricamente encuadernado. Lo abrió despacio, como si quisiera prolongar el deleite. Las páginas eran gruesas, de un hermoso color crema. El texto estaba en italiano, y al pasar la mirada por la primera página, las palabras fluyeron rápidamente por su cabeza.

—Es precioso —murmuró, emocionada. Levanto los ojos para darle las gracias de nuevo, y vio que le estaba sonriendo. De pronto la embargó la timidez, tanto más intensa por cuanto rara vez la experimentaba. Llevaba toda la vida actuando ante multitudes, y ello le había proporcionado una serenidad natural en casi cualquier situación. Repentinamente, sin embargo, sus mejillas comenzaron a cubrirse de rubor, y en su mente se agolparon palabras que no lograba ordenar.

—Me alegra que te guste —Shaoran pasó un dedo por su mejilla—. ¿Siempre te pones colorada cuando te hacen un regalo?

Sakura, que no sabía cómo contestar a su pregunta, intentó eludirla.

—Has sido muy amable por acordarte de mí.

—Por lo visto me sale espontáneamente —contestó él, y vio cómo Sakura bajaba los párpados.

—No sé qué decir —logró mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo con su habitual franqueza, pero Shaoran la había conmovido y se sentía incapaz de afrontar sus sentimientos, o el efecto que surtía sobre ella.

—Eso ya lo has dicho —Shaoran le quitó el libro de la mano y lo hojeó—. Yo, naturalmente, no entiendo ni una palabra. En eso te envidio —antes de que Sakura pudiera pararse a sopesar la idea de que un hombre como Shaoran Li le envidiara algo a ella, él levantó la mirada y sonrió, y sus pensamientos se dispersaron como hormigas aturulladas—. ¿Tienes café? —preguntó Shaoran, dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

—¿Café?

—Sí, ya sabes, café. En Brasil lo cultivan en abundancia.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada desesperada.

—No tengo hecho. Te prepararía una taza, pero tengo que cambiarme para ayudar a desmontar las tiendas. En la cocina todavía habrá.

Shaoran levantó una ceja y dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el rostro de Sakura.

—¿No crees que, entre pastorcillas, leones y mariposas, ya has trabajado suficiente por hoy? Por cierto, haces una mariposa muy atractiva.

—Gracias, pero…

—Digámoslo así —añadió Shaoran suavemente, y tocó la punta de su trenza con los dedos—, tienes la noche libre. Yo mismo prepararé el café si me enseñas dónde lo guardas.

Aunque dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, Sakura se sentía más alegre que exasperada. Lo menos que podía hacer, pensó, era ofrecerle un café después de que él le hiciera un regalo tan bonito.

—Lo haré yo —dijo—, aunque seguramente acabarás deseando haber ido a tomarlo a la tienda de la cocina —con aquella dudosa invitación, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocinita de la caravana. Sabía que Shaoran la había seguido, aunque él no había hecho ningún ruido. Por primera vez sintió lo pequeña que era la cocina.

Puso una pequeña tetera de cobre en uno de los quemadores y lo encendió. Era fácil mantenerse de espaldas a él mientras sacaba las tazas del armario. Era consciente de que, si se daba la vuelta en un espacio tan reducido, acabaría poco menos que en sus brazos.

—¿Has visto toda la función? —preguntó con aparente despreocupación mientras sacaba un frasco de café instantáneo.

—Duffy me ha tenido trabajando con el atrezo —contestó Shaoran—. Parece que piensa convertirme en un útil general.

Sakura giró la cabeza, divertida, y le sonrió. Pero al instante comprendió que había cometido un tropiezo en términos de estrategia. La cara de Shaoran estaba sólo a unos centímetros de la suya, y pudo leer en sus ojos lo que estaba pensando. La deseaba, y se proponía hacerla suya. Antes de que ella pudiera cambiar de postura, la agarró por los hombros y la hizo darse la vuelta por completo. Sakura comprendió que estaba acorralada contra los barrotes.

Shaoran comenzó a soltarle el pelo lentamente, metiéndole los dedos entre la melena hasta que ésta le cayó sobre los hombros.

—Quería hacer esto desde la primera vez que te vi. Uno puede perderse en tu pelo —dijo con suavidad mientras tomaba un generoso puñado de cabello. Aquel gesto parecía afirmar en sí mismo su derecho a estar allí—. A la luz del sol, brilla con destellos rubios, pero a oscuras es como el atardecer mismo.

Sakura pensó de pronto que, cada vez que estaba a su lado, le resultaba más difícil resistirse a él. Se perdía cada vez más en sus ojos, se sentía cada vez más cautivada por su poder. Notaba ya un suave cosquilleo en la boca, causado por el recuerdo de sus besos, por el anhelo de que la besara otra vez. Tras ellos, la tetera comenzó a pitar frenéticamente.

—El agua —logró decir, e intentó pasar a su lado. Shaoran, que tenía aún una mano entre su pelo, la mantuvo inmóvil mientras apagaba el fuego. La tetera borboteó, malhumorada, y luego se calló. Aquel sonido retumbó en la cabeza de Sakura.

—¿Quieres café? —murmuró él mientras le acariciaba la garganta.

Sakura fijó la mirada en sus ojos. Los suyos eran enormes y francos; los de él, serenos y escrutadores.

—No —musitó, consciente de que en ese momento sólo deseaba pertenecerle. Shaoran le rodeó la garganta con una mano y apretó los dedos sobre sus venas. Su pulso aleteaba enloquecidamente.

—Estás temblando —Shaoran sintió el leve temblor de su cuerpo al atraerla hacia sí—¿De miedo?—preguntó al tiempo que le rozaba los labios con los pulgares— ¿O de excitación?

—Ambas cosas —Sakura se detuvo un momento porque su voz sonaba jadeante y trémula—. ¿Vas a hacerme el amor? —¿se habían oscurecido de veras sus ojos?, se preguntó, aturdida. ¿O eran imaginaciones suyas?

—Mi preciosa Sakura… —murmuró él mientras agachaba la cabeza hacia su boca—. Sin pretensiones, sin evasivas…, irresistible —la intensidad del beso cambió velozmente. La boca de Shaoran se tornó ansiosa, y ella reaccionó olvidando toda precaución. Si amar a Shaoran era una locura, razonaba su corazón, ¿podría hacerle superar los límites de la cordura el hacer el amor con él? Se olvidó de la sensatez y se adentró en el placer, dejando a su corazón el gobierno de su voluntad. Cuando abrió los labios bajo los de Shaoran, no se trató de una rendición, sino de una exigencia mutua.

Shaoran suavizó el beso. La mantenía suspendida sobre el filo de cuchilla de la pasión. Su boca incitaba, prometía, y luego alimentaba el creciente deseo dejo. Encontró la cremallera debajo de su garganta y la bajó lentamente. La piel dejo era cálida; él la palpó y dejó escapar un gemido de placer al sentir que sus pechos se hinchaban bajo su mano. La tocó sin prisas, como si quisiera recordar cada curva, cada ángulo de su cuerpo. Sakura había dejado de temblar y se había vuelto dúctil mientras su cuerpo se movía al ritmo que marcaba Shaoran. Dejó escapar un suspiro espontáneo, lleno de asombro y deleite.

Shaoran se apoderó de su boca repentinamente, con fiera urgencia; tanto, que Sakura se quedó sin aliento. Su instinto respondió catapultándola a un mundo que sólo había imaginado. Las caricias de Shaoran se hicieron más toscas, más apremiantes. Sakura comprendió que había renunciado a dominar la situación. Iban los dos montados sobre las turbulentas olas de la pasión. Aquel mar no tenía ni fondo, ni horizonte. Era un mar que ahogaba, que engullía a los pocos avisados al tiempo que prometía placeres ilimitados. Sakura no se resistía; por el contrario, se hundió aún más profundamente.

Al principio, pensó que aquel golpeteo era el sonido de su corazón contra las costillas. Cuando Shaoran se apartó, murmuró una protesta y volvió a atraerlo hacia sí. Shaoran volvió a besarla con avidez, pero como el golpeteo continuaba, masculló una maldición y se apartó de nuevo.

—Qué insistente —rezongó. Sakura se quedó mirándolo, desconcertada—. La puerta —explicó con un largo suspiro.

—Ah —azorada, Sakura se pasó una mano por el pelo e intentó concentrarse.

—Será mejor que contestes —sugirió Shaoran al tiempo que le subía la cremallera hasta el cuello con un movimiento rápido.

Sakura emergió bruscamente a la realidad. Shaoran se quedó mirándola un momento, fijándose en sus mejillas sonrosadas y en su pelo alborotado. Luego se apartó. Sakura ordenó moverse a sus piernas y se acercó a la parte delantera de la caravana. El picaporte se resistió, y entonces recordó que Shaoran había cerrado con llave. Descorrió el cerrojo.

—¿Sí, Buck? —dijo con calma cuando le abrió la puerta al cuidador.

—Sakura… —su rostro estaba en sombras, pero ella percibió su angustia en aquella única sílaba. Sintió una tirantez en el pecho—. Es Ari.

Apenas había acabado de pronunciar el nombre cuando Sakura salió de la caravana y echó a correr a través del complejo. Encontró a Pete y a Gerry junto a la jaula de Ari.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó cuando Pete salió a su encuentro.

El la agarró de los hombros.

—Muy mal esta vez, Sakura.

Por un momento, Sakura quiso sacudir la cabeza y negar lo que leía en los ojos de Pete. Pero le apartó y se acercó a la jaula. El viejo gato yacía de lado; su pecho subía y bajaba con esfuerzo al respirar.

—Abre —le ordenó a Pete con una voz que no revelaba nada. Se oyó el tintineo de las llaves, pero ella no se volvió.

—No vas a entrar ahí —Sakura oyó la voz de Shaoran y sintió que la agarraban de los hombros. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos eran opacos.

—Sí, voy a entrar. Ari no va a hacerme nada ni a mí ni a nadie. Sólo se va a morir. Ahora, déjame en paz —su voz sonaba baja y monótona—. Abre —ordenó de nuevo, y se apartó de Shaoran. Los barrotes chirriaron cuando Pete corrió la puerta. Sakura se dio la vuelta y entró en la jaula.

Ari apenas se movió. Al arrodillarse a su lado, Sakura vio que tenía los ojos abiertos. Parecían empañados por el cansancio y el dolor.

—Ari… —suspiró, comprendiendo que no habría mañana para él. La única respuesta del animal fue un soplido hueco. Le puso una mano sobre el costado y sintió el ritmo trabajoso de su respiración. El león hizo un intento de responder a su contacto, a su nombre, pero sólo consiguió mover su enorme cabeza sobre el suelo. Aquel gesto le desgarró el corazón a Sakura. Bajó la cabeza hacia la melena del animal mientras le recordaba cómo había sido antaño: lleno de fuerza y de aterradora belleza. Levantó de nuevo la cara y exhaló un largo suspiro para serenarse—. Buck… —le oyó acercarse, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en Ari—. Tráeme el botiquín. Quiero una inyección de pentobarbital —notó que Buck vacilaba un instante antes de hablar.

—Está bien, Sakura.

Ella permaneció allí sentada, acariciando tranquilamente la cabeza de Ari. A lo lejos se oía arriar la gran carpa, las voces de los hombres, el estrépito del utillaje, el estruendo del metal golpeando la madera. Un elefante bramó, y tres jaulas más allá Fausto respondió con un rugido desganado.

—Sakura… —ella giró la cabeza cuando Buck la llamó y se apartó el pelo de los ojos—. Deja que lo haga yo.

Sakura se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y a extender la mano.

—Sakura —Shaoran se acercó a los barrotes. Su voz era suave, pero sus ojos se parecían tanto a los del gato que yacía junto a sus rodillas que estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un sollozo—, no tienes por qué hacerlo tú misma.

—Es mi gato —respondió ella lentamente—. Dije que lo haría cuando llegara el momento, y ha llegado —posó los ojos en Buck—. Dame la inyección, Buck. Acabemos de una vez —cuando tuvo la jeringa en la mano, se quedó mirándola y a continuación cerró los dedos sobre ella. Tragó saliva y se volvió hacia Ari. Él la estaba mirando. Después de más de veinte años en cautividad, seguía habiendo algo no del todo domado en el gato moribundo. Pero Sakura veía confianza en su mirada, y sintió ganas de llorar—. Eras el mejor —le dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por la melena—. Siempre lo fuiste —sintió que un frío entumecedor se abatía sobre ella y rezó porque durara hasta que hubiera acabado—. Ahora estás cansado. Voy a ayudarte a dormir —le quitó la capucha a la jeringuilla hipodérmica y esperó hasta que estuvo segura de que no le temblaban las manos—. No va a dolerte. Ya nada va a dolerte.

Se frotó involuntariamente la boca con el dorso de la mano y luego clavó rápidamente la aguja en el hombro de Ari. Se le escapó un suave gemido al vaciar la jeringuilla. Ari no hizo ningún ruido. Siguió mirándola. Sakura no le ofreció palabras de consuelo; se quedó sentada a su lado, acariciándole metódicamente el pelo hasta que sus ojos se nublaron. Poco a poco, su respiración se hizo menos trabajosa y más débil, hasta que cesó por completo. Sakura sintió que se quedaba inmóvil y cerró el puño entre su melena. Un rápido estremecimiento la atravesó. Armándose de valor, salió de la jaula y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Sentía los huesos frágiles y procuró mantenerse erguida, como si fueran a rompérsele. Cuando bajó al suelo, Sakura la tomo del brazo e intentó alejarla de allí.

—Ocúpate de todo —le dijo a Buck cuando pasaron a su lado.

—No —dijo Sakura, intentando desasirse sin éxito—. Yo lo haré.

—No, no lo harás —dijo Shaoran en tono suavemente expeditivo—. Ya es suficiente.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer —replicó ella con aspereza, dejando que el dolor buscara refugio en la ira.

—Te lo estoy diciendo —contestó él. Seguía agarrándola con fuerza del brazo.

—No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer —insistió Sakura mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban traicioneramente en su garganta—. Quiero que me dejes en paz.

Shaoran se detuvo y la agarró por los hombros. Sus ojos reflejaban la luz de la luna menguante.

—No pienso dejarte sola estando tan disgustada.

—Lo que yo sienta no tiene nada que ver contigo —mientras ella hablaba, Shaoran volvió a agarrarla del brazo y la llevó hacia la caravana.

Sakura deseaba desesperadamente estar sola para desahogar su pena en privado. El duelo le pertenecía a ella, y las lágrimas eran algo muy íntimo. Como si no oyera sus protestas, Shaoran la metió en la caravana y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—¿Te importa salir de aquí? —dijo ella con aspereza mientras se tragaba desesperadamente las lágrimas.

—No, hasta que me asegure de que estás bien —contestó Shaoran con calma al tiempo que entraba en la cocina.

—Estoy perfectamente —la respiración de Sakura era rápida y temblorosa—. O lo estaré cuando me dejes en paz. No tienes derecho a meter las narices en mis asuntos.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho antes —contestó él suavemente desde el fondo de la caravana.

Sakura se mantuvo erguida y luchó contra su propia respiración agitada y desigual.

—He hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Le he ahorrado el sufrimiento a un animal enfermo. Es así de sencillo —se le quebró la voz y se dio la vuelta, cruzando los brazos—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Shaoran, vete de una vez!

El se acercó llevando un vaso de agua.

—Bébete esto.

Sakura se volvió hacia él.

—No —las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas a pesar de sus esfuerzos por retenerlas. Se odió a sí misma y, llevándose la mano a la frente, cerró los ojos—. No quiero que estés aquí —Shaoran dejó el vaso y la estrechó en sus brazos—. No, no quiero que me abraces.

—Lástima —pasó una mano suavemente por su espalda, arriba y abajo—. Has sido muy valiente, Sakura. Sé cuánto querías a Ari. Sé lo difícil que ha sido dejarlo marchar. Estás sufriendo, y no pienso dejarte sola.

—No quiero llorar delante de ti —había cerrado con fuerza los puños sobre sus hombros.

—¿Por qué no? —siguió acariciándole la espalda mientras le acunaba la cabeza en la curva de su hombro.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? —sollozó ella, perdiendo el control. Se agarró convulsivamente a su camisa—. ¿Por qué siempre pierdo lo que amo? —dejó que la pena la embargara. Permitió que los brazos de Shaoran la sostuvieran. Y, con la misma ferocidad con que se había resistido, se aferró al consuelo que le ofrecía.

No opuso resistencia cuando la condujo al sofá y la acunó entre sus brazos. Shaoran le acariciaba el pelo como ella había acariciado el de Ari, para aliviar el dolor de lo que no tenía remedio. Lentamente, los sollozos de Sakura fueron acallándose. Pero ella siguió con la mejilla apoyada sobre el pecho de Shaoran y el pelo cubriéndole la cara como una cortina.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó él cuando el silencio pareció hacerse más apacible. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Aún no se fiaba de su voz. Shaoran la cambió de postura para recoger el vaso de agua—. Bébete esto.

Sakura alivió de buena gana su garganta seca y luego volvió a apoyarse sin resistencia sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos y pensó que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la abrazaba sobre su regazo y le ofrecía consuelo.

—Shaoran… —murmuró. Sintió que él le daba un beso en la coronilla.

—¿Um?

—Nada —su voz se hizo más densa mientras se adormecía—. Sólo Shaoran…

**Continuará...**

* * *

Volviii! Y lo siento muchísimo por la demora pero he tenido últimamente muchísimos problemas de salud y las cosas **a partir de estos momentos** están yendo mejor así que me animé en seguir esta historia que había dejado medio abandonada quiero que sepáis que **cada semana**, desde ahora, **actualizaré**, os lo prometo.

Y hablando del capitulo… se que el titulo que le puse es un poco confuso al principio parece que el Adiós va entre ellos dos pero no… y la verdad es que me dio muchísima pena la muerte de Ari, pero como a todo ser vivo en esta tierra… le ha llegado su hora de partir.

Me gusto el momento Sakura-Shaoran. Ha sido Kawaiii, aunque bueno, e tuvo que interrumpir por esta desgracia… pero algún día llegará, no siempre todos tienen que estar molestando, ¿no creéis?

Y acabando estos comentarios, quería decir, que los que están siguiendo mi historia de **El Ángel de un Demonio**, quiero que sepáis que he decidido hacer un capitulo más antes del epilogo, porque me he dado cuenta que he dejado las cosas un poco caóticas y mucha gente seguirá preguntando: _¿Y que ha pasado con este? ¿Cómo ha quedado la situación? ¿Ya el Epilogo, cuando quedan muchas cosas todavía por saber?_. Bueno, pues he de deciros que…¡El capitulo va viento en popa!. Va a ser bastante largo, como los anteriores (Max 40 Pág. de Word), espero que os guste así que esperadme que de 36 puntos que tengo por hacer ya llevo 10, pero como estoy en casa por el tema de mi salud, **en un mes como mucho** ya lo tendréis en la pantalla.

**La Elegida**, como ya dije, la dejaré para después de terminar El Ángel de un Demonio, ya que me quiero dedicar plenamente a ella después de este y darle la importancia que se merece.

**NO DEJARÉ NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN COMPLETAR. ME PARECE UNA VERGÜENZA EMPEZAR UN PROYECTO Y NO ACABARLO, DEJANDO A MUCHA GENTE QUE LOS SIGUE A LA INTERPERIE.**

Aclarado esto, solo me queda decir sobre este capitulo de **Por Amor…**

Muchas gracias por vuestra espera y paciencia. Espero que me sepáis comprender.

* * *

Un saludo y espero vuestros reviews nuevamente con mucha impacienciaaa!


	8. Estupidez: Hacerse ilusiones de antemano

**POR AMOR…**

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro Nora Roberts, por los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Sakura sintió el sol en los párpados cerrados. Se oía el sonido matinal y veraniego del canto excitado de los pájaros. Su conciencia fue emergiendo lentamente hacia la superficie y le dijo que debía de ser lunes. Sólo los lunes podía dormir más allá del amanecer. El lunes era el día de descanso, el único de la semana en que no había función. Pensó vagamente en levantarse. Reservaría dos horas para leer. Tal vez iría en coche a la ciudad a ver una película. ¿En qué ciudad estaban? Dejó escapar un suspiro soñoliento y se giró hasta quedar boca abajo.

«Les daré a los gatos un buen repaso, puede incluso que los bañe si hace mucho calor». Entonces le volvieron en tromba los recuerdos, y se despertó de golpe. Ari. Abrió los ojos, se tumbó de espaldas y se quedó mirando el techo. Recordaba con viveza cómo había muerto el viejo gato mirándola confiadamente a la cara. Suspiró de nuevo. La tristeza seguía allí, pero ya no era el dolor agudo y desesperado de la noche anterior. Empezaba a resignarse. Se dio cuenta de que el empeño de Shaoran por quedarse con ella en el momento culminante de su duelo la había ayudado. Le había dado alguien a quien injuriar, y luego alguien a quien aferrarse. Recordaba el maravilloso consuelo que había sentido acurrucada en su regazo, con la mejilla apoyada sobre su sólido pecho. Se había quedado dormida sintiendo en el oído el palpito de su corazón.

Giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Luego observó la mancha de luz blanca que el sol lanzaba sobre el suelo. De pronto recordó que no era lunes, sino jueves. Se incorporó y se apartó de la cara el pelo, que parecía caerle por todas partes al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué hacía en la cama un jueves por la mañana? Sin darse tiempo a encontrar la respuesta, se bajó de la cama y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Dejó escapar un suave gemido al tropezarse con Shaoran.

Él le pasó una mano por el pelo antes de agarrarla del hombro.

—Te he oído moverte —dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba su cara de sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Él siguió observándola detenidamente.

—Café —contestó—. O eso estaba haciendo hace un momento. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien —Sakura se llevó la mano a la sien, como si quisiera orientarse—. Estoy un poco aturdida, supongo. Me he quedado dormida. Nunca me había pasado.

—Te di una pastilla para dormir —le dijo Shaoran con naturalidad. Le pasó un brazo por el hombro y se giró hacia la cocina.

Sakura levantó los ojos bruscamente.

—¿Una pastilla? No recuerdo haberme tomado una pastilla.

—Estaba disuelta en el agua que te bebiste —la tetera comenzó a silbar en la cocina. Shaoran se acercó a ella y acabó de preparar el café—. Dudaba que quisieras tomártela voluntariamente.

—No, no habría querido —dijo Sakura, irritada—. Nunca me había tomado una pastilla para dormir.

—Pues anoche lo hiciste —le tendió una taza de café—. Mandé a Gerry por ella mientras estabas en la jaula con Ari —volvió a mirarla rápida e intensamente—. Parece que no te sentó mal. Te apagaste como una bombilla. Te llevé a la cama, te cambié de ropa…

—¿Me cambiaste de…? —de repente se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaba puesto un fino camisón blanco. Se llevó la mano instintivamente al botón de arriba, que le quedaba justo por encima del pecho. Se esforzó por recordar, pero descubrió que sólo recordaba haberse quedado dormida en sus brazos.

—Creo que no habrías pasado una noche muy cómoda vestida con ese traje —dijo Shaoran. Mientras se bebía el café, sonrió al mirar la mano que ella apoyaba entre sus pechos con nerviosismo—. Tengo cierta experiencia desvistiendo a mujeres a oscuras —Sakura bajó la mano en un inconfundible gesto de orgullo. Los ojos de Shaoran se suavizaron—. Necesitabas dormir, Sakura. Estabas agotada.

Sakura se llevó la taza a los labios sin decir nada y se dio la vuelta. Al acercarse a la ventana, vio que la explanada estaba desierta. Debía de haber dormido a pierna suelta si no había oído cómo desmontaban el campamento.

—Se han ido todos. Sólo quedan un par de peones y el camión del generador. Se irán cuando ya no necesites electricidad.

Sakura sintió de pronto una debilidad sobrecogedora. La noche anterior había perdido los estribos varias veces, a pesar de que para ella siempre había sido esencial dominarse. Y Shaoran siempre estaba allí. Deseaba enfadarse con él por entrometerse en su intimidad, pero le resultaba imposible. Le necesitaba, y él lo sabía.

—No tenías por qué quedarte —dijo mientras miraba a un cuervo volar a ras de suelo.

—No sabía si podrías conducir cien kilómetros esta mañana. Pete se ha llevado mi caravana.

Ella subió y bajó los hombros antes de volverse. A su espalda, el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana y traspasaba los finos pliegues de su camisón. Su cuerpo era una sombra esbelta. Cuando habló, su voz sonó baja y cargada de remordimientos.

—Anoche me porté muy mal contigo.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y levantó su café.

—Estabas alterada.

—Sí —sus ojos eran un franco reflejo de su dolor—. Ari era muy importante para mí. Supongo que era el último lazo que me unía a mi padre, a mi infancia. Sabía desde hacía algún tiempo que no pasaría de esta temporada, pero no quería afrontarlo —miró la taza que sostenía entre las manos. Un leve hilillo de humo se elevaba de ella y se desvanecía— Lo de anoche fue un alivio para él. Fui muy egoísta por desear que las cosas sucedieran de otro modo. Y me equivoqué al pagarla contigo. Lo siento.

—No quiero tus disculpas, Sakura—parecía enojado, y ella levantó rápidamente la vista.

—Me sentiría mejor si las aceptaras, Shaoran. Has sido muy amable.

Para su asombro, él se puso a maldecir en voz baja y se giró hacia el fogón.

—Me interesa tan poco tu gratitud como tus disculpas —dejó la taza y se sirvió más café—. Ninguna de las dos cosas es necesaria.

—Lo son para mí —contestó Sakura, y luego dio un paso hacia él—. Shaoran… —dejó su taza y le tocó el brazo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se dejó llevar por un impulso. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Él se envaró y le puso las manos sobre los hombros como si quisiera apartarla. Luego, Sakura oyó que exhalaba un largo suspiro y sintió que se relajaba. Por un instante la atrajo hacia sí.

—Nunca sé a qué atenerme contigo —murmuró él. Le levantó la barbilla con el dedo. Sakura cerró automáticamente los ojos y le ofreció la boca. Sintió que los dedos de Shaoran se crispaban sobre su piel antes de que la besara suavemente—. Será mejor que te cambies —se apartó de ella con aire cordial, pero frío—. Pararemos en la ciudad para comprar algo de desayuno.

Desconcertada por su actitud pero satisfecha porque ya no estuviera enfadado, Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien...

* * *

_TIEMPO DESPUÉS..._

* * *

La primavera dio paso al verano mientras el circo se desplazaba hacia el norte. El sol se ocultaba más tarde y se asomaba a la gran carpa hasta mucho después de que empezara la función de la tarde. Rara vez llovía con fuerza, pero había repentinas tormentas de verano con rayos y truenos. A lo largo de junio, el Colosal Circo Li recorrió Carolina del Norte y se adentró en la parte oeste de Tennessee.

Durante las largas semanas en las que la primavera y el verano se solaparon, Sakura llegó a encontrar paradójica la actitud de Shaoran. La cordialidad que éste demostraba era sólo superficial. Se reía si ella decía lago divertido, escuchaba con atención si tenía una queja o, para su desconcierto, a menudo deslizaba entre ellos una barrera sutil. A veces, Sakura se preguntaba si la pasión que había ardido entre ellos la noche en que él regresó de Chicago no habría existido nunca en realidad. ¿Habría sido una fantasía el deseo que había paladeado en sus labios? La complicidad que había sentido florecer entre ellos se había marchitado y desvanecido. Ahora eran sólo el propietario del circo y una artista.

Shaoran voló a Chicago dos veces más durante ese tiempo, pero al volver no le llevó ningún regalo. Ni una sola vez durante esas largas semanas se pasó por su caravana. Al principio, su cambio de actitud desconcertó a Sakura. Shaoran no estaba enfadado. El mal genio ni hacía arder ni helaba su estado de ánimo, Éste ocupaba, en cambio, un extraño terreno intermedio que ella no lograba entender. Sakura sufría por amor. Y, a medida que los días iban convirtiéndose en semanas, se vio forzada a admitir que Shaoran no parecía interesado en una relación íntima.

La víspera de la función del 4 de Julio, Sakura yacía despierta en la cama. Sostenía en la mano el volumen de Dante, pero el libro sólo servía para recordarle el vacío que sentía. Lo cerró y se quedó mirando el techo. «Es hora de olvidarse de eso», se dijo en tono de reproche. «Es hora de que dejes de fingir que alguna vez formó parte de tu vida. El hecho de que le quieras sólo significa que forma parte de tus deseos. Nunca te habló de amor, nunca te prometió nada, nunca te ofreció nada excepto lo que te dio. No ha hecho nada para hacerme daño». Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó el libro entre las manos. «Ojalá pudiera odiarlo por enseñarme cómo podría ser la vida para luego alejarse», pensó.

«Pero no puedo». Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y aflojó las manos sobre el libro. Pasó suavemente un dedo por la lisa encuadernación de piel. «No puedo odiarlo, pero tampoco puedo quererlo abiertamente. ¿Qué puedo hacer para parar? Debería alegrarme de que haya dejado de desearme. Habría hecho el amor con él. Y luego habría sido cien veces más doloroso. ¿Podría sufrir cien veces más?». Se quedó quieta unos instantes, intentando aquietar sus pensamientos.

«Es mejor no saberlo», se dijo con severidad. «Es mejor recordar que fue amable conmigo cuando le necesitaba y que no tenía derecho a hacerle exigencias. El verano no dura siempre. Puede que, cuando acabe, no vuelva a verle. Por lo menos puedo guardar el dulce recuerdo del tiempo que pasamos juntos».

Aquellas palabras sonaban huecas en su corazón.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Aquí por lo que podemos ver… la pobre Saku lo esta pasando mal… espero que Shaoran tengo una explicación buena para estar pasando de ella.

Bueno… dije una semana pero me he adelantado un día. Es que este capitulo es muy corto! Así que el próximo estará este viernes próximo.

No tengo nada más que decir.

* * *

Un saludo y espero vuestros reviews nuevamente con mucha impacienciaaa!


	9. No soy tu juguete

**POR AMOR…**

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro Nora Roberts, por los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

El 4 de Julio era un día ajetreado. Había que trasladarse a un nuevo emplazamiento, levantar la carpa, desfilar por las calles y hacer dos funciones. Pero era fiesta. Los elefantes llevaban plumas rojas, blancas y azules sobre sus grandes cabezas. La función de la tarde se celebraría una hora antes para dejar tiempo a la exhibición de fuegos artificiales. En el circo Li imperaba la costumbre de pasar la fiesta siempre en el mismo pueblecito de Tennessee. Se ocupaban de antemano de la licencia y el papeleo para la exhibición, y los fuegos artificiales se enviaban por adelantado y se guardaban en un almacén. El procedimiento era el mismo desde hacía años. Aquélla era una de las noches más rentables del circo. Los puestos de la feria bullían de actividad.

Sakura pasó el día con forzada alegría. Se resistía a permitir que la distancia que se había instalado entre Shaoran y ella estropeara uno de los momentos álgidos del verano. Obsesionarse no serviría de nada, se dijo. El buen humor de la gente la ayudó a animarse.

Entre función y función se daba la inevitable calma. Algunos artistas se sentaban fuera de sus caravanas a charlar y a disfrutar del sol. Otros ensayaban un poco más o hacían cabriolas. Los peones bañaban a los elefantes, provocando una pequeña inundación en la zona de los corrales.

Sakura observaba el baño divertida. Nunca dejaba de disfrutar de aquella faceta de la vida circense, sobre todo si había de por medio uno o dos peones inexpertos. Invariablemente, Maggie o cualquiera de los otros elefantes veteranos los duchaban con la trompa a modo de iniciación. Aunque Sakura sabía que lo propiciaban, los otros peones siempre ponían cara de inocentes.

Al ver a Duffy, se alejó de la zona de los elefantes y se acercó a él. Vio que estaba hablando con un vecino del pueblo. Un tipo tan bajo como él, pero más ancho, provisto de lo que Hien había llamado una vez «la silueta del éxito». Su tripa arrancaba muy arriba y caía en picado por debajo de la cintura. Tenía una tez rubicunda y unos ojos pálidos que guiñaba para protegerse del sol. Sakura había visto antes a otros como él. Se preguntó qué vendía y cuánto pedía por ello. Dado que Duffy bufaba con fastidio, supuso que era mucho.

—Carlson, te estoy diciendo que ya hemos pagado el almacén. Tengo un recibo firmado. Y pagamos quince pavos por la entrega, no veinte.

Carlson tiró al suelo el cigarrillo corto y sin filtro que había estado fumando.

—El almacén se lo pagasteis a Myers, no a mí. Y yo lo compré hace un mes y medio —encogió sus anchos hombros—. No es problema mío que pagarais por adelantado.

Sakura apartó la vista y vio que Shaoran se acercaba con Pete. Éste iba hablando rápidamente y Shaoran asentía con la cabeza. Mientras Sakura los miraba, Shaoran levantó la vista y le echó un vistazo a Carlson. Ella, que había visto antes aquella mirada, comprendió que acababa de calibrar a aquel sujeto. Shaoran notó que lo estaba mirando y sonrió al pasar a su lado.

—Hola, Sakura.

Sakura sintió curiosidad y echó a andar a su lado.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? —sugirió él al tiempo que se detenían delante de Duffy y de Carlson—. Caballeros —dijo Shaoran despreocupadamente—, ¿hay algún problema?

—Este individuo —bufó Duffy, señalando desdeñosamente a Carlson con el pulgar— pretende que paguemos el doble por el almacenamiento de los fuegos artificiales. Y además quiere veinte pavos por la entrega cuando acordamos que fueran quince.

—Myers acordó que fueran quince —precisó Carlson, y sonrió sin ganas—. Yo no acordé nada. Si quieren sus fuegos artificiales, primero tienen que pagarlos… en efectivo —añadió, y le lanzó a Shaoran una mirada—. ¿Quién es este tío?

Duffy comenzó a resoplar, indignado, pero Shaoran le puso una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

—Soy Li—le dijo con tranquilidad—. Tal vez quiera ponerme al corriente de lo que pasa.

—Con que Li, ¿eh? —Carlson se acarició la papada mientras observaba a Shaoran. Al ver su juventud y sus ojos amables, se sintió más cerca de la victoria—. Bueno, parece que empezamos a entendernos —dijo jovialmente, y le tendió la mano. Shaoran la aceptó sin vacilar—. Jim Carlson —prosiguió mientras le estrechaba la mano con fuerza—. Tiene un circo muy bonito, Li. Mi señora y yo venimos a verlo todos los años. Bueno —dijo otra vez, y se subió el cinturón—, como veo que usted también es un hombre de negocios, estoy seguro de que podremos arreglar esto. El problema es que sus fuegos artificiales están en mi almacén. Y como tengo que ganarme la vida, no pueden estar allí gratis. Le compré el almacén a Myers hace un mes y medio. No soy responsable del trato que hicieran con él, ¿no le parece? —Carlson sonrió estirando los labios, contento porque Shaoran le escuchara tan amablemente—. En cuanto a la entrega, en fin… —hizo un gesto inconsecuente y le dio una palmadita a Shaoran en el hombro—. Ya sabe lo cara que está la gasolina últimamente, hijo. Pero eso podemos arreglarlo cuando solucionemos este problemilla.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

—Me parece razonable —ignoró los bufidos de Duffy—. Parece, en efecto, que tiene usted un problema, señor Carlson.

—Yo no —replicó Carlson. Su sonrisa se aflojó ligeramente—. El problema lo tiene usted, a no ser que no quiera los fuegos artificiales.

—Bueno, nosotros vamos a tener nuestros fuegos artificiales, señor Carlson —puntualizó Shaoran con una sonrisa que a Sakura le pareció más feroz que amistosa—. Según el párrafo tercero, sección quinta del código mercantil, el arrendador queda legalmente vinculado a cualquier contrato, acuerdo, gravamen o hipoteca que tuviera contraídos el arrendador precedente hasta que dichos contratos, acuerdos, gravámenes o hipotecas expiren o sean transferidos.

—¿Qué demonios…? —comenzó a decir Carlson, ya sin sonreír, pero Shaoran continuó hablando suavemente.

—Naturalmente, no le llevaremos a juicio siempre y cuando consigamos nuestra mercancía. Pero eso no resuelve su problema.

—¿Mi problema? —farfulló Carlson mientras Sakura los miraba con franca admiración—. Yo no tengo ningún problema. Si cree que…

—Claro que lo tiene, señor Carlson, aunque estoy seguro de que no tenía intención de quebrantar la ley.

—¿Quebrantar la ley? —Carlson se limpió las manos sudorosas en los pantalones.

—Almacenar explosivos sin licencia —dijo Shaoran—. A menos, claro está, que sacara la licencia después de comprar el almacén.

—Bueno, no, yo…

—Eso me temía —Shaoran levantó las cejas con lástima—. Verá, el párrafo seis de la sección quinta del código mercantil establece que todas las licencias, permisos y concesiones son intransferibles. El nuevo propietario debe solicitar por escrito la autorización de nuevas licencias, permisos o concesiones. A través de un notario, naturalmente —Shaoran aguardó un poco para que Carlson se fuera haciendo a la idea—. Si no me equivoco —continuó tranquilamente—, en este estado la multa es bastante abultada. Pero, naturalmente, la sentencia depende de…

—¿La sentencia? —Carlson palideció y se limpió la nuca con un pañuelo.

Shaoran le lanzó una sonrisa compasiva.

—Mire, ¿sabe qué le digo? Usted saque los fuegos artificiales de su propiedad y tráigalos aquí. No hace falta implicar a la justicia en un asunto como éste. A fin de cuentas, no es más que un descuido. Los dos somos hombres de negocios, ¿no es cierto?

Carlson, que estaba demasiado abrumado para detectar el sarcasmo, asintió con la cabeza.

—Eran quince por la entrega, ¿no?

Carlson no vaciló. Volvió a guardarse el pañuelo húmedo en el bolsillo y asintió de nuevo.

—Bien. Le abonaré el dinero en efectivo en el momento de la entrega. Me alegra haberle servido de ayuda.

Aliviado, Carlson dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su camioneta. Sakura logró mantenerse seria hasta que salió de la explanada. Luego, Pete y Duffy rompieron a reír a carcajadas simultáneamente.

—¿Era cierto? —preguntó Sakura, y tomó a Shaoran del brazo.

Shaoran se limitó a levantar una ceja mientras observaba la histeria que se había desatado a su alrededor.

—¿El qué? —preguntó.

—Lo del párrafo tres, sección cinco del código mercantil —dijo ella.

—Es la primera vez que lo oigo —contestó Shaoran suavemente, y Pete estuvo a punto de desternillarse de risa.

—Te lo has inventado —dijo ella, maravillada—. ¡Te lo has inventado!

—Probablemente —respondió Shaoran.

—Es el mejor timo que he visto en años —afirmó Duffy, y le dio a Shaoran una palmada en la espalda—. Hijo, tú podrías meterte en los negocios.

—Ya lo hice —le dijo Shaoran, y sonrió.

—Si alguna vez necesito un abogado —dijo Pete mientras se echaba la gorra hacia atrás—, ya sé a quién acudir. Pásese esta noche por la cocina, jefe. Tenemos partida de póquer. Vamos, Duffy, Buck tiene que enterarse de esto.

Mientras se alejaban, Sakura comprendió que Shaoran había sido aceptado oficialmente. Antes, sólo había sido el propietario legal, un forastero, un paisano. Ahora era uno de ellos. Sakura se dio la vuelta y levantó la cara hacia él.

—Bienvenido a bordo.

—Gracias —ella notó que comprendía exactamente lo que no había dicho en voz alta.

—Nos veremos en la partida —dijo antes de que su sonrisa se convirtiera en una mueca irónica—. No olvides tu dinero.

Se dio la vuelta, pero Shaoran la agarró del brazo.

—Sakura —dijo. La súbita seriedad de su mirada la desconcertó.

—¿Sí?

Él vaciló un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada, no importa. Luego nos vemos —le frotó la mejilla con los nudillos y se alejó.

Sakura observó su mano impasiblemente. Al repartir, se había quedado a una carta de conseguir una escalera de corazones, y estaba esperando a que alguien abriera el juego. Paseó tranquilamente la mirada alrededor de la mesa. Duffy estaba fumando un puro sin que pareciera importarle que el montoncillo de fichas que tenía delante hubiera menguado. Pete mascaba su chicle con idéntica despreocupación. Amy, la mujer del tragasables, estaba sentada a su lado. Luego estaban Eriol y Raoul. Justo al lado de Sakura estaba Shaoran, quien, al igual que Pete, había hecho ganancias considerables.

Las apuestas iban creciendo. Las fichas tintineaban sobre la mesa. Sakura se descartó y comprobó con satisfacción que cambiaba un trébol por un cinco de corazones. Puso la carta en la mano sin parpadear. Hien la había enseñado a jugar. Antes de la segunda ronda, se retiró, exasperado.

—No debería haberme sentado en el sitio de Buck —masculló, y frunció el ceño al ver que Pete subía la apuesta.

—Te ha salido barato, chico —le dijo Duffy con expresión tristona mientras tiraba sus fichas sobre la mesa—. Yo sólo me quedo por no cambiar mi tren de vida. Eso es lo que pasaría si tuvieras dinero —masculló lúgubremente.

—Trío de reyes —anunció Pete cuando le tocó hablar, y desplegó sus cartas. Entre un revuelo de quejas, se fueron poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Escalera de corazones —dijo Sakura suavemente antes de que Pete se llevara las apuestas. Duffy se recostó en la silla y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Bravo, niña! Odio verle quedarse con todo mi dinero.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, la tienda de la cocina se fue caldeando con el olor del café, el tabaco y la cerveza. Eriol tuvo tan mala suerte que le pidió a Buck que le relevara.

Sakura se encontró con una pareja de cincos. Casi inmediatamente, las apuestas subieron al elevar Shaoran la apertura de Raoul. La curiosidad la impulsó a aguantar una mano, pero su sentido práctico la hizo retirarse tras el descarte. Separada de la partida, la observó con interés. Apoyada sobre los codos, estudiaba a cada jugador. Sakura jugaba bien, pensó. Sus ojos no delataban nada. Nunca lo hacían. Acunaba tranquilamente la cerveza que tenía a su lado mientras Duffy, Buck y Amy se retiraban. Pete, que le observaba atentamente, seguía mascando su chicle. Sakura le devolvió la mirada mientras mantenía la colilla de su puro sujeta entre los dientes. Raoul masculló algo en francés y miró sus cartas con el ceño fruncido.

—Podría ser un farol —dijo Pete al ver que Shaoran subía la apuesta—. Vamos a subir cinco más y a ver qué se cuece por ahí.

Raoul maldijo en francés y luego otra vez en inglés antes de retirarse. Shaoran se tomó su tiempo, contó las fichas necesarias y las arrojó al montoncillo rojo, blanco y azul del centro de la mesa. Luego contó algunas más.

—Veo tus cinco —dijo con firmeza— y subo otros diez.

Se oyeron murmullos alrededor de la mesa. Pete miró sus cartas y se quedó pensando. Movió los ojos y se fijó en el generoso montón de fichas que tenía delante. Podía permitirse arriesgar otros diez. Levantó la mirada y observó el rostro de Shaoran mientras contaba las fichas. De pronto sonrió.

—No —dijo con sencillez, poniendo sus cartas boca abajo—. Ésta es toda tuya.

Shaoran dejó sus cartas y arrambló con el montón.

—¿No vas a enseñarlas? —preguntó Pete. Su sonrisa era afable.

Shaoran empujó una ficha suelta hacia el montón y se encogió de hombros. Con la mano libre les dio la vuelta a las cartas. Las reacciones variaron entre los exabruptos y las carcajadas.

—Basura —masculló Pete sacudiendo la cabeza—. Nada más que basura. Tienes agallas, jefe —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando volvió sus cartas—. Hasta yo tenía una pareja de sietes.

Raoul hizo rechinar los dientes y maldijo elegantemente en dos idiomas. Sakura sonrió al oír sus imaginativos improperios. Se levantó, riendo, y le quitó a Eriol el suave sombrero de fieltro que llevaba puesto. Metió hábilmente sus fichas en él.

—Cámbiamelas luego —dijo, y le dio un sonoro beso en la boca—. Pero no juegues con ellas.

Duffy la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No te retiras muy pronto?

—Tú siempre me has dicho que había que dejarlos con la miel en los labios —le recordó ella y, agitando la mano con una sonrisa, cruzó la puerta.

—Esa Sakura —dijo Raoul riendo mientras barajaba—es un tío listo.

—Una tía —le corrigió Pete mientras desenvolvía otro chicle. Notó que Shaoran había mirado la puerta que Sakura había cerrado a su espalda—. Y una preciosidad, también —comentó, y vio que los ojos de Shaoran volvían a posarse en él—. ¿No cree, jefe?

Keane fue colocando en un montoncillo las cartas que le repartían.

—Sakura es encantadora.

—Igual que su madre —dijo Buck, que miraba sus cartas con el ceño fruncido-Era una belleza, ¿eh, Duffy? —Duffy asintió con un gruñido y se preguntó por qué no le sonreía la suerte—. Siempre me ha parecido un crimen que muriera así. Y Kinomoto también —añadió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Shaoran recogió sus cartas.

—Fue un incendio, ¿no? —preguntó mientras las desplegaba.

—Un fallo eléctrico —Buck asintió y levantó su cerveza—. Un cortocircuito en la caravana. Qué mala pata. Si no hubieran estado durmiendo en la cama, seguramente todavía estarían vivos. La mitad de la caravana había desaparecido prácticamente antes de que alguien diera la alarma. Nadie pudo llegar hasta ellos. Su lado de la caravana era un horno. La habitación de Sakura estaba al otro lado, y estuvimos a punto de perderla. Hien entró por la ventanilla como pudo y la sacó. Pobre chiquilla. Se abrazaba a esa vieja muñeca como si fuera lo único que le quedaba. La tuvo no sé cuánto tiempo. ¿Te acuerdas, Duffy? —miró su mano y abrió el juego—. Sólo tenía un brazo —Duffy gruñó de nuevo y pasó—. Hien sabía cómo tratar a esa niña.

—Era más bien ella la que sabía tratarle a él —farfulló Duffy. Raoul subió la apuesta a cinco, y Shaoran se retiró.

—No me repartas en la siguiente mano —dijo y, levantándose, se acercó a la puerta. Uno de los hermanos Gribalti ocupó la silla que dejo, y Eriol se sentó en la de Shaoran. Intrigado, levantó un poco las cartas. Vio un repóquer de jotas. Frunció el ceño, pensativo, y vio cómo oscilaba la puerta hasta cerrarse.

Fuera, Sakura se adentró en la cálida noche. Echó un vistazo al cielo y pensó en los fuegos de artificio. Habían sido maravillosos, se dijo. Habían despertado a las estrellas con su explosión de colores. Aunque la fiesta había acabado y empezaba a despuntar un nuevo día, sentía que la noche conservaba parte de su magia. No tenía sueño y se encaminó a la carpa.

—Hola, preciosa.

Sakura miró hacia las sombras y entornó los ojos. Apenas distinguía una silueta.

—Ah, eres Bob, ¿no? —se detuvo y le dedicó una amable sonrisa—. Eres nuevo.

Él se acercó.

—Llevo aquí casi tres semanas —era joven, más o menos de su misma edad. Era de complexión recia y tenía el rostro anguloso. Esa misma tarde Sakura le había visto darle una ducha a Maggie.

Sakura se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones cortos y siguió sonriendo. Por lo visto, Bob creía que era ya un veterano.

—¿Te gusta trabajar con los elefantes?

—Está bien. Pero lo que me gusta es levantar la carpa.

Sakura le entendía muy bien.

—A mí también. Hay partida en la cocina —le dijo con un gesto del brazo—. A lo mejor te apetece unirte.

—Preferiría estar contigo —cuando se acercó un poco más, Sakura notó un leve tufo a cerveza. Bob había estado de fiesta, pensó, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Menos mal que mañana es lunes —comentó—, porque nadie estará en condiciones de desmontar la carpa. Deberías irte a la cama —le sugirió—. O tomarte un café.

—Vamos a tu caravana —Bob se tambaleó un poco y la agarró del brazo.

—No —Sakura se giró con firmeza en dirección opuesta—. Vamos a la cocina —sus conatos de acercamiento no le preocupaban. Estaba tan cerca de la tienda de la cocina que, si gritaba, doce hombres muy capaces acudirían en su auxilio. Pero eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar.

—Quiero ir contigo —farfulló él al tiempo que se alejaba de nuevo de la cocina—. Estás tan guapa en la jaula, con esos leones… —la rodeó con los dos brazos, pero Sakura sintió que, más que seducirla, pretendía conservar el equilibrio—. Uno necesita una chica guapa de vez en cuando.

—Te voy a echar a mis leones si no me sueltas —le advirtió Sakura.

—Apuesto a que puedes ser una gata salvaje —masculló Bob, y se abalanzó hacia ella con intención de besarla en la boca.

Sakura empezaba a perder la paciencia, pero soportó el beso, que se desvió un poco a la izquierda del blanco. Bob tenía, sin embargo, mejor puntería con las manos, y la agarró con fuerza de las nalgas. Sakura perdió la calma y lo empujó, pero descubrió que la tenía bien asida. Con un movimiento rápido, levantó el puño y le golpeó directamente en la mandíbula. Bob dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa y se sentó de golpe en el suelo.

—En fin, se fastidió el rescate —comentó Shaoran detrás de ella.

Sakura se giró rápidamente, se apartó el pelo de la cara y dejó escapar un suspiro de irritación. Habría preferido que no hubiera testigos. A pesar de la oscuridad, notó que estaba furioso. Se interpuso instintivamente entre Shaoran y el hombre que permanecía sentado en el suelo, palpándose la mandíbula y sacudiendo la cabeza para ver si se le pasaba el pitido de los oídos.

—Bob sólo… se ha entusiasmado demasiado —dijo apresuradamente, y puso una mano sobre el brazo de Shaoran para calmarlo—. Ha estado de fiesta.

—Yo también me siento entusiasmado —afirmó Shaoran. Al ver que intentaba apartarla, Sakura lo agarró con más fuerza.

—No, Shaoran, por favor.

Él la miró echando chispas.

—Sakura, ¿te importaría soltarme para que me ocupe de esto?

—No hasta que me escuches —el leve asomo de regocijo que veía en sus ojos sólo logró enfurecer más a Shaoran, y Sakura procuró sofocarlo—. Shaoran, por favor, no seas duro con él. No me ha hecho nada.

—Te estaba atacando —la interrumpió Shaoran. Apenas resistía el impulso de apartarla de un empujón y arrastrar a Bob, que seguía sentado, por el esmirriado pescuezo.

—No, sólo se estaba apoyando en mí. Tiene el sentido del equilibrio un poco tocado. Sólo ha intentado besarme —añadió, omitiendo juiciosamente sus intentos de tocarla—. Y le he pegado mucho más fuerte de lo que debería. Es nuevo, Shaoran, no lo despidas.

Él la miró fijamente, exasperado.

—Despedirlo era lo menos que pensaba hacerle.

Sakura sonrió, incapaz de borrar el destello de sus ojos.

—Si ibas a defender mi honor, te aseguro que no ha hecho más que rozarlo con el aliento. No creo que debas darle un escarmiento por eso. Tal vez podrías mandarlo al almacén un par de días.

Shaoran masculló un juramento, pero en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa desganada. Al verla, Sakura le soltó.

—La señorita Kinomoto quiere darte otra oportunidad —le dijo a Bob, que seguía aturdido, con una voz áspera y severa que, supuso Sakura, usaba para intimidar a los testigos—. Tiene mejor corazón que yo. Así que no voy a darte unos cuantos puñetazos más, ni a echarte de aquí a patadas, como pensaba —hizo una pausa para que Bob tuviera tiempo de imaginar aquella posibilidad—. Voy a dejar que duermas… el entusiasmo —lo levantó de un tirón—. Pero si me entero de que vuelves a acercarte a la señorita Kinomoto o a cualquiera de mis empleadas sin que te inviten, volveremos a la primera opción. Y antes de echarte a patadas —añadió con voz baja y amenazadora—, haré correr la voz de que una mujer de cuarenta y cinco kilos te tumbó de un puñetazo.

—Sí, señor Li —dijo Bob lo más claramente que le fue posible.

—Vete a la cama —dijo Sakura amablemente al ver que palidecía—. Te sentirás mejor por la mañana.

—Está claro —comentó Shaoran mientras Bob se alejaba renqueando— que no has bebido mucho —se volvió hacia ella y sonrió—. Precisamente lo que no va a sentirse por la mañana es mejor —Sakura sonrió, contenta de que Keane hablara con ella sin el sutil escudo de la amabilidad—. ¿Y dónde aprendiste ese gancho de derecha? —preguntó, y le agarró la mano para examinarla.

Sakura se echó a reír y dejó que le entrelazara los dedos.

—No habría podido tumbarlo si no hubiera estado tambaleándose —su cara se levantó hacia él y brilló a la luz de la luna. Una expresión que no alcanzó a entender cruzó el rostro de Shaoran—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, nada —dijo él. Aquel instante se había roto—. Vamos, te acompaño a tu caravana.

—No iba para allá —quería que Shaoran recuperara su buen humor, y lo agarró del brazo—. Si vienes conmigo, te enseño un poco de magia —su sonrisa se ladeó seductoramente—. Te gusta la magia, ¿no, Shaoran? Hasta a un abogado tan serio y entregado a su trabajo debe gustarle la magia.

—¿Es eso lo que te parezco? —Sakura estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al sentir la nota de irritación que había en su voz—. ¿Un abogado serio y entregado a su trabajo?

—Bueno, no del todo, aunque sí en parte —le gustaba sentir que, de momento, lo tenía para ella—. También tienes una vena de aventurero y un sentido del humor bastante fino. Y —añadió con generoso énfasis— luego está tu mal genio.

—Parece que me entiendes muy bien.

—No, qué va —Sakura se detuvo y se volvió hacia él—. En absoluto. Sólo sé cómo eres aquí. Sobre cómo eres en Chicago, sólo puedo hacer conjeturas.

Él levantó las cejas, intrigado.

—¿Creo que allí soy distinto?

—No sé —Sakura arrugó la frente, pensativa—. ¿No sería lo natural? Las circunstancias son distintas. Seguramente tienes una casa o un gran apartamento, y una asistenta que va una, no, dos veces por semana —se quedó mirando a lo lejos, absorta en aquella fantasía, y siguió elaborándola—. Tienes un despacho con vistas a la ciudad, una secretaria muy eficiente y un pasante excelente. Asistes a comidas de negocios en el club de campo. En los tribunales eres implacable y tienes mucho éxito. Tienes tu propio sastre y vas al gimnasio tres veces por semana. Los fines de semana vas al cine, y a hacer algo de ejercicio. Tenis, quizá, no golf. No, balonmano.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Ésta es la magia a la que te referías?

—No —Sakura se encogió de hombros y echó a andar de nuevo—. Sólo eran suposiciones. No hay que tener mucho dinero para saber cómo es la gente formal. Y sé que tú te tomas la ley muy en serio. No habrías elegido esa carrera si no fuera importante para ti.

Shaoran siguió caminando en silencio. Cuando habló, su voz sonó suavemente.

—No sé si me gusta tu pequeño esbozo de mi vida.

—Es muy esquemático —le dijo ella—. Tendría que entenderte mejor para rellenar los huecos.

—¿Y no es así?

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella, deteniéndose un momento—. ¿Entenderte? —se echó a reír, divertida por lo absurdo de su pregunta—. No, no te entiendo. ¿Cómo iba a entenderte? Vives en un mundo distinto al mío —diciendo esto, apartó la lona que cerraba la entrada de la carpa y se adentró en la oscuridad. Cuando pulsó el interruptor, se encendieron dos hileras de luces sobre sus cabezas. Las sombras se arremolinaban en los rincones y caían sobre los asientos.

—Es maravilloso, ¿verdad? —su voz clara recorrió la carpa entera y retumbó—. No está vacío, ¿sabes? Siempre están aquí…, los artistas, el público, los animales —caminó hasta situarse al lado de la tercera pista—. ¿Sabes qué es esto? —le preguntó a Shaoran al tiempo que estiraba los brazos y giraba en círculo—. Es un prodigio intemporal en un mundo cambiante. Pase lo que pase fuera, esto sigue igual. Somos el más frágil de los circos, estamos a merced de los elefantes, de las emociones, de los mecánicos, de los caprichos del público. Pero seis días a la semana, durante veintinueve semanas al año, obramos milagros. Construimos un mundo al amanecer y luego desaparecemos en la oscuridad. Eso es parte del juego: el misterio —aguardó hasta que Shaoran se acercó a ella—. Las tiendas se levantan en un descampado vacío, los elefantes y los leones desfilan por la calle mayor. Y nosotros nunca envejecemos, porque cada nueva generación nos descubre de nuevo —permanecía, esbelta y exquisita, en medio de un círculo de luz—. La vida aquí es una locura. Y es dura. Descampados llenos de barro, madrugones, agujetas…, pero cuando acabas tu número y tienes esa sensación que te dice que ha sido especial, se te olvida todo lo demás.

—¿Por eso lo haces? —preguntó Shaoran.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y salió del círculo de luz para adentrarse en la oscuridad y en otra pista.

—Todo forma parte de lo mismo. Todos tenemos nuestros motivos, supongo. Eso ya me lo habías preguntado antes. No estoy segura de poder explicarlo. Tal vez sea que todos creemos en los milagros —se dio la vuelta bajo la luz, que brillaba a su alrededor—. Llevo aquí toda mi vida. Conozco todos los trucos, todas las ilusiones. Sé cómo mete el padre de Eriol a veinte payasos en un coche de dos asientos. Pero cada vez que lo veo, me río y me lo creo. No se trata sólo de la emoción, Shaoran, sino de la espera de esa emoción. Es como saber que vas a ver lo más grande o lo más pequeño, lo más rápido o lo más alto —corrió al centro de la pista y levantó los brazos—. Señoras y caballeros —gritó sacudiendo la cabeza—, para su asombro y maravilla, por primera vez en Estados Unidos, un montón de gigantescos paquidermos conducidos en una extraordinaria exhibición de coreografía por la Gran Serena —se rió y se echó el pelo a la espalda con un rápido movimiento de la mano—¡Elefantes bailarines! —le dijo a Shaoran, complacida porque él estuviera sonriendo—. O escucha al locutor de la pista lateral cuando comienza su discurso. Acércate. Ven un poco más cerca —curvó los dedos, invitándole—. Vean a la asombrosa Serpentina y a sus monstruosas víboras reptantes. Observen a la bella joven encantar a una cobra mortífera. Véanla aceptar el abrazo de la pantagruélica boa. ¡No pierdan la oportunidad de ver a la encantadora de las serpientes más perversas!

—Supongo que Baby podría demandaros por difamación.

Sakura se echó a reír y entró en la pista.

—Pero cuando la gente ve a Tomoyo con una boa constrictor enroscada alrededor de los hombros, piensa que ha merecido la pena gastarse el dinero. Nosotros les damos lo que vienen a buscar: colorido, fantasía, cosas únicas. Ilusiones. Tú has visto al público cuando Vito camina por el alambre sin red.

—De poco sirve una red cuando caminas por un alambre a treinta metros de altura —Shaoran se metió las manos en los bolsillos y frunció el ceño—. Vito arriesga su vida todos los días.

—Lo mismo que un policía o un bombero —dijo Sakura suavemente, y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros. Le parecía más necesario que nunca hacerle entender el sueño de su padre—. Sé a qué te refieres, Shaoran, pero tienes que entendernos. El factor peligro es esencial en muchos números. Se puede oír al público contener la respiración cuando Vito da una voltereta hacia atrás en el alambre. Si usara una red, les impresionaría, pero no les causaría pavor.

—¿Y eso es lo que necesitan?

La expresión seria de Sakura se iluminó.

—¡Claro que sí! Necesitan sentirse aterrorizados, fascinados, hipnotizados… Todo va incluido en el precio de la entrada. Este es un mundo de superlativos. Ponemos a prueba los límites de la temeridad humana, y todos los días son distintos. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que un hombre lograra hacer el triple salto mortal en el trapecio? Ahora es casi rutina —una luz de ilusión iluminó sus ojos—. Algún día, alguien hará un salto cuádruple. Si hoy un hombre se planta en esta pista y hace malabares con tres antorchas, mañana otro las hará a caballo y después habrá un equipo que se las lance adelante y atrás mientras se balancean en un trapecio. Nuestro oficio consiste en lograr lo increíble y luego, cuando está hecho, en hacer lo imposible. Es así de sencillo.

—Sencillo —murmuró Shaoran, y levantó una mano para acariciarle el pelo—. Me preguntó si pensarías lo mismo si pudieras verlo desde fuera.

—No sé —clavó los dedos en sus hombros mientras él hundía la otra mano entre su pelo—. Nunca lo he hecho.

Shaoran combó los dedos entre su pelo, como si estuviera absorto en él. Poco a poco, lo fue echando hacia atrás hasta que sólo sus manos enmarcaron la cara de Sakura. Estaban parados en medio de un charco de luz que proyectaba sus sombras muy atrás.

—Eres tan hermosa… —murmuró.

Sakura no dijo nada, ni se movió. Esta vez había algo distinto en su forma de tocarla. Había una ternura y una vacilación que no había sentido antes. Aunque se miraban fijamente a los ojos, no lograba entender su expresión. Sus caras estaban muy cerca, y el aliento de Shaoran le rozaba la boca. Deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó.

Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo vacía que se sentía, de lo desesperadamente que necesitaba abrazarlo. Ansiaba su boca. Se aferró a él mientras toda suavidad abandonaba las caricias de Shaoran. Sus manos eran ahora ávidas. Las semanas que había pasado sin tocarla quedaron olvidadas, y la piel dejo vibró, templada por el flujo acelerado de su sangre. La pasión la despojó de sus inhibiciones, y su lengua buscó la de Shaoran y condujo el beso hacia honduras más salvajes y oscuras. Sus labios se separaron, sólo para encontrarse otra vez con nuevas exigencias. Sakura comprendió entonces que todos sus deseos y necesidades se resumían en una sola cosa: Shaoran.

El abandonó su boca y por un instante apoyó la mejilla sobre su pelo. Durante ese breve instante, Sakura sintió una dicha más completa que cualquier otra que hubiera conocido. Shaoran se apartó bruscamente.

Desconcertada, ella lo vio sacar un cigarro. Levantó una mano para pasársela por el pelo que él había alborotado. Shaoran encendió su mechero.

—Shaoran… —Sakura lo miró, consciente de que se lo estaba ofreciendo todo con la mirada.

—Has tenido un día muy largo —comenzó a decir él en tono extrañamente cortés. Sakura dio un respingo, como si la hubiera golpeado—. Te acompaño a tu caravana.

Ella salió de la pista y se apartó de él. El dolor le abrasaba la piel.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —para su consternación, las lágrimas inundaron su garganta y sus ojos. Actuaban como un prisma, refractando la luz y enturbiándole la vista. Parpadeó. Shaoran frunció las cejas al ver su gesto.

—Te acompaño —dijo de nuevo. El tono distante de su voz avivó la furia y el dolor de Sakura.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —exclamó—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme…? —la palabra «amor» estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios, pero la refrenó—. ¡Cómo te atreves a hacer que te desee para luego rechazarme! Yo tenía razón desde el principio. Creía que me había equivocado. Eres frío e insensible —su respiración era agitada y desigual, pero se negaba a retirarse hasta haberse desahogado por completo. La pasión de sus emociones hizo palidecer su cara—. No sé por qué pensé que llegarías a entender lo que te dejó Hien. Para ver lo intangible hace falta corazón. Me alegraré cuando acabe la temporada y hagas lo que vayas a hacer. Me alegraré si no vuelvo a verte nunca. No permitiré que vuelvas a hacerme esto —le tembló la voz, pero no intentó modularla—. No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme nunca.

Shaoran se quedó mirándola un momento y luego le dio una lenta calada a su cigarro.

—Está bien, Sakura.

La serenidad de su respuesta arrancó a Sakura un sollozo antes de que diera la vuelta y saliera corriendo de la gran carpa.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Aquí teneís el capii!

Es que el viernes no se si podré subirlo, y quiero subir el lunes ya el capitulo 10. Lo hubiera sibido mañana día jueves pero como he quedado todo el día con alguien pues... como que prefería subirlo hoy y seguir lo que me queda de estos días para seguir avanzando en El ángel de un Demonio. Supongo que para las que están siguiendo la historia, estarán más que encantadas de que la suba ahora mismo jejeje.

Más de una querrá matar a Shaoran por ser tan insensible con ella, como yo! Shaoran eres muy malo!

La verdad es que no se que decir de este capitulo, creo que ha quedado más que claro no? Bob se pasó un poco con Saku, Shao intenta rescatarla.. en fin. Yo es que ha este hombre no le entiendo. A veces parece que tiene transtorno bipolar o algo, esta bien con ella, hace como si nada y de pronto, la huye.

Bueno se acabó lo dicho, ahora paso a los…

REVIEWS

**Mininahermosa29****: **Holaa! Encantada . Contestando a tu review debo decir que cuando me lei yo la historia también me fastidió mucho que el trato para con ella haya cambiado así tan drásticamente y encima ahora haga como si nada pero de pronto, zas! De vuelta a lo mismo. ¡NO LE ENTIENDO! Y es muy normal que Sakura le trate así. Pero ya verás, tiene una exacta razón. Espera y verás. Saludos y hasta la próxima!

**ChannelForsk****: **Muchisimas gracias, espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora. Porque a partir de este momento como verás, las cosas entre estos dos se estan poniendo interesantes jejeje. Espero tu proximo review si es que lo escribes. Un saludo.

**Princesstarsandy: **Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo de verdad. Pero la verdad no lo se. Cada uno tiene su propia opinión de las cosas pero yo sinceramente me cuesta más hacer un fic expresando a través de mis propias palabras los sentimientos de las personas que adaptar una novela ya escrita ya que, aquí solamente tienes que poner otros nombres y cambiar algún que otro rasgo físico, nada más. Otra cosa, gracias de nuevo por comprender. Como ya dije, la historia no es mía y lo pongo! Así que el que se sienta mal pues que no la lea, yo no me estoy dando méritos sino que cambio la historia a los personajes del manga-anime que más me han gustado de toda mi vida. Un saludo y te leo la próxima si me escribes.

_**-**También me gustaría agradecer a las personas que me han puesto a autor e historia en sus favoritos. La verdad es que me hace muchisima ilusion que haya gente que de verdad le gusten mis historias. Tanto que las ponga en sus favoritos. Muchisimas gracias de nuevo y espero que sigan así. Me apoyan un monton-_

NOTICIAS

**1 - Por amor... :** Capitulo 10 **El lunes día 20 publicación.**

**2 - El ángel de un Demonio: **Capitulo 8 - Un nuevo amanecer (40%)

**3 - La Elegida:** Capi 12 - Amores Predestinados (25%)** ¡HE PENSADO ACABARLO DESPUES DE EL ANGEL DE UN DEMONIO! ¡LO SIENTO PERO ES ASÍ!**

**4 - Un Puente Entre dos Mundos: **Capitulo 17 - Puff, después de hacer Cap 8 de EADUD intentaré hacerlo pero no prometo nada. **La compañera de cuenta que estaba conmigo era la que se encargaba de ello pero como se le fue la inspiración, ahora la unica que hace las historias subidas en la cuenta soy yo, y me cuesta mucho retomar las mias a tope, para que ahora tenga que tomar una que no es mia. Pero bueno… seguiré con ella. Como dije, no voy a dejar ninguna sin completar.**

**5 – A Partir de Una Sorpresa, Todo Cambió:** Capitulo 3 - Un Maravilloso día en la Playa (30%)** Un día de estos lo tendréis por ahí subido.**

* * *

Un saludo y espero vuestros reviews nuevamente con mucha impacienciaaa!


	10. Emociones al rojo vivo

**POR AMOR…**

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro Nora Roberts, para los interesados, por si quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

En julio, el circo recorrió Virginia, rozó la punta de Virginia Occidental de camino a Kentucky y pasó luego a Ohio. El público se abanicaba en la carpa a medida que subían las temperaturas, pero seguía acudiendo.

Desde la noche del 4 de Julio, Sakura había evitado a Shaoran. No le resultaba muy difícil, pues él pasó la mitad del mes en Chicago, ocupándose de unos asuntos. Sakura salía a actuar. Comía porque comer era necesario para mantener las fuerzas. Dormía porque el descanso era esencial para mantenerse alerta en la jaula. Pero no encontraba placer alguno en la comida, ni en sus sueños desasosegados. Como algunos de la troupe la conocían muy bien, procuraba aparentar normalidad. Sobre todo, tenía que evitar cualquier pregunta, cualquier consejo, cualquier muestra de compasión. En su profesión era preciso refrenar las emociones durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Tras algunas luchas y algún fracaso, logró un éxito razonable.

Siguió entrenando a Gerry, que progresaba constantemente. El deber adicional de trabajar con él la ayudaba a llenar su escaso tiempo libre. Por las tardes, cuando no había función, le llevaba a la gran jaula. A medida que Gerry fue mejorando, hizo entrar a otros gatos para que hicieran compañía a Merlín. La primera semana de agosto comenzaron a trabajar mano a mano con todos los gatos.

Los únicos que, aparte de ellos, estaban ensayando en la gran carpa eran los caballistas, que repasaban el número de «enhebrar la aguja» en la pista principal. Los cascos de los caballos retumbaban sordamente sobre las cascas del suelo. Jo observaba a Gerry, que había ordenado a los gatos formar una pirámide. A una orden suya, Lazarus se subió a la ancha escalera arqueada que coronaba el grupo. El animal vaciló dos veces, y Gerry se vio forzado a repetir la orden.

—Bien —comentó Sakura cuando la pirámide estuvo completa.

—Se resistía —empezó a quejarse Gerry, pero ella lo atajó.

—No tengas tanta prisa. Diles que se bajen —su tono era enérgico y profesional—. Asegúrate de que desmontan y ocupan sus sitios en el orden preciso. Es importante que se ciñan al número.

Sakura siguió observándole con las manos apoyadas sobre las caderas. En su opinión, Gerry tenía auténticas facultades. Tenía aplomo, amaba a los animales e iba desarrollando poco a poco la paciencia. Aun así, a Sakura le daba miedo dar el paso siguiente: dejarle solo en el foso. Incluso sólo con Merlín, le parecía demasiado arriesgado. Gerry seguía siendo demasiado descuidado. Aún no respetaba lo suficiente la astucia del león.

Sakura se movió alrededor del foso. Los leones, acostumbrados a su presencia, no se alteraron. Mientras tomaban asiento en sus pedestales, ella volvió a colocarse al lado de Gerry.

—Ahora hacemos lo mismo de siempre. Ordénales levantar las patas delanteras antes de hacerlos salir.

Uno a uno, los gatos se irguieron sobre sus cuartos traseros y dieron zarpazos al aire. Sakura y Gerry avanzaron a lo largo de la fila. El calor empezaba a hacerse opresivo, y Sakura movió los hombros. Ansiaba darse una ducha fresca y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando llegaron a Hamlet, el león ignoró la orden con un rugido rebelde.

«Qué malas pulgas tiene este bruto», pensó Sakura distraídamente mientras esperaba a que Gerry volviera a dar la orden. Gerry dio la orden, pero se movió hacia delante como si quisiera enfatizar sus palabras.

—¡No, no tan cerca! —le advirtió Sakura rápidamente. Mientras hablaba, vio cambiar la mirada de Hamlet.

Dio un paso adelante instintivamente para proteger el cuerpo de Gerry con el suyo. Hamlet lanzó un zarpazo con las uñas extendidas. Sakura sintió un fogonazo de calor en el hombro al desgarrarse la piel. Rápidamente se encaró con el gato, agarrándose con fuerza al brazo de Gerry.

—No huyas —ordenó al sentir el pánico de Gerry. Le ardía el brazo y la sangre empezaba a manar libremente. Con movimientos rápidos pero suaves, arrancó el látigo de la mano inerme de Gerry y lo hizo restallar con fuerza, usando el brazo izquierdo. Sabía que, si Hamlet seguía mostrándose desafiante, no serviría de nada. Los otros gatos se unirían en una melé. Todo acabaría antes de que pudiera hacerse algo. Abra había empezado ya a removerse y a enseñar los dientes.

—¡Abrid la rampa! —gritó Sakura. Su voz era fría como el hielo—. Retrocede hacia la jaula de seguridad —le dijo a Gerry mientras les daba a los gatos la señal para que abandonaran el foso—. Tengo que sacarlos de aquí uno por uno. Ve despacio y, si te digo que pares, quédate quieto. ¿Entendido?

Lo oyó tragar saliva mientras observaba cómo iban bajándose los gatos de sus pedestales y dirigiéndose en fila a la rampa.

—Te ha dado. ¿Es grave? —susurró Gerry, aterrorizado.

—He dicho que te vayas —la mitad de los gatos habían salido, pero Hamlet seguía con los ojos fijos en ella. No había tiempo que perder. Una parte de su cerebro oía gritos fuera de la jaula, pero los bloqueó y concentró toda su atención en el gato—. Vete —le repitió a Gerry—. Haz lo que te digo.

Él tragó saliva de nuevo y empezó a retroceder. Los segundos se arrastraron hasta que Sakura oyó el chirrido de la puerta de la jaula de seguridad. Cuando le llegó su turno, Hamlet no se movió del asiento. Sakura se había quedado sola con él. Podía oler el calor, el aroma de lo salvaje y la fragancia de su propia sangre. Sentía vivo el dolor en el brazo. Puso a prueba a Hamlet retrocediendo lentamente. La jaula de seguridad parecía estar a cientos de kilómetros de allí. El gato se tensó de inmediato, y Sakura se detuvo. Sabía que no la dejaría cruzar el foso. Era imposible ganarle corriendo; el gato podía salvar la distancia que los separaba de un solo salto. Tenía que engañarle.

—Fuera —ordenó con firmeza—. Fuera, Hamlet —mientras el animal la miraba, Sakura notó que una gota de sudor se deslizaba entre sus omóplatos. Tenía la piel fría en contraste con el calor de la sangre que le corría por el brazo. Recordó de pronto la imagen de su padre siendo arrastrado por la jaula. El miedo se le alojó en la garganta. Sintió un vago aturdimiento, y comprendió que el pánico podía hacer que se desmayase. Irguió la columna y alejó el miedo.

La velocidad era crucial. Cuanto más tiempo permitiera que el gato se quedara en el foso tras darle la orden, más desafiante se volvería. Y más peligroso. El animal no había comprendido aún que la tenía a su merced.

—Fuera, Hamlet —repitió Sakura con un restallido del látigo. El gato saltó del pedestal. A Sakura le tembló el estómago. Tensó todos los músculos y, mientras el gato vacilaba, repitió la orden. El animal estaba confuso, y ella comprendió que ello podía ser una ventaja o una maldición. Estando confuso, podía saltar o retirarse. Ella apretó la empuñadura del látigo y se estremeció. El gato se paseaba con nerviosismo sin dejar de observarla.

—¡Hamlet! —Sakura levantó la voz y escupió cada sílaba—. ¡Fuera! —acompañó sus palabras con el gesto que había usado antes de que el animal respondiera a una orden oral.

Como si se sintiera desairado, Hamlet relajó la cola y se metió por la rampa. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara del todo, Sakura cayó de rodillas. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse en estado de shock. Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Hamlet desafiara la orden de Gerry, pero sus músculos parecían haber soportado la tensión de muchas horas. Su visión se emborronó un instante. Mientras sacudía la cabeza para despejarse, Shaoran se arrodilló en el suelo, a su lado.

Sakura le oyó maldecir y rasgarle la manga de la blusa. Shaoran la acribillaba a preguntas, pero ella sólo podía mover la cabeza y boquear. Se concentró en él y notó que sus ojos resaltaban, extrañamente oscuros, sobre su cara.

—¿Qué? —seguía su voz, pero no sus palabras. Shaoran maldijo de nuevo, con tanta vehemencia que su voz logró traspasar la primera capa de su aturdimiento. La puso en pie y, con un solo y suave movimiento, la levantó en brazos—. No —la mente de Sakura luchaba por romper la neblina y volver a funcionar—. Estoy bien.

—Cállate —dijo él con aspereza mientras la sacaba de la jaula—. Cállate.

Ella obedeció. De todas formas, le costaba hablar. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la mezcla de voces nerviosas girara a su alrededor como un torbellino. Su brazo gritaba de dolor, pero aquel pálpito la tranquilizaba en cierto modo. Le habría aterrorizado sentirlo dormido. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados; no tenía valor para mirar la herida. Le bastaba con estar viva.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Shaoran la estaba metiendo en el remolque de administración. Al oír el alboroto que los seguía, Duffy salió de su oficina.

—¿Qué demonios…? —comenzó a decir, y se paró en seco, palideciendo bajo las pecas. Se acercó rápidamente mientras Shaoran colocaba a Sakura en una silla—. ¿Es grave?

—Aún no lo sé —masculló Shaoran—. Trae una toalla y el botiquín.

Buck, que había entrado tras ellos llevando lo necesario, se lo dio a Shaoran. Luego se acercó a un armario y sacó una botella de coñac.

—No es grave —logró decir Sakura. Como su voz sonaba casi firme, se armó de valor y miró hacia abajo. Shaoran había improvisado un tosco vendaje con los restos de la manga. Aunque la hemorragia había remitido, tenía manchas en el brazo, y la sangre se había extendido tanto que era imposible saber hasta dónde alcanzaba la herida. Sintió náuseas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Shaoran entre dientes mientras empezaba a limpiar la herida. Escurrió la toalla en la palangana que Buck había puesto a su lado.

—No sangra tanto —Sakura sofocó las náuseas. Cuando comenzó a despejarse, frunció el ceño, sorprendida por el tono de Shaoran. Él notó que lo estaba mirando y levantó la vista. En sus ojos había tal furia que Jo se apartó.

—Estate quieta —ordenó ásperamente, y volvió a fijar la atención en su brazo.

El gato sólo la había rozado, pero pese a todo había cuatro cortes de buen tamaño en el antebrazo. Sakura apretó la mandíbula mientras el dolor la recorría como un estremecimiento. La brusquedad de Shaoran le dolía aún más, y luchó por no mostrar reacción alguna. El reflujo del miedo comenzaba a borbotear dentro de ella. Ansiaba que la abrazaran, que las manos que curaban su herida la consolaran.

—Va a necesitar puntos —dijo Shaoran sin mirarla.

—Y una inyección antitetánica —añadió Buck al tiempo que le daba a Sakura un generoso vaso de coñac—. Bébete esto, cariño. Te sentará bien.

La ternura de su voz estuvo a punto de desbaratar a Sakura. Buck le acarició la mejilla con su manaza, y por un momento Sakura se aferró a ella.

—Bébetelo —le ordenó Buck de nuevo. Sakura levantó el vaso obedientemente y se tragó el coñac. La habitación giró a su alrededor y luego volvió a quedarse quieta. Ella dejó escapar un suave gemido y apretó el vaso contra la frente—. Dime qué ha pasado ahí dentro —Buck se agachó a su lado mientras Shaoran empezaba a ponerle un vendaje temporal.

Sakura se tomó un momento para respirar hondo y exhalar. Bajó el vaso y habló con voz firme.

—Hamlet no obedeció, y Gerry repitió la orden, pero dio un paso adelante. Se acercó demasiado. Le vi los ojos a Hamlet y supe lo que iba a pasar. Debería haber sido más rápida. Debería haberlo vigilado más de cerca. Ha sido un error estúpido —se quedó mirando el coñac mientras se hacía reproches.

—Se interpuso entre el chico y el gato —dijo Shaoran escupiendo las palabras al tiempo que acababa de vendarle. Luego se levantó, se acercó a la botella de coñac y se sirvió un trago. Ni una sola vez se volvió para mirar a Sakura. Dolida, ella miró fijamente su espalda y después se volvió hacia Buck.

—¿Cómo está Gerry?

Buck volvió a acercarle la copa a los labios. Un leve rubor empezaba a cubrir las mejillas de Sakura.

—Está con Pete. Tiene la cabeza entre las rodillas. Se pondrá bien.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Supongo que tendré que ir a la ciudad a que me vean esto —le dio el vaso a Buck y se preguntó si podía atreverse a ponerse en pie. Respiró hondo otra vez y miró a Duffy—. Asegúrate de que está listo para entrar cuando vuelva.

Shaoran se apartó de la ventana.

—¿Entrar dónde? —sus facciones parecían haberse endurecido.

Sakura respondió con voz gélida.

—En la jaula —volvió los ojos hacia Buck—. Creo que podremos hacer un breve repaso antes de la función de la tarde.

—No —Sakura levantó bruscamente la cabeza al oír a Shaoran. Se miraron un instante el uno al otro con extraño e irracional antagonismo—. Hoy no vas a volver a entrar ahí —la voz de Shaoran era cortante y autoritaria.

—Claro que voy a entrar —replicó ella, logrando despojar a sus palabras de la mezcla de dolor y rabia que sentía—. Y si Gerry quiere ser domador, también tendrá que entrar.

—Sakura tiene razón —dijo Buck, intentando suavizar lo que le parecía una situación explosiva—. Es como cuando te caes de un caballo. No puedes esperar mucho para volverte a montar, o jamás volverás a hacerlo.

Shaoran no apartó los ojos de Sakura. Prosiguió como si Buck no hubiera dicho nada.

—No lo permitiré.

—No puedes impedírmelo —la indignación la obligó a ponerse en pie. Aquel brusco movimiento hizo que su brazo protestara, y el esfuerzo que le costaba dominarse se reflejó momentáneamente en su semblante.

Shaoran bebió un largo trago de coñac.

—Claro que puedo. Soy el dueño de este circo.

Sakura cerró los puños al oír su tono autoritario y displicente. Ni una sola vez, desde que se había arrodillado junto a ella en la jaula, había intentado consolarla o tranquilizarla. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba de él. Para disimular su temblor, Sakura bajó la voz.

—Pero no es usted mi dueño, señor Li. Y si revisa sus papeles y contratos, verá que tampoco es dueño de los leones, ni de mi equipamiento. Los compré yo, y los mantengo con mi salario. Mi contrato no le da derecho a decirme cuándo puedo o no puedo ensayar con mis gatos.

El rostro de Shaoran parecía duro como el granito.

—Tampoco te da derecho a utilizar la carpa sin mi permiso.

—Entonces me pondré en otro sitio —replicó ella—. Pero pienso ensayar. Ese gato volverá a practicar hoy mismo. No voy a arriesgarme a perder meses de entrenamiento.

—Pero sí vas a arriesgarte a que te maten —contestó Shaoran, y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con un golpe.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —gritó Sakura. Había perdido los estribos por completo. Las heridas eran profundas; tanto las de su carne, como las de su ánimo. No había experimentado un terror tan agudo desde la noche que murieron sus padres. Quería más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo sentirse abrazada por Shaoran. Quería sentir el bienestar que había experimentado cuando él la dejó desahogar en sus brazos la tristeza por la muerte de Ari—. ¡No soy nada para ti! —sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, apartándose el pelo. Había en su voz un borboteo histérico, y Buck apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sakura… —dijo con su voz baja y resonante.

—¡No! —ella sacudió la cabeza otra vez y añadió rápidamente—: No tiene ningún derecho. No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida —miró de nuevo a Shaoran con los ojos llenos de emoción—. Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer. Sé lo que voy a hacer. ¿Qué te importa a ti? No eres responsable ante la ley si resulto herida. Nadie va a demandarte.

—Cálmate, Sakura —esta vez, Buck habló con más firmeza. Tomó su brazo herido y la sintió temblar—. Está alterada, no sabe lo que dice —le dijo a Shaoran.

Sobre la cara de Shaoran parecía haber caído una máscara que ocultaba toda emoción.

—Yo creo que lo sabe perfectamente —repuso en voz baja. Por un momento sólo se oyeron los estremecimientos de Sakura y el ruido del coñac al caer en el vaso—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Sakura —dijo Shaoran tras beber otro trago—. Tienes razón, no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti. Llévala al pueblo —le dijo a Buck, y se giró hacia la ventana.

—Vamos, Sakura —Buck la condujo hacia la puerta, pasándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura. Cuando salieron, Tomoyo apareció corriendo por entre las atracciones de feria.

—¡Sakura! —estaba pálida de preocupación—. Sakurita, acabo de enterarme —miró el vendaje con los ojos dilatados y llenos de angustia—. ¿Es grave?

—Sólo unos arañazos —le aseguró Sakura, y añadió la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar—. Buck va a llevarme al pueblo para que me den un par de puntos.

—¿Estás segura? —Tomoyo miró a Buck para que se lo confirmara—. ¿Buck?

—Unos cuantos puntos —precisó él, pero le dio una palmadita en la mano a Tomoyo—. Pero no es grave.

—¿Queréis que vaya con vosotros? —Tomoyo echó a andar a su lado cuando volvieron a ponerse en marcha.

—No, gracias, Tomoyo —Sakura sonrió más sinceramente—. Estoy bien.

Tomoyo se relajó un poco al ver su sonrisa.

—Cuando lo oí pensé que… bueno, imaginé toda clase de cosas horribles. Me alegro de que no estés malherida —habían llegado a la camioneta de Buck, y Tomoyo se inclinó para darle a Sakura un beso en la mejilla—. Te queremos todos mucho.

—Lo sé —Sakura le apretó la mano y dejó que Buck la ayudara a entrar en la cabina de la camioneta.

Mientras él maniobraba para salir de la explanada, ella apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan cansada, tan vapuleada.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó Buck cuando salieron a la carretera asfaltada.

—Sí —contestó ella con sencillez, pensando tanto en su corazón como en su brazo.

—Te sentirás mejor cuando te remienden.

Sakura mantuvo los ojos cerrados y comprendió que algunas heridas nunca curaban. O, si lo hacían, dejaban cicatrices que dolían en los momentos más inesperados.

—No deberías haberte puesto así con él, Sakura —había cierto acento de reproche en las palabras de Buck.

—El no debería haberse metido donde no lo llamaban —replicó ella—. No es asunto suyo. No tengo nada que ver con él.

—No es propio de ti ser tan dura, Sakura.

—¿Dura? —abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia Buck—. ¿Y qué me dices de él? ¿No podría haber sido más amable? ¿No podría haber mostrado una pizca de compasión? ¿Tenía que hablarme como si fuera una delincuente?

—Sakura, ese hombre estaba aterrorizado. No te estás poniendo en su lugar —se rascó la barba y exhalo un enérgico suspiro—. No sabes lo que es estar fuera de la jaula sin poder hacer nada mientras alguien que te importa se enfrenta a la muerte. Casi tuve que dejarle inconsciente de un puñetazo para impedir que entrara, hasta que logramos meterle en la cabeza, que sólo conseguiría que te mataran. Estaba asustado, Sakura. Todos lo estábamos.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, convencida de que Buck exageraba porque le tenía cariño. Shaoran le había hablado con dureza, la había mirado con ira.

—A él no le importo —dijo suavemente—. No como a vosotros. Vosotros no os habéis puesto a despotricar. No habéis sido fríos.

—Sakura, la gente tiene distintas maneras de… —comenzó a decir Buck, pero ella le interrumpió.

—Sé que no quería que me pasara nada, Buck. No es insensible, ni cruel —suspiró mientras el miedo y la ira abandonaban su cuerpo, dejándola vacía—. Por favor, no quiero hablar de él.

Buck notó la fatiga de su voz y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Está bien, cariño, relájate. Todo esto se arreglará enseguida.

«No todo», pensó Sakura. «No todo».

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Vaya capitulo ehh, cuantas emociones incluidas. Pobre Sakura, lo bueno es que como dicen no fue tan grave.

Y la verdad es que estoy con ella, yo le hubiera hablado de la misma forma que le habló a Shaoran. Estaría harta de su forma de actuar con las cosas. Como dice Buck cada uno tiene sus formas pero… es que esas yo no las aguantaría como no las aguanta Sakura. ¿Vosotros que pensáis?

Lo siento porque el capitulo no es muy largo que digamos, solo expresa el momento de la "tragedia" pero el próximo ya veréis jeje.

¿Que tal Shaoran? ¿Os ha sorprendido cuando Buck ha dicho que le tuvo que dar un puñetazo para hacerle entrar en razón? Jaja, bueno, el se lo buscó.

Quería deciros también que abajo, donde pone NOTICIAS, siempre en el primer punto encontraréis en las historias el día de la actualización de mis adaptaciones, no de mis fics propios ya que la inspiración y las ideas se pueden ir, por eso no quiero arriesgarme a poner días porque seguramente no lo cumpliría, pero en adaptaciones sí.

Y ahora paso a contestar los…

REVIEWS

**Saki-chan****: **Hola! Encantada. No se si eres la Saki chan que yo conozco que ha escrito varias historias que me han gustado como _Bajo Contrato, _o _My World_…, pero bueno si no lo eres no importa, las confusiones son de humanos y como tienes el mismo seudónimo.. De todos modos muchas gracias, me alegra enormemente que te haya gustado la historia. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado a pesar de lo que le ha pasado a la pobre Saku. Un saludo y espero tu próximo review si lo pones!

**Princessttarsandy****: **La verdad es que sí. Eriol está demasiado tonto, pero porque no lo quiere ver, el sigue con su Meiling que vamos, pero tranquila ya verás como espabilará. Sobre lo de Shaoran si, tienes razón, yo no tengo la culpa de que el hombre sea así, solamente la tiene él! El capitulo estuvo bien por mi parte, ¿Y para ti? Saludos y espero tu review!

**ChannelForsk****: **Lo de meter a Shao en la jaula de leones estuvo muy bien jaja. Si, como ya ves, Shao está actuando demasiado raro con sus cambios de humor. A lo mejor esta en su periodo quien sabe… O.O Era broma, como ya sabemos los chicos no tienen ni la minima opción a tenerlo. ¡PERO SI LA PITOPAUSIA! Porque de esas cosas ni un ser humano se libra. En fin… dejando mis comentarios estúpidos… espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y tranquila que ya queda muy poco para que sepáis lo que le pasa a la cabeza de este hombre. Saludos!

**Mininahermosa29****: **Excusas.. Bueno, cada uno tiene las propias pero… en el caso de Shao sus formas de ver las cosas son importantes, cada detalle lo asimila y lo guarda para así y tomar decisiones sobre ello. Parece que todo le da igual pero no es así. El problema es que no debería actuar como lo está haciendo, solamente hace daño y lo sabe, y por eso ignora últimamente a Sakura, para no causarle más problemas. Espero haberte echo ver las cosas desde otro punto. Al pobre le estamos poniendo verde jaja, y tampoco es que se lo merezca mucho. SUS MOTIVOS TIENE. Saludos y hasta el siguiente!

También me gustaría agradecer a las personas que me leen a pesar de no poner reviews, se que a veces es un poco rollo ponerlos porque a mi me ha pasado eso, pero la verdad es que se a través de y de los alertas que hay mas gente que esta ahí, a pesar de no poner un comentario a la historia :)

NOTICIAS

**1 - Por amor... :** Capitulo 11 **El viernes día 24 su publicación.**

**2 - El ángel de un Demonio: **Capitulo 8 - Un nuevo amanecer (43%)

**3 - La Elegida:** Capi 12 - Amores Predestinados (25%)** ¡HE PENSADO ACABARLO DESPUES DE EL ANGEL DE UN DEMONIO! ¡LO SIENTO PERO ES ASÍ!**

**4 - Un Puente Entre dos Mundos: **Capitulo 17 - Puff, después de hacer Cap 8 de EADUD intentaré hacerlo pero no prometo nada. **La compañera de cuenta que estaba conmigo era la que se encargaba de ello pero como se le fue la inspiración, ahora la única que hace las historias subidas a la cuenta de Ravishing Girl soy yo, pues me cuesta mucho retomar las mías a tope, para que ahora tenga que tomar una que no es mía. Pero bueno… seguiré con ella. Como dije, no voy a dejar ninguna sin completar.**

**5 – A Partir de Una Sorpresa, Todo Cambió:** Capitulo 3 - Un Maravilloso día en la Playa (30%)** Un día de estos lo tendréis por ahí subido.**

* * *

Un saludo y espero vuestros reviews nuevamente con mucha impacienciaaa!


	11. Algo no esperado

**POR AMOR…**

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro Nora Roberts, por los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Con el paso de las semanas, el brazo de Sakura fue perdiendo rigidez. Las heridas curaron limpiamente. Los únicos vestigios que quedaron fueron finas cicatrices que prometían desvanecerse sin llegar a desaparecer. Sakura descubrió, sin embargo, que su vida había perdido parte de su brillo. Luchaba constantemente contra una vaga insatisfacción. Nada, ni su trabajo, ni sus amigos, ni sus libros, le procuraba el contento con el que había crecido. Se había convertido en una mujer, y sus necesidades habían cambiado. Sabía que la raíz del problema era Shaoran, pero aquella certeza no resolvía nada. Él había vuelto a marcharse la misma noche del accidente. Casi cuatro semanas después, no había regresado aún.

Sakura se había sentado tres veces a escribirle. Sentía la necesidad de descargar su mala conciencia por las cosas que le había dicho. Tres veces había roto el papel, llena de frustración. Por más que intentaba organizar las palabras, siempre le sonaban equivocadas. Al final, acabó aferrándose a la esperanza de que volviera una última vez. Sentía que, si podían despedirse como amigos, sin amargura ni amargos reproches, podría aceptar la separación. Abrigando aquel deseo, pudo volver a su rutina con cierta tranquilidad. Ensayaba, actuaba y participaba en los quehaceres cotidianos de la vida circense. Y esperaba. La caravana se acercaba cada vez más a Chicago.

Una calurosa tarde de agosto, a última hora, Sakura se hallaba de pie en la carpa. Vestida con un maillot, estaba ensayando unos ejercicios de suelo con los hermanos Beirot. Aquella disciplina diaria la había ayudado a conservar la movilidad del brazo. Ahora podía dar una voltereta hacia atrás sin que su brazo herido protestara.

—Me siento bien —le dijo a Raoul mientras entrenaban—. Me siento realmente bien —hizo una rápida serie de piruetas.

—No puedes mantener en forma el hombro bailando con los pies —le dijo Raoul con aire desafiante.

—Mi hombro está perfectamente —replicó ella, y se lo demostró haciendo el pino. Bajó las piernas lentamente hasta alcanzar un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados y apoyó un pie en la rodilla de la otra pierna—. Perfecto —dio una voltereta hacia delante y se levantó de un salto—. Estoy fuerte como un buey —dijo, e hizo una rápida pirueta hacia atrás seguida de un salto.

Aterrizó a los pies de Shaoran.

La cascada de emociones que se apoderó de ella se reflejó un instante en sus ojos antes de que recobrara el equilibrio.

—Yo no… no sabía que habías vuelto —al instante lamentó que sus palabras sonaran inanes, pero no encontró otras. Sentía el fuerte impulso de arrojarse en sus brazos. Se preguntaba si él no notaría cómo brotaba su deseo por todos los poros de su piel.

—Acabo de llegar —Shaoran siguió escudriñando su cara tras dejar caer las manos junto a los costados—. Ésta es mi madre —añadió—. Ieran Takashi, Sakura Kinomoto

Al oírle, Sakura apartó la mirada de su cara y vio a la mujer que había a su lado. Si hubiera visto a Ieran Takashi entre un gentío de dos mil personas, habría sabido que era la madre de Shaoran. Tenían la misma estructura ósea, aunque la suya era más elegante. Sus cejas eran como alas doradas que se abrían al final, igual que las de Shaoran. Tenía el cabello suave, recogido hacia arriba y apartado de la cara, sin una sola cana que estropeara su perfecto tono negro. Pero fueron sus ojos los que hicieron sobresaltarse a Sakura, que no esperaba verlos en el rostro de otra persona, salvo en el de Shaoran. Iba vestida con un sencillo traje chaqueta que denotaba buen gusto y riqueza. Carecía, sin embargo, de la pátina de frialdad e indiferencia que Sakura había atribuido siempre a la mujer que había abandonado a Hien llevándose a su hijo. Había encanto en la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios al saludarla.

—Sakura, qué nombre tan bonito. Shaoran me ha hablado de ti —le tendió la mano y Sakura la tomó, pensando darle un apretón rápido e impersonal. Pero Ieran Takashi puso calurosamente la otra mano sobre sus manos unidas—. Me ha dicho que estabas muy unida a Hien. Tal vez podamos charlar un rato.

El afecto que notó en su voz dejó pasmada a Sakura.

—Yo… sí… si quiere.

—Me encantaría —le apretó la mano otra vez antes de soltársela—. Tal vez tengas un rato para enseñarme esto —sonrió, y a Sakura le resultó cada vez más difícil mantenerse distante—. Seguro que ha habido muchos cambios desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Supongo que tendrás asuntos que atender —añadió mirando a Shaoran—. Sakura me cuidará muy bien, estoy segura, ¿no es cierto, querida? —sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los dos, Ieran agarró a Sakura del brazo y echó a andar—. Yo conocí a tus padres —dijo mientras Shaoran las miraba alejarse—. No mucho, me temo. Llegaron el mismo año que me marché. Pero recuerdo que eran unos artistas increíbles. Shaoran me ha dicho que has seguido la profesión de tu padre.

—Sí, yo… —titubeó, sintiéndose extrañamente en desventaja—. Así es —concluyó con escasa convicción.

—Eres tan joven… —Ieran le dedicó una suave sonrisa—. Debes de ser muy valiente.

—No… en realidad, no. Es mi trabajo.

—Sí, claro —Ieran se echó a reír como si recordara algo—. Eso ya lo he oído antes —habían salido al exterior, y se detuvo a mirar pensativamente a su alrededor—. Puede que me haya equivocado. No ha cambiado tanto en estos treinta años. Es un sitio maravilloso, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué se marchó? —En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, lamentó haberlas dicho—. Lo siento —se apresuró a decir—. No he debido preguntárselo.

—Claro que sí —Ieran suspiró y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano—. Es natural. Shaoran me ha dicho que Duffy sigue aquí —Sakura supuso que pretendía eludir su pregunta cambiando de tema.

—Sí, supongo que siempre estará aquí.

—¿Podríamos tomar un café, o un té quizá? —Ieran sonrió de nuevo—. El viaje es muy largo desde la ciudad. ¿Tu caravana está cerca?

—Justo ahí, en el patio de atrás.

—Ah, sí —Ieran se echó a reír y comenzó a andar de nuevo—. El vecindario que nunca cambia, aunque pasen miles de kilómetros. ¿Conoces la historia del perro y los huesos? —preguntó. Aunque Sakura la conocía muy bien, no dijo nada—. Una versión cuenta que un peón daba un hueso a su perro todas las noches después de cenar. El perro escondía el hueso debajo de la caravana, y al día siguiente intentaba desenterrarlo. Naturalmente, el hueso estaba cien kilómetros atrás, en un descampado vacío. El perro nunca se enteró —se rió para sí misma suavemente.

Sakura abrió la puerta de su caravana pese a que se sentía violenta. ¿Cómo podía ser aquella mujer la misma a la que le había guardado rencor toda su vida? ¿Cómo podía ser la mujer fría y despiadada que había abandonado a Hien? Curiosamente, Ieran parecía totalmente a sus anchas en los estrechos confines de la caravana.

—Qué bien funcionan estas caravanas —miró a su alrededor con interés y admiración—. Seguro que apenas te das cuenta de que vas sobre ruedas —tomó el volumen de Thoreau que había sobre la encimera—. Shaoran me ha dicho que te encanta la literatura. En su idioma original, además —añadió, levantando la mirada del libro. Sus ojos dorados eran tan directos como los de su hijo. Sakura revivió de pronto la primera mañana de la temporada, cuando bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Shaoran.

Pero la violentaba que Shaoran hubiera hablado de ella con su madre.

—Tengo un poco de té —le dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina—. Estará mejor que mi café.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ieran amablemente, y la siguió—. Me sentaré aquí mientras lo preparas —se acomodó con aparente tranquilidad junto a la pequeña mesa del otro lado de la cocina.

—Me temo que no tengo nada más que ofrecerle —Sakura se mantenía de espaldas a ella mientras rebuscaba en el armario.

—Con té y conversación me vale —dijo Ieran con suavidad.

Sakura suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

—Lo siento —sacudió la cabeza—. Estoy siendo una maleducada. Es que no sé qué decirle, señora Takashi. Le guardo rencor desde hace no sé cuánto tiempo. Y ahora está aquí y no es en absoluto como me la imaginaba —logró sonreír, aunque con desgana—. No es fría y odiosa, y se parece tanto a… —se detuvo, horrorizada por haber estado a punto de balbucir el nombre de Shaoran. Por un instante sus ojos quedaron completamente desnudos.

Ieran alivió la tensión.

—No me extraña que me guardaras rencor si estabas tan unida a Hien como dice Shaoran. Sakura —añadió suavemente—, ¿Hien también me guardaba rencor?

Sakura se sintió conmovida a su pesar por la tristeza que se insinuaba en su voz.

—No, mientras yo lo conocí. No creo que fuera capaz de sentir rencor.

—Le entendías muy bien, ¿verdad? —Ieran la observó mientras llenaba las tazas de agua hirviendo—. Yo también le entendía —continuó cuando Sakura llevó las tazas a la mesa—. Era un soñador, un espíritu libre y maravilloso —removió el té distraídamente.

Consumida por la curiosidad, Sakura se sentó frente a ella y aguardó la historia que sentía a punto de llegar.

—Yo tenía dieciocho años cuando lo conocí. Vine al circo con una prima. El Coloso era un poco más pequeño en aquellos tiempos —añadió con una sonrisa melancólica—, pero estaba todo igual. ¡Ah, la magia! —sacudió la cabeza y suspiró—. Nos enamoramos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nos casamos contra la voluntad de toda mi familia y nos echamos a la carretera. Era emocionante. Aprendí el número de la telaraña y ayudaba en el vestuario.

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron.

—¿Usted actuaba?

—Oh, sí —las mejillas de Ieran se tiñeron un poco de orgullo—. Se me daba bastante bien. Luego me quedé embarazada. Éramos como dos niños esperando la Navidad. Yo no tenía aún diecinueve años cuando nació Shaoran, y llevaba en el circo casi un año. La temporada siguiente, las cosas empezaron a torcerse. Yo era joven y estaba un poco asustada con Shaoran. Me ponía histérica si estornudaba y estaba constantemente obligando a Hien a llevarme a la ciudad a ver al médico. ¡Qué paciencia tuvo! —se inclinó hacia delante y tomó la mano de Sakura—. ¿Puedes entender lo difícil que es esta vida para alguien que no esté hecho para ella? ¿Te das cuenta de que, a pesar de su magia, de su emoción, de su rareza, hay también penalidades, temores y exigencias imposibles? Yo era poco más que una niña y tenía que ocuparme de un bebé, no tenía ni la resistencia ni la vocación de un artista de circo, ni la experiencia ni la seguridad de una madre. Viví con el alma en vilo una temporada entera —dejó escapar un leve suspiro—. Cuando la temporada acabó, volví a Chicago.

Por primera vez, Sakura se imaginó aquella historia desde el punto de vista de Ieran. Vio a una chica más joven que ella en un mundo extraño y lleno de exigencias, con un niño del que ocuparse. A lo largo de los años, había conocido a mucha gente probar la vida que ella llevaba y durar una semana. Aun así, sacudió la cabeza, confundida.

—Creo que entiendo lo difícil que debió ser para usted. Pero, si se querían, ¿no podrían haber arreglado las cosas de alguna manera?

—¿Cómo? —contestó Ieran—. ¿Debería haberme instalado en una casa en alguna parte y haber vivido con él la mitad del año? Habría acabado odiándole. ¿Debería haber renunciado él a su vida en el circo para establecerse con Shaoran y conmigo? Eso habría destruido todo lo que yo amaba en él —sacudió la cabeza y le dedicó a Sakura una suave sonrisa—. Nos queríamos, Sakura, pero no lo suficiente. No siempre es posible llegar a un compromiso, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a amoldarse a las necesidades del otro. Yo lo intenté, y Hien lo habría intentado si yo se lo hubiera pedido. Pero la batalla estaba perdida antes de empezar. Hicimos lo más sensato, dadas las circunstancias —miró a los ojos a Sakura y vio juventud y confianza—, A ti te parece duro y frío, pero no tenía sentido seguir arrastrando una situación penosa. Hien me dio a Shaoran y dos años que siempre guardaré como un tesoro. Diez años después de dejar a Hien, volví a encontrar la felicidad —sonrió suavemente al recordar—. Quise a Hien, y ese amor sigue siendo tan fresco y tan dulce como el día que lo conocí.

Sakura tragó saliva. Buscó un modo de disculparse por el rencor que le había guardado toda su vida.

—Él… Hien tenía un álbum de recortes sobre Shaoran. Seguía los periódicos de Chicago.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ieran sonrió, y luego se recostó en la silla y levantó la taza—. Eso es muy propio de él. ¿Fue feliz, Sakura? ¿Consiguió lo que quería?

—Sí —contestó Sakura sin vacilar—. ¿Y usted?

Ieran volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Por un momento su mirada pareció cavilosa; luego se tornó cálida.

—Qué buen corazón tienes, generoso y comprensivo. Sí, conseguí lo que quería. ¿Y tú, Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, más tranquila.

—Más de lo que puedo conseguir.

—Eres demasiado lista para decir eso —observó Ieran mientras la observaba—. Creo que eres una luchadora, no una soñadora. Cuando llegue el momento de elegir, no te conformarás con menos de lo que deseas —sonrió ante la atenta mirada de Sakura y se levantó—. ¿Me enseñas tus leones? No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte actuar.

—Sí, claro —Sakura se levantó y luego titubeó. Le tendió la mano—. Me alegra que haya venido. Ieran aceptó el gesto.

—A mí también.

Durante el resto del día, Sakura buscó a Shaoran en vano. Tras la conversación que había mantenido con su madre, le era aún más necesario hablar con él. Su conciencia no descansaría hasta que pudiera disculparse. A la hora de la función, todavía no le había encontrado.

Los números parecieron alargarse interminablemente mientras esperaba el final. Shaoran estaría con su madre entre el público, y sin duda podría verlo después de la función. Se armó de paciencia mientras los números se sucedían lentamente.

Tras el desfile final, se quedó en la puerta de atrás, sin saber si esperar o ir a la caravana de Shaoran. Sintió una oleada de alivio y de alarma al verlo acercarse.

—Sakura —Ieran habló primero, tomando a Sakura de las manos—, has estado fantástica. Ha sido asombroso. Ya comprendo por qué Shaoran decía que tenías una belleza indomable.

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia Shaoran, sorprendida, pero se encontró con unos ojos ambarinos e impasibles.

—Me alegra que le haya gustado.

—No sabes cuánto. Este día me ha traído recuerdos maravillosos. Nuestra charla de esta tarde significó mucho para mí —para sorpresa de Sakura, se inclinó y le dio un beso—. Espero volver a verte. Voy a despedirme de Duffy antes de que me lleves a casa, Shaoran —continuó—. Nos vemos en el coche. Adiós, Sakura.

—Adiós, señora Takashi—Sakura la vio alejarse antes de volverse hacia Shaoran—. Es una persona maravillosa. Hace que me avergüence de mí misma.

—Eso no es necesario —Shaoran se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró—. Los dos teníamos motivos para estar resentidos, y los dos nos equivocábamos. ¿Qué tal tu brazo?

—Oh —Sakura se llevó automáticamente los dedos a la herida—. Bien. Casi no me han quedado cicatrices.

—Me alegro —un silencio siguió a su escueta respuesta. Sakura sintió por un momento que el coraje la abandonaba.

—Shaoran —comenzó a decir, y se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos fijamente—, quiero disculparme por lo mal que me porté después del accidente.

—Ya te lo dije una vez —contestó él con frialdad—. No me gustan las disculpas.

—Por favor —Sakura se tragó su orgullo y le tocó el brazo—. Esta me la estoy guardando hace mucho tiempo. Las cosas que te dije no iban en serio —añadió rápidamente—. Espero que puedas perdonarme —no era el elocuente discurso que había planeado, pero fue lo único que le salió. La expresión de Shaoran no se alteró.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

—Shaoran, por favor… —Sakura lo agarró del brazo de nuevo cuando se dio la vuelta—, no te vayas dejando que sienta que no me has perdonado. Sé que dije cosas horribles. Tienes todo el derecho a estar furioso, pero ¿no podrías…? ¿No podríamos ser amigos otra vez?

Un destello cruzó la cara de Shaoran. Levantó la mano y acarició con su dorso la mejilla de Sakura.

—Tienes por costumbre desconcertarme, Sakura —bajó la mano y se la metió en el bolsillo—. Le he dejado a Duffy algo para ti. Que seas feliz —se alejó de ella mientras Sakura trataba aún de asimilar su tono expeditivo. Shaoran estaba saliendo de su vida. Lo vio alejarse hasta que desapareció.

Había creído que sentiría algo, pero no había nada; ni dolor, ni lágrimas, ni desesperación. Ignoraba que un ser humano podía sentirse tan vacío y seguir vivo.

—Sakura… —Duffy se acercó a ella y le entregó un grueso sobre—, Shaoran ha dejado esto para ti —pasó a su lado, ansioso por asegurarse de que el público alborotado salía en orden.

Sakura se sintió despojada de toda emoción. Miró distraídamente el sobre mientras caminaba hacia su caravana. Entró sin ganas y lo rasgó. Se quedó parada mientras sacaba el contenido. Tardó un momento en descifrar la jerga legal. Leyó los papeles dos veces de cabo a rabo antes de sentarse.

«Me lo ha dejado», pensó. Aún no podía comprender la magnitud de lo que acababa de sucederle. «Me ha dejado el circo».

* * *

Buenas!

Que tal todo? Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo como a mí. Por fin Sakura conoce a la madre de Shao y sabemos más cosas sobre la separación entre ella y Hien. La verdad es que la comprendo y si fue esa la mejor decisión para los dos, adelante.

Ieran Takashi… le puse ese nombre ya que estaría mal que le pusiera a como se la conoce, con el apellido Li, simplemente porque no es así, se separó de Hien y encontró la felicidad como dice, con otra persona.

Y bueno yendo al tema importante, el circo. Valla con Shaoran, eso nadie se lo esperaba ehh, normal. Pero bueno, el ha hecho lo que creía que era importante para ella y ahí lo tiene.

Y acabando con mis comentarios, debo decir que esta historia se acaba. Si, como habéis leído, se acaba en el próximo capitulo. Y muchas pensaréis, ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si todavía quedan cosas por solucionar! Pues en el próximo capitulo se solucionan, si si. Así que preparaos.

Y ahora con los…

REVIEWS

**Emily Castro****: **Holaa! Encantada de tenerte aquí con nosotras exponiendo tus ideas. Lo del curso para expresar sus sentimientos estuvo muy bien. Parece que en verdad el chico lo necesita porque no da ni un palo al agua jeje. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia pero esta ya ha llegado a su fin como quien dice, lo siento =( Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que lo hayas disfrutado sabiendo más cosas sobre Ieran. Saludos!

**Princessttarsandy****: **¡Por favor que no te saquen canas! Ya verás como la actitud de Shao tiene que cambiar, es que… TIENE QUE CAMBIAR ESE TONTO QUE NO SABE NI QUE PALABRAS DECIR, y tienes toda la razón a lo que no le debió tratar así, pero bueno, cada uno expresa sus sentimientos de una forma, pero si te digo la verdad, yo me hubiera puesto igual que él, esa situación era exasperante y cualquiera se hubiera puesto así, hay que reconocerlo. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, saludos y hasta la el próximo.

**Dianita Linda:**Es normal que te hayas sorprendido, quien no? Nadie se esperaba lo que le ocurrió a Saku. La cosa estuvo muy caldeada. Gracias por el review y si estas, te espero en el siguiente, Saludos y bienvenida.

**ChannelForsk****:**Si… hombre tenía que ser, y un hombre muy tonto. Ya se le aclararán las ideas ya verás. Pero pobrecito oye… he estado considerando la idea de meterle en la jaula, en nuestra imaginación, claro está, pero no, me da pena. Lo siento jeje. Saludos y hasta el siguiente capitulo!

**Mininahermosa29:** Lo siento por lo de "Jo", la verdad es que últimamente estoy muy pendiente de que no se me ponga ninguno pero a lo mejor en el capitulo anterior si se me dejó alguno, sorry. Y tranquila, ya sabrás lo que le pasa a Shao en el próximo capitulo, se que el fic a sonado a corto pero es así y no es culpa mía. El libro es así de cortin. Espero que en la próxima adaptación, que ya la tengo elegida, no me pase tanto. Saludos y hasta el siguiente!.

También me gustaría agradecer a las personas que me leen a pesar de no poner reviews, se que a veces es un poco rollo ponerlos porque a mi me ha pasado eso, pero la verdad es que se a través de y de los alertas que hay mas gente que esta ahí, a pesar de no poner un comentario a la historia :)

NOTICIAS

**1 - Por amor... :** Capitulo 12 **El lunes día 27 su publicación. FINAL DE HISTORIA.**

**2 - El ángel de un Demonio: **Capitulo 8 - Un nuevo amanecer (45%)

**3 - La Elegida:** Capi 12 - Amores Predestinados (25%)** ¡HE PENSADO ACABARLO DESPUES DE EL ANGEL DE UN DEMONIO! ¡LO SIENTO PERO ES ASÍ!**

**4 - Un Puente Entre dos Mundos: **Capitulo 17 - Puff, después de hacer Cap 8 de EADUD intentaré hacerlo pero no prometo nada. **La compañera de cuenta que estaba conmigo era la que se encargaba de ello pero como se le fue la inspiración, ahora la única que hace las historias subidas a la cuenta de Ravishing Girl soy yo, pues me cuesta mucho retomar las mías a tope, para que ahora tenga que tomar una que no es mía. Pero bueno… seguiré con ella. Como dije, no voy a dejar ninguna sin completar.**

**5 – A Partir de Una Sorpresa, Todo Cambió:** Capitulo 3 - Un Maravilloso día en la Playa (30%)** Un día de estos lo tendréis por ahí subido.**

* * *

Un saludo y espero vuestros reviews nuevamente con mucha impacienciaaa!


	12. Confesiones emotivas

**POR AMOR…**

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro Nora Roberts, por los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

El aeropuerto O'Hare era un tumulto de gente y una cacofonía de ruidos. Casi perdida en el aquel caos, Sakura intentaba abrirse paso entre el gentío y encontrar un taxi. Al principio, se quedó boquiabierta al ver la nieve, como un paisano la primera vez que veía a un tragasables. Luego, aunque tiritaba dentro de la chaqueta de pana que se había comprado para el viaje, comenzó a disfrutar de ella. La nieve cubría con su hermoso manto la ciudad, y la ayudaba a distraerse del propósito de su viaje. Nunca había estado en el norte a finales de año. Chicago en noviembre ofrecía un panorama sensacional.

Había descubierto, al difuminarse la impresión inicial, que Shaoran no sólo le había dejado el circo, sino también una responsabilidad. Casi inmediatamente había tenido que ponerse a negociar contratos. Se había visto inmersa en un mar de papeleo y forzada a depender de la experiencia de Duffy, mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio. Al acabar la temporada, había intentado muchas veces llamar a Chicago. Pero siempre colgaba antes de marcar el número de Shaoran. Había llegado a la conclusión de que sería más apropiado verlo en persona. Después, había tenido que posponer el viaje un par de semanas debido a la boda de Eriol y Tomoyo.

Había sido entonces, mientras cumplía con su papel de dama de honor, cuando había comprendido lo que tenía que hacer. Sólo había una cosa que deseaba de verdad, y era estar con Shaoran. Al ver la expresión de Tomoyo cuando pronunció los votos nupciales, había recordado la inquebrantable determinación de su amiga a la hora de conquistar al hombre al que amaba.

«¿Y yo voy a quedarme aquí?», se había preguntado a miles de kilómetros de Shaoran. No. El corazón había empezado a palpitarle con violencia mientras ideaba su plan. Iría a Chicago a verlo. No permitiría que la rechazara. Shaoran la había deseado una vez; ella haría que la deseara de nuevo. No pensaba pasar el resto de su vida sin haber sido al menos un poco parte de él. No hacía falta que Shaoran la amara. Bastaba con que ella lo amara a él.

Y así, tiritando por aquel frío desconocido para ella, se metió a duras penas en un taxi y cruzó la ciudad. Se sacudió la nieve del pelo con los dedos helados y pensó en lo idiota que había sido por olvidarse de comprar guantes y un gorro. «¿Y si no está en casa?», pensó de pronto. «¿Y si se ha ido a Europa, o a Japón, o a California?». La ansiedad la dejó aturdida, y procuró sofocarla. «Tiene que estar en casa. Es domingo. Estará sentado leyendo o repasando un sumario… o divirtiéndose con una mujer», pensó, afligida. «Debería parar y llamarlo por teléfono. Debería decirle al taxista que me lleve otra vez al aeropuerto». Cerró los ojos y luchó por conservar la calma. Respiró hondo varias veces y se quedó mirando los edificios y las aceras. Poco a poco sintió que el leve temblor de la histeria se disipaba.

«No voy a tener miedo», se dijo, e intentó creérselo. «No voy a tener miedo». Pero Sakura, la mujer que se recostaba en una alfombra viviente de leones, estaba muerta de miedo. ¿Y si la rechazaba? «No lo permitiré», se dijo con vehemencia, levantando la barbilla. «Le seduciré». Se apretó las sienes con los dedos. «No sé cómo empezar. Tengo que decirle al taxista que dé la vuelta».

Pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, el taxi se detuvo junto al bordillo de la acera. Con la precisión de un robot, Sakura pagó la carrera, le dio al taxista una propina excesiva por culpa de los nervios, y se apeó.

Mucho después de que el taxi se alejara, seguía mirando el enorme edificio acristalado. La nieve giraba a su alrededor, salpicando su pelo y sus hombros. El codazo de un peatón rompió el hechizo. Sakura recogió sus maletas y entró a toda prisa por la puerta principal del edificio de apartamentos.

El vestíbulo era inmenso. Tenía paredes de cristales tintados y una gruesa y lanuda moqueta. Como no sabía si tenía que darle su nombre al portero, se dirigió a los ascensores mezclándose con un grupo de inquilinos para no llamar la atención. Una vez dentro del ascensor, apretó el botón del ático con nerviosismo. Oía la charla de la gente que iba en el ascensor como un zumbido lejano. Ni siquiera notó que el ascensor se detenía para que salieran parte de sus ocupantes.

Cuando se detuvo una segunda vez y las puertas se abrieron con un movimiento deslizante, se quedó diez segundos mirando el espacio vacío. Sólo cuando las puertas empezaron a cerrarse automáticamente salió de su aturdimiento. Las abrió de nuevo y salió al pasillo. Le temblaban las piernas, pero se obligó a avanzar hacia el ático. El miedo le subía y le bajaba por la espina dorsal, hasta que dejó las maletas en el suelo y apoyó la frente contra la puerta de Shaoran. Respiró hondo y exhaló. Recordó que Ieran Takashi había dicho que era una luchadora. Tragó saliva, levantó el mentón y llamó. Afortunadamente, tuvo que esperar poco a que Shaoran abriera la puerta. Advirtió un destello de sorpresa en sus ojos mientras la miraba fijamente.

Ella tenía el pelo espolvoreado de nieve y extendido sobre los hombros. El frío hacía refulgir su cara, y sus ojos parecían brillantes, casi febriles, mientras luchaba por conservar la calma. Sólo le tembló la boca una vez antes de hablar.

—Hola, Shaoran.

El se limitó a mirarla, recorriéndola con los ojos con expresión incrédula. Estaba más delgado, pensó Sakura al estudiar su rostro. Mientras se llenaba los ojos con su imagen, notó que llevaba puestos una sudadera y unos vaqueros. Estaba descalzo. No se había afeitado, y el deseo de tocar su barba áspera hizo que a Sakura le cosquilleara la mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Sakura sintió un nuevo arrebato de pánico. Su tono era áspero, y no había contestado a su sonrisa. Ella se irguió, intentando conservar el aplomo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con una sonrisa tambaleante.

—¿Qué? —parecía desconcertado por la pregunta. Bajó las cejas y las frunció.

Sakura apenas consiguió sofocar el impulso de dar media vuelta y huir.

—¿Puedo pasar? —repitió.

—Ah, sí, claro. Perdona —Shaoran se pasó una mano por el pelo, retrocedió y le indicó que entrara.

Un instante después, los zapatos de Sakura se hundieron en la mullida moqueta de color beis. Se concedió un momento para pasear la mirada por la habitación, y aprovechó la ocasión para recuperar la compostura. Era una habitación abierta y diáfana, decorada con colores vivos y fuertes contrastes. Había un sofá modular marrón oscuro y una mesa baja de cromo y cristal. Había sillas de respaldo alto en suave color crema y grandes cojines de un azul vivo en el suelo. Había cuadros, uno de ellos le pareció un Picasso, y una escultura que sin duda era de Rodin.

En el extremo derecho de la habitación había una plataforma elevada a la que se subía por dos escalones. Más allá se veía una enorme extensión de cristal que ofrecía una amplia vista de Chicago. Sakura se acercó a ella sin disimular su curiosidad. De pronto y sin razón aparente, su miedo había menguado. Descubrió que, al trasponer el umbral, se había comprometido. Ya no tenía miedo.

—Es maravilloso —dijo, volviéndose hacia él—. Qué maravilla, tener una ciudad entera a tus pies todos los días. Debes de sentirte como un rey.

—Nunca lo había pensado en esos términos —Shaoran la observaba con la mitad de la habitación entre ellos. Sakura parecía pequeña y frágil con la bulliciosa ciudad a su espalda.

—Yo lo haría —dijo ella, y su sonrisa surgió fácilmente—. Me quedaría junto a la ventana y me sentiría regia y pomposa.

Al fin vio que sus labios se suavizaban y se curvaban.

—Sakura —dijo Shaoran suavemente—, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi mundo?

—Necesitaba hablar contigo —contestó ella con sencillez—. Y para eso tenía que venir aquí.

El se acercó lentamente, con los ojos fijos en ella.

—Debe de ser importante.

—Eso pensaba.

Shaoran levantó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a hablar. Pero, primero, dame la chaqueta.

Sakura luchó por desabrocharse los botones con los dedos helados y Shaoran frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—Cielo santo, estás helada —la agarró de las manos y masculló una maldición—. ¿Y tus guantes? —preguntó como un padre enfadado—. Debe de hacer once grados bajo cero ahí fuera.

—Olvidé comprarlos —le dijo Sakura mientras intentaba asimilar la deliciosa sensación de calor que le producían sus manos.

—Tonta, ¿es que no sabes que no se puede venir a Chicago en noviembre sin guantes?

—No —Sakura respondió a su enfado con una alegre sonrisa—. Nunca había estado en Chicago en noviembre. Es maravilloso.

Shaoran apartó la mirada de sus manos y la fijó en su cara. Se quedó mirándola un rato y luego Sakura le oyó suspirar.

—Casi me había convencido de que estaba curado.

La preocupación nubló los ojos de Sakura.

—¿Has estado enfermo?

Shaoran se echó a reír sacudiendo la cabeza, y después eludió la pregunta y volvió a envararse.

—Vamos, dame la chaqueta. Te traeré un café.

—No hace falta que te molestes —comenzó a decir ella mientras Shaoran le desabrochaba los botones de la chaqueta y se la quitaba de los hombros.

—Me sentiría mejor si supiera que ha vuelto a circularte la sangre —se detuvo y la miró con la chaqueta colgada del brazo. Sakura llevaba una rebeca de angora verde con botones de perla y una falda gris de lana fina. El suave tejido caía suavemente sobre sus pechos y se ceñía a sus caderas y a sus muslos. Sus zapatos eran de tacón alto, con tira atrás, bonitos y nada prácticos.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Siempre te había visto vestida con vaqueros, o con el traje con el que actúas.

—Ah —Sakura se echó a reír y se pasó los pelos por el dedo húmedo—. Supongo que estoy distinta.

—Sí —su voz era baja, y tenía el ceño fruncido—. Ahora mismo pareces recién salida de la universidad para pasar las vacaciones —le tocó las puntas del pelo y luego se dio la vuelta—. Siéntate. Voy por el café.

Un tanto desconcertada por su humor cambiante, Sakura se paseó por la habitación. Por fin, haciendo caso omiso de un sillón, se arrodilló junto a uno de los cojines del suelo, al lado de un ventanal. Aunque la alfombra sofocó los pasos de Shaoran, sintió su regreso.

—Es maravilloso tener un invierno de verdad, aunque sólo sea por la nieve —se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa radiante—. Siempre me he preguntado cómo es la Navidad con nieve y carámbanos —en sus ojos parecían danzar copos de nieve. Al ver que Shaoran llevaba dos tazas de café, se levantó y tomó una—. Gracias.

—¿Has entrado en calor? —preguntó él al cabo de un momento.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los dos sillones que había frente al sofá. La novedad de hallarse en la ciudad hacía que su misión pareciera una gran aventura. Shaoran se sentó a su lado, y durante un momento bebieron ambos en medio de un apacible silencio.

—¿De qué querías hablarme, Sakura?

Ella tragó saliva y procuró ignorar el leve temblor que sentía en el pecho.

—De un par de cosas. Del circo, para empezar —se movió en el sillón hasta quedar frente a él—. No te he escrito porque me parecía demasiado importante. No te he llamado por la misma razón. Shaoran… —todos los discursos que había ensayado cuidadosamente la abandonaron—. No puedes renunciar a algo así. No puedo aceptarlo.

—¿Por qué no? —él se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiéndose el café—. Los dos sabemos que siempre ha sido tuyo. Un trozo de papel no cambia eso de ningún modo.

—Shaoran, Hien te lo dejó a ti.

—Y yo te lo he dejado a ti.

Sakura dejó escapar un leve bufido de frustración.

—Quizá, si pudiera pagártelo…

—Alguien me preguntó una vez cuánto valía un sueño o cuál era el precio del espíritu humano —Sakura posó en él una mirada desvalida—. Entonces no tenía respuesta. ¿La tienes tú ahora?

Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé qué decir. Gracias es poca cosa.

—No es necesario que digas nada —le dijo Shaoran—. Sencillamente, te devolví lo que ya era tuyo ¿Qué más había, Sakura? Has dicho que querías hablarme de un par de cosas.

«Ha llegado la hora de la verdad», pensó Sakura. Dejó cuidadosamente la taza de café y se levantó. Dio unos pasos por la habitación, esperando que se le asentara el estómago, y por fin se dio la vuelta. Respiró hondo antes de mirar a Shaoran a los ojos.

—Quiero ser tu amante —dijo con absoluta calma.

—¿Qué? —tanto la cara como la voz de Shaoran reflejaron su sorpresa.

Sakura tragó saliva y repitió:

—Quiero ser tu amante. Todavía se dice así, ¿no? ¿O ya no? ¿«Querida» está bien? Nunca había hecho esto.

Shaoran dejó despacio su taza junto a la de ella y se puso en pie. No se acercó a ella, sino que se quedó mirándola con ojos penetrantes.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Sakura.

—Oh, sí, claro que lo sé —lo atajó ella, y asintió con la cabeza—. Puede que no me sepa muy bien la terminología, pero sé lo que quiero decir, y estoy segura de que tú también. Quiero estar contigo —prosiguió, y dio un paso hacia él—. Quiero que me hagas el amor. Quiero vivir contigo, si me dejas, o al menos cerca.

—Estás diciendo tonterías, Sakura —dijo Shaoran con aspereza. Dándose la vuelta, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y cerró los puños—. No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

—¿Ya no te atraigo?

Shaoran se giró bruscamente, enfurecido por el acento curioso de su voz.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? —exclamó—. ¡Claro que me atraes! No estoy muerto, ni senil.

Sakura se acercó a él un poco más.

—Entonces, si yo te deseo y tú me deseas, ¿por qué no podemos ser amantes?

Shaoran prorrumpió en violentos exabruptos y la agarró por los hombros.

—¿Crees que podría pasar contigo un invierno y luego dejarte marchar como si tal cosa? ¿Crees que podría desentenderme de ti al empezar la temporada y ver cómo sales de mi vida? ¿Es que no ves lo que me haces? —la zarandeó con fuerza, robándole el aliento que Sakura podría haber usado para responder—. ¡Me vuelves loco! —de pronto la apretó contra sí. Se apoderó de su boca y clavó los dedos en su carne. Sakura sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, llena de aturdimiento, de dolor y de éxtasis. Oyó gruñir a Shaoran al apartarse de ella. Él se dio la vuelta y dejó que recuperara sola el equilibrio mientras la habitación se tambaleaba—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para librarme de ti? —preguntó con voz baja y furiosa.

Sakura exhaló un suspiro.

—No creo que besarme así sea un buen comienzo.

—Soy consciente de ello —murmuró Shaoran. Ella le vio subir y bajar los hombros—. He intentado evitarlo desde que abrí la puerta.

Sakura se acercó a él lentamente y le puso una mano sobre el brazo.

—Estás tenso —dijo, y automáticamente intentó relajar sus músculos—. Perdona si he planteado mal el asunto. Pensé que era mejor decírtelo directamente que intentar seducirte. No creo que eso se me diera muy bien.

Shaoran soltó un sonido a medio camino entre una carcajada y un gemido.

—Sakura —murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y tomarla en sus brazos—. ¿Cómo voy a resistirme a ti? ¿Cuántas veces tendré que alejarme antes de verme libre de ti? Hasta pensar en ti me vuelve loco.

—Shaoran… —ella suspiró y cerró los ojos—, hace tanto tiempo que quería que me abrazaras… Quiero pertenecerte, aunque sea sólo por un tiempo.

—No —se apartó y la obligó a levantar la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar—. ¿Es que no ves que una vez sería demasiado y que una vida entera no bastaría? Te quiero demasiado como para dejarte marchar y lo suficiente como para saber que he de hacerlo —la impresión dejó a Sakura sin habla. Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente mientras él continuaba—. Era distinto cuando no lo sabía, cuando pensaba que estaba… ¿cómo decirlo? Deslumbrado —esbozó una sonrisa al pronunciar la palabra—. Estaba seguro de que podía hacer el amor contigo y olvidarme de ti. Luego, la noche que murió Ari, te abracé mientras dormías. Y me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti, de que te había querido desde el principio.

—Pero… —Sakura sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera aclarársela—, nunca me lo dijiste, y parecías tan frío, tan distante…

—No podía tocarte sin desear cada vez más —la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí y hundió un momento la cara en su pelo—. Pero no podía mantenerme alejado de ti. Sabía que, si quería que fueras mía, realmente mía, uno de nosotros tendría que abandonar su profesión, su identidad. Me preguntaba si podría dejar la abogacía. Era a lo que siempre había querido dedicarme. Y descubrí que me importabas más tú.

—Oh, Shaoran —Sakura sacudió la cabeza, pero él la apartó de sí bruscamente.

—Luego llegué a la conclusión de que eso tampoco funcionaría —se dio la vuelta, caminó hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando afuera. La nieve arreciaba—. Cada vez que entrabas en esa jaula, yo entraba en el infierno. Creía que quizás acabaría acostumbrándome, pero cada vez era peor. Intenté marcharme, volver aquí, pero no podía olvidarme de ti. Así que volvía. El día que resultaste herida… —hizo una pausa. Sakura le oyó tomar aire y, cuando continuó, su voz sonó más profunda—. Te vi ponerte delante de ese chico y recibir el golpe. No sabes lo que sentí en ese momento. No hay palabras para describirlo. Sólo podía pensar en llegar hasta ti. Dudo que Pete te haya dicho que le tumbé de un puñetazo antes de que llegara Buck. Se lo tomó muy bien, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó. Luego tuve… tuve que quedarme allí y ver cómo te acechaba ese gato. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo. Ese miedo que te vacía en cuerpo y alma.

Guardó silencio un momento.

—Entonces, todo acabó —prosiguió—. Llegué hasta ti. Estabas muy blanca y sangrabas en mis brazos —masculló una maldición y luego se calló de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza—. Me dieron ganas de quemar aquello, de sacarte de allí, de estrangular al gato con mis propias manos. Cualquier cosa. Quería abrazarte, pero no lograba superar el miedo y la furia irracional que sentía por mi propia impotencia. Antes de que dejaran de temblarme las manos, empezaste a hablar de entrar otra vez en esa maldita jaula. Me dieron ganas de matarte con mis propias manos y acabar de una vez —se dio la vuelta lentamente y caminó hacia ella—. Después, durante semanas, veía aquello cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Puedo enseñarte exactamente dónde están las cicatrices —levantó un dedo y trazó cuatro líneas sobre su antebrazo en el lugar preciso en el que las garras del león le habían desgarrado la piel. Bajó la mano y sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo verte entrar en esa jaula, Sakura —levantó otra vez la mano y la posó sobre su pelo—. Si dejo que te quedes conmigo ahora, no podré dejarte volver a esa vida. Y no puedo pedirte que renuncies a ella.

—Ojalá lo hicieras —Sakura lo observaba con mirada solemne—. Me gustaría muchísimo que lo hicieras.

El se alejó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Sakura…, sé lo que significa para ti.

—No más de lo que el derecho significa para ti, imagino —contestó ella enérgicamente—. Pero acabas de decir que estabas dispuesto a abandonarlo.

—Sí, pero…

—Muy bien —ella se echó el pelo hacia atrás—, si no me lo preguntas tú, tendré que hacerlo yo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Sakura, no puedes…

—Claro que puedo. Estamos en el siglo XXI. Si quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo, te lo pido. Y eso acabo de hacer —repuso ella.

—Sakura, yo no…

—Sí o no, por favor, letrado. No es una pregunta fácil —avanzó hasta que sus pies se tocaron—. Estoy enamorada de ti y quiero casarme contigo y tener hijos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Shaoran abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Esbozó una extraña sonrisa y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Esto es muy repentino.

Sakura sintió un loco arrebato de alegría.

—Puede que sí —admitió—. Te daré un minuto para pensarlo. Pero más vale que te diga que no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta.

Shaoran trazó con los dedos la curva de su cuello.

—Parece que tengo pocas alternativas.

—Ninguna en absoluto —puntualizó ella. Le rodeó con los brazos descaradamente y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. El beso se hizo al instante ávido y ansioso. Se deslizaron juntos hasta la alfombra y siguieron abrazándose. Sus cuerpos permanecieron unidos largo rato por un lenguaje más complejo que las palabras. Luego, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Sakura era real, Shaoran acarició las curvas de su cuerpo y paladeó el ansiado sabor de su piel.

—¿Por qué pensé que podía vivir sin ti? —musitó. Volvió a besarla desesperadamente—. Tienes que estar segura, Sakura —poseído por la pasión, su voz sonó baja mientras hablaba contra sus labios—. Nunca podré dejarte marchar. Te lo estoy pidiendo todo.

—No, no es así. Abrázame fuerte. Bésame otra vez —dijo ella con urgencia mientras él le besaba la cara—. Bésame —se preguntó si los gemidos de placer que oía eran suyos o de él. Hasta ese momento ignoraba que un beso pudiera ser tan íntimo, tan aterradoramente excitante. No, pensó mientras la certeza de que Shaoran la amaba ardía dentro de ella. Shaoran no se lo estaba pidiendo todo, se lo estaba dando todo.

—Voy a dejar algo atrás —le dijo cuando sus labios se separaron—, y a cambiarlo por algo infinitamente más importante —escondió la cabeza en la curva de su cuello—. Cuando te des cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero, lo entenderás.

Shaoran se apartó y la miró con fijeza. Habló por fin, pero sólo pronunció su nombre con un suave suspiro. Ella sonrió y le tocó la mejilla.

—Si hubiera una solución de compromiso…

—No —ella sacudió la cabeza, recordando las palabras de su madre—. A veces no hay soluciones.

Nos queremos lo suficiente para no necesitarlas. Por favor, no creas que estoy haciendo un sacrificio. No es cierto —esbozó una sonrisa y frotó con la palma de la mano, dubitativamente, su barba descuidada—. No me arrepiento ni de un solo minuto de los que he pasado en el circo, y tampoco lamento dejarlo atrás. Me lo has regalado, así que siempre formaré parte de él —su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos adquirieron una mirada seria—. ¿Quieres pertenecerme, Shaoran?

Él le apartó la mano de su mejilla y se la llevó a los labios.

—Ya te pertenezco. Te quiero, Sakura. Voy a pasar el resto de mi vida amándote.

—Eso no es suficiente —dijo ella mientras sus labios volvían a encontrarse—. Quiero más. Quiero la eternidad.

Las manos de Shaoran la recorrieron lentamente, con creciente intensidad. Desabrochó despacio los botones de su rebeca.

—Eres tan hermosa… —murmuró mientras sus labios resbalaban por el cuello de Sakura y encontraban la suave prominencia de su pecho. Sakura contuvo el aliento al sentir aquella nueva intimidad—. Estás temblando. Me encanta saber que puedo hacer temblar tu piel con mis manos —volvió a deslizar los labios hasta su boca antes de estrecharla en sus brazos—. Llevo tanto tiempo deseando estar contigo y abrazarte, sólo abrazarte… Ya no recuerdo el tiempo en que no lo deseaba.

Sakura se acurrucó contra él y exhaló un suspiro empapado de dicha.

—Shaoran… —murmuró.

—¿Um?

—No me has contestado.

—¿A qué? —le besó los párpados cerrados y luego enredó los dedos entre su pelo.

Sakura abrió los ojos y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Vas a casarte conmigo o no?

Shaoran se echó a reír, la tumbó de espaldas y depositó un largo y lento beso sobre su boca.

—¿Mañana te parece bien?

**Fin**

* * *

Que tal esta el final?

Se que es un poco corto pero no es culpa mía, decírselo a Nora Roberts por haber acabado aquí la historia. Para mí, y para muchas más personas se que pensarán.: ¿Y tanto rollo para esto? ¿Un besito, un par de caricias y ya?

Lo sé lo sé, pero esto es así.

Bueno y ahora no me entretengo más, solamente quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han seguido desde un principio y me han permitido seguir con esta historia, que como ya sabéis no es mía, pero que me han dado la oportunidad de adaptarla.

Me gustó mucho su trama, aunque para ser sinceros no es una de mis favoritas, aunque creo que si la indicada para empezar en el tema de las adaptaciones. Es graciosa y entretenida, que para mí, tenía que ser lo principal.

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me han leído, me han añadido en autores favoritos y en historias favoritas, y muchas gracias tambien a las personas que aparte de eso me han escrito reviews a lo largo del proyecto, como han sido:

_ChOcOfReSaS, aridrack, Kendrix astrix, Pabaji, Cookie, Chika-Phantom-Li, Sake1, nathii07, inuki16dore, CCH.91226, sakurin li, Mininahermosa29, ChanneForsk, princesstarsandy, Emily Castro, saki-chan, DiAnItA LiNdA, sakurale27 y anyi-tan._

NOTICIAS

**1 - El ángel de un Demonio: **Capitulo 8 - Un nuevo amanecer (45%) **Ahora me voy a dedicar completamente a acabar este capitulo.**

* * *

Os agradezco todo y más, gracias por estar siempre ahí, dando una oportunidad a las personas que escribimos.

Hasta la actualización o nueva historia, vuestra devota amiga y escritora, _Ravishing Girl._


End file.
